


The Path of a Horcrux

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Horcruxes, Animagus, Astral Projection, Blink and you'll miss it, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION!!!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, M/M, Mentions of switch, Powerful Harry, Slow Burn, Soul Magic, Spell Theory, Telepathy, Top!Harry, bottom!Severus, do not copy to another site, mentions of mpreg, mind magic, slight mentions of bondage, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: After being caught as a spy, Dumbledore sends Severus on a mission to destroy the Horcruxes. A mission only he and Harry can accomplish due to their link to the Dark Lord.*Do not copy to another site***Do not repost my works without my express permission**





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually meant to start posting this on Monday but I was sick with bronchitis. This is a fairly long fic (about 80k) so I want to try to post twice a week. Also, this fic actually had a title before I came up with the plot/story. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Dannielle for all her hard work.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the book that lay innocently on his desk. Innocent; save the large, gaping hole in the front cover. The old wizard had pulled the book out many times in the years since Lucius Malfoy’s old house elf had brought it back to him at the end of Harry Potter’s second year. Dumbledore had chuckled at the elf’s story and hired him on the spot. He had seen the small creature’s loyalty to Harry and had thought it might come in handy. Dumbledore pressed a hand to his chest as he remembered just how handy that elf’s loyalty had been. Even now, his resident Potions master and the Boy Who Lived slept in the infirmary under the watchful eye of Poppy.

Draco Malfoy had succeeded in getting a small group of Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but it had cost the boy his life and nearly the life of Severus. Draco had changed his mind at the last possible second, and his aunt had turned on the boy. Albus wasn’t entirely sure of what exactly had happened, only that somehow, Severus had been discovered as a spy and Harry had been caught in the crossfire. Dobby had gotten the injured wizards away from Bellatrix’s wand just in time to avoid the green light hitting the boy. Aurors had been at the school for the last two days checking every student for the Dark Mark, not willing to allow the wards surrounding Hogwarts to be breached again in such a way. 

Dumbledore placed a hand on the book and knew it was time to speak to Harry and Severus about a serious topic. He knew neither would like what he had to say, and he felt only a frisson of anxiety at sending the two out on this mission. But, he thought with a sigh, it was time Severus learned to let go of the past.

~~~ This work intended for AO3 only ~~~

Severus hurt. Every inch of his body felt near two hundred years old rather than his actual thirty-seven. The pain potions only helped so much when it came to Bellatrix’s vicious curses. He stopped outside the gargoyle and took a moment to relax before he gave the latest vomit-inducing password. He didn’t bother knocking when he reached the top of the stairs; Albus had sent word he wanted to see him immediately, so immediately it would be. He hid his startled reaction at the sight of Potter sitting in front of the headmaster’s desk. He still remembered how the boy had tried to pull Draco out of the path of Bellatrix’s curse, how he’d cried out when Draco had fallen lifeless to the floor. For a moment the boy had acted as if Draco had been Weasley, and Severus wondered if their public animosity hadn’t been some ruse. But Severus had been awake, on the other side of the curtains from Potter, when the boy admitted to his friends that not even Malfoy had deserved to die.

“Ah, Severus,” Albus said from behind his desk, his blue eyes devoid of his typical twinkle. “Come join us.” He motioned to the chair beside Potter, and Severus moved forward. “I was just telling Harry here how much I appreciate his attempt at saving young Draco. The boy had potential, and I am sorry to see its loss.” The sorrow in the old wizard’s voice was genuine Severus noted as he lowered himself to the chair.

“I’m just sorry I couldn’t do more, sir,” Potter said, his own regret obvious as well. Green eyes turned to look at Severus. “And I’m sorry for your loss as well, professor. I know Malfoy and I didn’t exactly get along, but he was one of your house, so I’m sure you must have felt some regards towards him.”

Severus gave a slow nod, not quite sure what to say in the face of Potter’s insight. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. His loss has greatly affected our house but perhaps it will help some to make better decisions.” Potter gave a nod and turned back to Albus.

“The reason I asked you both here is because I feel it is time I asked for help.” Albus let out a sigh and pushed something forward. Severus furrowed his brows at the burnt-out book. His head snapped to Potter when the boy gave a gasp. Severus watched Potter reach towards the book then jerk his hand back.

“Where did you get that?” Potter asked, his voice soft as if he were in awe of the object. Or afraid it might come to life. “I gave it back to Mr. Malfoy.”

Severus gave a small jerk and turned his attention back to Albus. What did Lucius Malfoy have to do with this? Albus gave a small cough and his lips twitched slightly. “Ah. Dobby brought it to me. Apparently when Lucius… er, _ fell _down the stairs, it slipped from his pocket.” Severus glanced at Potter to see the boy biting back a smile. “Dobby thought it best to return it to me.”

“So, you’ve had it all this time?” Potter questioned and Albus gave a nod.

“Indeed I have. I have been trying to figure out how such a simple object could so easily take control of a child.”

“She was only eleven, sir,” Potter cut in. “And already vulnerable.”

“That was not your fault, Harry,” Albus reassured the boy, and Severus wished he knew what the hell was going on. “Ms. Weasley was simply insecure in such a new environment.” Bloody hell. They were talking about Ginny Weasley’s first year and the Chamber being opened.

“It didn’t have anything to do with Hogwarts, sir, and you know it,” Potter huffed. “She was upset because of me. I didn’t even hardly know she existed, let alone she was half in love with me.”

Albus let out a small chuckle. “You were young yourself, my boy. But that was the past and we must discuss the future.” He tapped the book, drawing their attention back to the object. “I believe I discovered what this is earlier this year and have been trying to locate any other such object.”

“You mean there’s more out there that could possess people?” Potter cried, and Severus wished the boy would simply shut up and let Albus talk. He wanted to get this over with so he could get to his quarters and soak in a warm tub.

“Possibly,” Albus admitted. “The problem I am having is I am not sure how many times Tom has performed this magic nor how to find the objects in question.”

“What exactly are these objects in question?” It was Severus’s turn to interrupt. 

Albus gave a sigh. “They are called Horcruxes. Objects that house a person’s soul. They can only be created by the darkest of magic and require a sacrifice.”

“Murder, you mean,” Severus stated blandly, and Albus nodded.

“There could be thousands of those out there,” Potter blurted out. “Do you have any idea how many people Voldemort has killed?”

“I do not believe there are so many, Harry,” Albus stated calmly. “It requires a complex ritual and each time a piece of the soul is split it leaves the remainder a bit more fractured. I don’t believe Tom intended to create more than six, a total of seven including his own. A magical number.”

“So, we need to find five more?” Potter said, his eyes on the book. Severus gave a snort, pulling the boy’s attention to him.

“How so very like you to assume your assistance is required, or even wanted, on such a delicate mission, Potter.”

“Severus,” Albus admonished. “Harry is right. This is why I have called the two of you in here.”

Severus gaped at him. “You mean to send Potter and I on a mission together? Impossible. I’d rather go with Lupin. Better yet, send him with the werewolf; maybe the mongrel will eat him and save us all the trouble.”

Potter glared at Severus who ignored the flashing green eyes. “Severus,” Albus once again admonished. “You truly must stop seeing the father in the boy. I need you and Harry to work together, you are the only two that, I believe, can do this.”

“Why?” Potter questioned. “What makes us so special? Why not someone else in the Order?”

Albus gave a small cough, and Severus saw a look of guilt cross the man’s face. “That is the other thing I need to tell you, Harry. I believe, on the night he killed your parents, that he had intended to create another, his final Horcrux. But because of Lily’s protection,” Severus winced at the reminder of his friend’s sacrifice, “his spell backfired. Only, I believe, his soul was so fractured that a piece broke off and latched on to the only other living thing-”

Albus’s words were cut off by the sound of retching, and Severus looked over to see Potter bent over the side of his chair. Potter’s back heaved with each emesis until he was gasping for breath. Albus gave a flick of his wand, and soon the scent of clean air washed through the room. Potter sat back in his chair and wiped the sleeve of his robe across his mouth.

“Sorry, sir,” he mumbled. He pressed his opposite sleeve under his glasses and wiped at his eyes.

“Perfectly understandable, Harry,” Albus said softly. “I do want you to know that I truly only realized this myself this year. I have been researching ways to extract the extra soul since the only way I know of to destroy a Horcrux is to destroy the container.”

It was Severus’s turn to feel nauseous. He had NOT spent twenty years playing loyal spy for Dumbledore on the pretext of keeping the boy safe simply to allow the old fool to kill the boy. He might be Potter’s spawn, but he was Lily’s child. Before Severus could spew the contents of his stomach or, more likely, a few hexes the headmaster’s way, the old wizard spoke again.

“Fortunately I believe I have located a spell that will work. I have asked a goblin healer to look it over so that we may determine the best way to remove the soul piece without harming you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Potter said, his voice rough with emotion.

“In the meantime,” Albus continued, “I believe we can use it to our advantage.” Both student and professor had their full attention on the headmaster now. “I believe we can use your link, Harry, to locate the other Horcruxes. Since they all originate from the same source, I believe they are still tied to the original source.”

“So, my… scar can be used sort of like a map to locate the others?”

“Exactly,” Albus beamed. “It will require the use of Legilimency, of course. Someone with a _ delicate _touch,” Albus said with a hard look at Severus.

“But why can’t you do it, sir?” Potter asked quickly, shooting a wary glance at Severus.

Albus let out a sigh. “I can try, Harry, but I don’t hold much hope in succeeding. I would most likely have no trouble finding the link, but I think my magic would be too Light for me to be able to follow the link. I believe we would need someone with their own link to Tom.”

“Me,” Severus blurted out, his right hand covering his arm. Albus nodded.

“Yes. I believe that with your link to the Dark Lord, Severus, the soul would not see you as a threat.”

“But wouldn’t it realize he was a threat after we destroy the first one?” Potter asked the question that had been on the tip of Severus’s tongue.

Albus shook his head. “I don’t think so. Did you have any adverse effects after destroying the diary?”

“Er, well, I had just been doused with Phoenix tears but, you know, other than recovering from nearly dying, no.”

Albus let out a soft chuckle. “I do not believe any of the souls can actually feel when one is destroyed. They have been detached for so long, only having a thin thread to the original. I doubt Tom even realizes when one is destroyed.”

Potter let out a hard sigh. “Alright, sir. When do we begin?”

Severus blinked in surprise. Of course it was just like the brat to jump in without even knowing what he was doing. And he said as much. Potter blinked at him.

“I know what to do,” he answered back. “I’m to let you use Legilimency on me so you can find out how many Horcruxes Voldemort has and hopefully where they are. Then you and Professor Dumbledore can go destroy them.”

Severus was surprised that the normally arrogant boy was so quick to leave the actual retrieval and destruction of the Horcruxes to the adults.

“Actually, Harry,” Albus interrupted. “That’s not entirely true.” Both younger wizards turned their attention back to him. “You are essentially correct, but I will need you and Professor Snape to go after them as well once you have located them.”

“But my school-”

“My students, Albus. Surely-”

They both stopped as Albus raised his hand. “I do not mean tonight. Yes, Harry needs to finish sixth year, and, Severus, you will be allowed to stay through exams. Besides, Harry must return to his relatives for a short while.”

“Do I have to?” Potter whined.

“I am afraid so, Harry. Just until the first. A few weeks is all the wards need to replenish then your relatives will be safe for the next year.”

“Fine,” Potter huffed, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat. Severus seethed at the selfish brat. “Not like they ever did anything to protect me,” Potter mumbled.

“Harry,” Albus admonished. “We have talked about this. Regardless of how you or your relatives feel about each other they need you to keep them safe just as much as you need them to keep you safe. I will make sure Dobby takes you regular meals just like last summer,” Albus reassured the boy, and Severus furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I do appreciate it, sir,” Potter said with, surprisingly, respect. 

“In the meantime, Harry, I will send you home with some books that I think you might find interesting. I will also have Professor Snape provide you with the mandrake leaf as promised.”

Potter’s eyes lit up even as Severus’s darkened in anger. “Truly, sir?”

“You can’t be serious, Albus,” Severus spat. “Teaching the boy animagia. Haven’t you learned your lesson on that?”

“Now, Severus,” Albus said in his irritating soothing voice. “I did promise the boy if he worked hard this year I would allow him to attempt it under the watchful eye of a professor.” Albus beamed at Severus, “And since you will be with him this summer as you hunt down the Horcruxes…”

Severus inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. What argument could he give that didn’t sound petulant and whiney? Albus himself had helped with Severus’s own Animagus transformation when he had turned spy. “Fine,” he bit out.

Albus gave a bright smile. “Excellent. I will collect Harry from his relative’s house the first of July and escort him to Grimmauld Place. I will provide some funds, wizarding as well as muggle, and a few things that you might need. Arthur has agreed to allow me to use his tent in case you cannot return to Grimmauld Place at some point. I suggest finding a convenient bag or some such to which you can add extension charms and carry it with you at all times. Pack plenty of clothes, including muggle, Severus, for all types of weather.”

“Just how long do you expect this to take, Albus?” Severus questioned.

“I do not know. But I have already spoken to Horace about coming to teach next year.”

“Slughorn!” Severus snapped. “And what if I return before September? Am I to be pushed to the curb? No longer needed now that I have been discovered?”

“Severus, you know that isn’t true,” Albus admonished gently. “No. When you return, you will take over the position of Defense professor.” Severus had to snap his jaw closed. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to be allowed to teach Defense. “Now, Harry, do you have any questions?”

“Um, no, sir,” Potter mumbled.

“Excellent. You may return to your dorm. Severus, if you would stay please.” Potter nodded and quickly exited the room. Albus turned his attention back to Severus. “I need you to do something for me, Severus.” Severus gave a small nod for the man to continue. “As you know, the school board often comes by for inspection soon after school lets out. Lucius is still on the school board.”

“You fear he might be after me.”

“Yes. It might be best if you weren’t in the school while they were here.”

“You would have me hide,” Severus snarled.

“No. I wish you to keep an eye on Harry. The Order will of course take watch again, but I think a raven of your quality might have a better view. And who knows, you might learn something from the boy.”

Severus had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Fine, he would go hide out under the guise of keeping an eye on the boy and practice keeping his temper in check since he would, apparently, be spending some months with the brat.

“Oh, and Severus, I do hope you can manage to get along with Harry. He really is a lovely boy. Very much like his mother. Good evening.”

Severus glared at the manipulative old coot and stood from his chair. His robes swirled around him as he turned and strode from the room.


	2. Bars on a Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new update. If I don't forget, I'll post another chapter in time for the weekend. (American weekend, so don't yell at me if it's not up by your Saturday. Yeah, I'm talking to you, chickie! You know who you are.)

Severus sat perched on the windowsill of the plain, bricked house. Almost as soon as the train had left the station that morning, taking the students to London, Severus had finished packing up his traveling trunk. He had slowly been packing and brewing since Albus had informed him of his new mission and added several vials of potions to his trunk which now sat nestled in a pouch that rested against his chest. He had said his goodbyes to Albus and Minerva giving no indication of his plans lest anyone overheard them. He had Apparated directly to Spinner’s End and searched through the books he kept there, finding several he wished to take with him. He had spent nearly an hour warding the house so that it looked even more run-down and abandoned than before, and no one would be able to enter, muggle or magical, unless he accompanied them. The spells had been complicated and wearing so, after a large lunch at a local deli, Severus returned home to Spinner’s End for a long nap. He had woken just over an hour ago and Apparted to Grimmauld Place where he informed the detestable Kreacher that he would return late that evening and the elf was to have a simple meal laid out and preserved for whenever Severus got in. The elf grumbled but nodded in compliance. Severus had done a quick walkthrough of the house he would be staying in for the foreseeable future before deciding on a room and informing the house elf.

Judging the time for the train to arrive in London and the drive to Surrey, Severus Apparated to Privet Drive with, he guessed, about a quarter hour to spare. He circled the neighborhood, taking in the row of identical houses and easily finding number four. He landed on a tree near the house and took in the well-kempt yard and white-washed shutters. The only thing that made this house stand out was the bars on a window of the second floor. He wondered what was in that room. He flew up to the window and his beady black eye took in the pile of broken junk in one corner, a rickety bed, a desk with one leg propped up with a thin encyclopedia, and a single wardrobe with a broken door. Severus assumed this must be their junk room and hopped over to the next room. This then, must be Potter’s room with its piles of electronics and toys, bookshelves filled with dusty, unused books, and a bed large enough to fit a baby whale. He gave a mental snort at the obvious pampering and moved down to the lower window. 

He gave a caw of disgust at the awful salmon and floral design of the room beyond. Just then a large boy with crumbs falling over his stretched tee from the crisps he was shoving into his mouth stepped into the living room.

“Don’t fill up on crisps, Dudder,” came a sickening voice from the other room. The boy rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote to flip the telly on.

Severus pushed off from the windowsill and flew around the house until he came to the window of the kitchen. The woman hadn’t changed much since the last time he had seen her. Her face was still long and sour though her hair was pulled back into a tight bun rather than flowing down her back. She stood over the stove, stirring a pot while a dish of cooked meat sat cooling on the counter. She looked up at the sound of a car pulling into the drive and a look of disgust crossed her face. She stepped away from the stove and moved over to the fridge. Severus didn’t wait to see what she was doing and flew off back around the side of the house. He settled in the tree just as a large man forced himself out of the driver’s side of the car. Potter stepped out of the back seat.

“Don’t you get your dirty fingerprints on my car, boy,” the large man snapped. Potter hesitated before using his bum to push the car door closed. He moved around to the boot of the car and lifted the lid. “You scratch my car and I’ll have it out of your hide,” the man sneered. Severus tilted his small bird head as he watched Potter carefully pull his trunk from the boot and close it up. He drug it to the house where the large man had already disappeared. Severus moved down to the living room window to see Petunia standing in the hallway, a plate in her hand. 

“You know where it goes,” she snapped, her tone icy and her foot tapping impatiently. Potter tugged his trunk down the hallway. “Don’t scratch my floor, boy,” she shrieked. “What was that?”

“I said I wouldn’t dare,” Potter said a bit louder. Petunia’s eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared.

“Just for that you can forget about dinner,” she said with a huff and turned to stalk back towards the kitchen.

“Enough of your cheek, boy,” the large man snapped as he yanked Potter’s trunk out of his hand and tossed it into a closet. Severus saw the malicious smile on the man’s face as he locked the cupboard door and pocketed the key. “Petunia says you’ll be a legal adult on your birthday. I want you out of my house by twelve-oh-one, boy.”

“I’ll be out by eleven-fifty-nine,” Potter hissed. Severus noticed the boy didn’t even blink as the uncle’s hand met his cheek.

“You’d best watch yourself until then, boy.”

“Or what?” Potter snapped. “Going to toss me back in the cupboard? Lock me in my room? Starve me? What makes that any different than any other summer? I’m only here to provide protection for your family so that the dark wizards don’t come after you.”

The uncle’s face began to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. “Don’t talk about those people in my house!” he screamed. “I’ll have none of that talk, you hear me?”

In lieu of an answer, Potter simply rubbed a finger on his ear and winced. This must have angered the uncle even more because he promptly reached out and grabbed Potter’s ear and dragged him up the stairs. Severus flew up and landed on the windowsill of Potter’s room and waited for the ungrateful brat to be tossed in. He blinked in confusion when he heard a door slam and the uncle’s shout to stay put but didn’t see Potter. Perhaps this wasn’t Potter’s room and he had missed one. He flew to another windowsill to see a large bed with more floral patterns and two matching dressers. Confused, Severus made to fly to the back of the house when movement at the window with the bars on it caught his attention. He flew over and perched once more on the bars. His dark head tilted as he watched Potter move around inside the junk room. Eventually the boy moved over to the window and pushed it open. He studied Severus for a moment as he sat perched on the bars.

“Hmm,” he finally said. “Best be careful Hedwig doesn’t catch you hanging about. She’s a bit territorial. Still doesn’t like Pig sharing her perch.”

Potter turned and made his way over to the rickety bed and lowered himself to it. Severus watched as the boy reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out a small brown pouch. He eagerly pulled it open and reached inside. Severus watched as the boy pulled out his wand followed by several wrapped items and, finally, a book. He cinched the bag back up and dropped it back down his shirt. Potter turned to slip the wand under his pillow, and his eyes caught onto Severus’s black gaze.

“What? Dumbledore put the extension charm on and what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Potter turned to place the book on the nightstand before moving off the bed. He grabbed up all but one of the wrapped packages and dropped to the floor. Severus used the mirror on the broken wardrobe to watch Potter wriggle around under the bed for a bit before coming back out empty-handed. Potter plopped back down on the bed and reached over for the book. Severus watched as he flipped it open and began to read before absentmindedly reaching for the small package. Severus watched as the boy unwrapped a pumpkin pasty and slowly began to eat it while he read. 

Severus watched Potter for a long while, confused as to what he had seen. Why did Potter’s homelife remind him so much of his own and not what he had expected? Did his relatives not realize the importance of Potter to their world? Even Severus could admit the boy held a special place in the upcoming war. Was Potter’s defiance more than just spoiled arrogance? Was his lack of respect for authority figures because he had learned long ago authority figures could not be trusted? Severus flew from the window to land in the shadows before changing back and Apparating to Grimmauld Place. Perhaps Albus was right and Severus had a few things to learn.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus was back on Privet Drive the next morning giving an internal wince at the shrieking coming from number four. 

“Hurry up, boy. You’ll make Vernon late for work if his breakfast isn’t ready.” 

Potter stood over the stove, struggling in his too-large clothes as he expertly cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Severus watched him move as if by rote as he fixed three heaping plates of food. Petunia was sitting at the table pouring out two cups of coffee as she glanced periodically at the boy. The two other members of the household joined the table, and Potter brought the plates over, setting them in front of his relatives. 

Petunia pointed to an empty place setting. “Sit.” Potter obediently sat down and kept his eyes lowered to the table. Severus waited, wondering if they were going to feed the boy at all. His question was answered when all the plates were cleared of food and Petunia spoke again. “Get this mess cleaned up, boy. Dudders and I are expected at Sylvia Polkiss’s and I don’t have time to mess with this.” She turned her attention to her husband and the two adults left the room. 

Severus watched as Potter stood from the table and began gathering dishes and carrying them over to the sink. He moved back to the table and reached for the other boy’s plate. A beefy hand reached up and placed something on the plate, and the two teenagers stared at each other for several long seconds before the large boy stood up and walked from the room. Potter stared down at the plate before glancing guiltily towards the doorway the boy had left through. Potter carried the plate over to the counter and placed it next to the sink. Severus could see now that there was a piece of toast and two strips of bacon resting on a napkin on the plate. Potter glanced several times from the plate to the doorway before shoving the food in his mouth. Even after the evidence was gone Potter still occasionally glanced at the door, worry framing his face. 

Just as Potter was finishing up, his aunt appeared in the doorway, and Severus caught the blatant fear that washed over the boy’s face. Fortunately Petunia was too immersed in looking through her handbag to notice. “Dudders and I are heading out. I expect the garden weeded and the lawn trimmed by the time Vernon gets home. Do not track mud into my house, you worthless boy,” she said, her blue eyes glaring at Potter. 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” the boy said meekly.

Severus spent the rest of the day watching the boy work in the yard. He didn’t stop for a break, or attempt to sneak into the house to gorge himself on food, or even take more than a few sips of water from the garden hose. Eventually Potter was called back into the house and sent upstairs with a plate of bread and cheese along with a glass of water. Severus watched through the bars as Potter hungrily ate the meager offering and sipped at the water. He pulled the book from the nightstand drawer and began to read as the sun sank below the horizon. He finally tucked the book away and slipped under the covers. He was asleep within minutes.

Severus watched the same routine over the next week and couldn’t have stopped the growing sense of guilt if he had wanted to. He was slowly beginning to understand what Albus had been trying to tell him all these years. There were definitely a few things the two wizards had in common. Now that his eyes had been opened, Severus could see the small signs of abuse in Potter. His defiance as a defense mechanism, the small aversions to being touched, his quiet self-blame mentality. Severus recognized them all and vowed to treat the boy better and with more understanding during their time together. He would do better by Lily. He spent a day at Grimmauld Place brewing nutrient potions knowing the boy would need them by the time he came to Grimmauld Place. One evening a small elf popped into Potter’s room with a tray of food, and Potter nearly pounced on the small creature.

“Dobby is bringing Harry Potter food,” the elf whispered excitedly, and Potter smiled at the creature.

“Thank you, Dobby. I was running out of cauldron cakes.” Potter took the tray and placed it on his bed.

“Can Dobby be getting Harry Potter anything else?” The small elf climbed up on the bed and sat with his legs crossed as he watched Potter pick through the food.

“I think I’m okay for now, thanks.”

The small elf pulled on his ears. “Oh, Harry Potter is so kind to be thanking such a low creature.”

Potter gave the elf a look. “You aren’t a low creature, Dobby. The wizards only treat you like that because they don’t realize how good and wonderful house elves can be. Oh, now. Don’t go crying, Dobby.”

“I’s is sorry, Harry Potter. You knows Dobby is so happy to have the great Harry Potter as his friend.”

Potter reached out and patted the elf’s head. “I’m not so great, Dobby. Here. Have a roll.” The elf took the proffered food and took a bite. “Now, tell me what’s been going on at Hogwarts?”

“Headmaster sir is grumbling about the board’s visit and Half Giant is fighting with Plant Lady over weeds. Winky bes happy with her new position and Dimzy be taking over the kitchen.”

“I thought Dimzy just had an elfling,” Potter said, dipping a spoon into some sort of chocolate pudding. 

“That be last month. Dimzy be back to work now. No lazing about for we good house elves.”

“Right,” Potter said as he spooned some of the dessert onto a small plate and handed it to the elf.

“And has Harry Potter heard from his Weazy and Grangy?”

“Hermione’s visiting Germany with her parents and they ran into Viktor Krum. But don’t tell Ron. I don’t think he’d be too happy about that. Ron’s grumbling because his mum won’t let him help the twins out at the shop to earn some extra money. I think he thinks as part owner I can convince her to let him work there. I tried to tell him I’m only a silent partner, but you know how he is. And you know how Mrs. Weasley is.”

“And has Harry Potter told his friends about his mission?” Severus’s tilted his head at the elf’s question.

“Dumbledore told you,” Potter said, not seeming surprised.

“Headmaster sir said Harry Potter and Professor Potions Master might be needing Dobby’s help.”

“Ah,” Potter said, leaning back against his bed. “Yeah. I told Ron and Hermione as soon as I could. I didn’t want them worrying if I wasn’t able to write. Of course Hermione made me swear to keep up with my school work and to treat Professor Snape with respect. I mean, it’s not like I go out of my way to disrespect him, but he hates me. He’ll never not see my father when he looks at me. I get that my dad was a total berk to him no better than Mal- Dudley and his gang used to be to me. But my dad’s dead. I just wish he could see me for me.”

The elf patted Potter’s knee consolingly. “Perhaps Professor sir only needs to get to know Harry Potter.”

“Nah,” Potter said as he moved the tray to the floor. “Snape made up his mind about me a long time ago. I just hope we can do this without him hexing me too much.” Potter let out yawn. “I can only handle a few Crucios at a time. Thanks for dinner, Dobby.”

The elf hopped off the bed and grabbed up the tray. “Sleep well, Harry Potter,” the elf said as the room went dim and the elf left with a soft pop. 

A few days later, Severus found himself once more outside Potter’s barred window watching the boy sleep with his beady eyes. Severus had been aware the board was due at the school the day before, and he had felt the mark on his arm burn at the Dark Lord’s call over an hour ago. Unable to sleep Severus had roamed Grimmauld Place but the darkness only made the halls even eerier so he had decided to go for a flight. He hadn’t truly been surprised when he found himself soaring over Privet Drive. Tired from his long flight, Severus landed on the bars to glance over at the sleeping boy.

Potter began to twist and turn in his bed. His body arched as if under a great deal of pain and a grimace spread over his face. Potter’s head thrashed about, and Severus noticed something oozing down the boy’s face. Before he could get a better look Potter opened his mouth and let out a scream so blood curdling that it startled Severus from his perch. He let out a cry as he flapped his wings furiously and settled back on the bars. Potter was sitting up in bed looking out the window when Severus was settled back down. Just then the door to the bedroom flew open, and Potter’s uncle stormed into the room. Potter scurried backwards on his bed as if to escape the large whale of a man but the movement did not deter Vernon Dursley.

“What do you mean by waking us up with your caterwauling, boy?”

“I didn’t-” Potter began to protest but his words were cut off by the resounding slap to his face.

“You shut your mouth, boy. You’ve done enough damage for tonight. Some of us have to get up early and work in the morning. Lazy good for nothing. Just like your worthless father, boy.”

“My father wasn’t worthless, or lazy-” The words were once again cut off by a hand to the boy’s face. 

“You shut your mouth. One more peep out of you and I’ll make sure you can’t talk the rest of the time you’re here.” The man turned and stormed from the room. Potter slid from the bed and went to close the door. He flipped the light on while he was up, and Severus felt a rush of anger at the sight of the blood running down the boy’s face. Potter made his way over to the nightstand and pulled it open. He took out a flannel, a vial of potion, and another bottle. He placed the potion on the table and uncapped the bottle to pour its contents on the flannel. Severus watched as the boy made his way over to the broken wardrobe and used the mirror to clean up the blood. Severus noticed some of the blood came from Potter’s scar while some came from the split lip his uncle had given him. Once Potter’s face was cleaned up he returned to the nightstand and recapped the bottle. He dropped the bottle and flannel into the drawer and picked up the potion. Potter unstoppered the vial and dipped his finger into the potion before dabbing the yellow concoction on his lip. Potter replaced the cap and set the vial into the drawer as well. Once that was done he moved over to the rickety desk and pulled out a slip of parchment and a quill and began to write. Severus wondered who the boy was writing to and how he expected to deliver the letter since his owl had been sent back to the Burrow days ago.

Once the letter was finished, Potter sealed it and scribbled on the top of the page. He replaced his quill and tossed the letter to the bed. Severus was just able to make out Dumbledore’s name before the lights went out. Potter climbed into bed, slipping the letter under his pillow. Severus assumed the boy would send the letter to the headmaster tomorrow when the elf brought his daily meal. Had Potter had another vision that Albus so often hinted at? If so, what had caused the boy to scream out in such agony? Severus found he had so many questions and wished the first would hurry up and get here. And not just so he could get answers from the boy.


	3. Calling Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter for the weekend. And now their adventure starts. Well, as soon as Harry gets over Snape spying on him.

Severus tried not to watch the clock as he finished up the last batch of pepper-up for the infirmary. Regardless of whether he would be the potions professor or not this year, he still preferred his potions over Slughorn’s. He cleaned up the small lab just as he heard Albus call his name out. Taking a deep breath Severus strode from the lab and out into the kitchen to see Albus standing there with Potter. The boy had a bag slung over his shoulder and was looking warily at him.

“Severus,” Albus said, pulling his attention away from Potter. “Harry has finished with his reading and spat out the Mandrake root. If you will begin monitoring him while he attempts his transformation I would appreciate it. I will check in on you in a few days. I would prefer Harry to master the transformation before you start the mission. It might be beneficial for you both to have your animagus forms.”

Potter’s eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his face. “You’re an animagi too? That is so wicked! What are you? I bet you’re something brilliant like a panther or a… a snake. One of those big black venomous ones. Can you talk to Nagini?”

“Potter!” Severus cut the boy off, and he felt guilty for being the one that caused the light in the boy’s eyes to go out. “I am not a mamba or any other Serpentes. We will discuss animagia after you have settled. I have taken a room on the second floor down from the parlor. I thought it prudent to be as close to the Floo as possible. There are two other rooms on that floor if you so choose.”

“Erm thanks, professor,” Potter said hesitantly. Albus patted the boy on the shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

“Go on and put your things away, Harry. I wish a word with Severus.”

“Yes, sir,” Potter said before hurrying off. Severus waited a full minute to make sure the boy was not within hearing distance before he turned on the old wizard.

“How dare you,” he hissed. “How dare you profess to care for that boy yet send him back to those people year after year.”

Albus held up a hand. “Severus, it was for his own protection. Harry understood that.”

“Bollocks,” Severus cried. “You gave him no choice but to accept it.” Severus clenched his fists in anger and pressed himself against the table to keep from storming around the room to shake the old fool. “They beat him for having nightmares. They worked him like a house elf and barely fed him. I’m surprised that boy has an ounce of concern for muggles the way they treated him.”

“Can I assume then that you will endeavor not to treat Harry the same way?” Albus said, his own voice hard. Severus jerked back and gave a nod.

“I see where I have been wrong, and I will do my best to correct my mistakes, Albus. And you?”

“I have done nothing but what needed to be done. The abuse Harry suffered was acceptable on a level to keep him safe from those that wished him harm. The wards provided by his mother’s sacrifice hide him from Tom. Harry has come to understand this.”

Severus seethed with anger and turned his back on the headmaster. “You should leave.”

He heard the old man let out a sigh. “I am sorry you can not see my reasonings, Severus.”

“Oh, I see them,” Severus spat out as he turned to face the old wizard. “He is nothing more than a pawn to you. As are we all.”

“There is a war to be won, Severus.”

“And Potter and I will play our part, but you owe the boy, Albus. For everything you have put him through, you owe him.”

A sad look entered the blue eyes. “I am well aware of what I owe the boy, Severus. What he has done and will do for us all. But at least he will not have the deaths of his relatives on his conscious. I have, at least, saved him from that.” When Severus didn’t respond Albus gave a sigh. “I will check in on you in a few days.”

Severus grasped the edge of the table and gave a firm nod. Albus stepped towards the Floo and Severus glared down at the table as he listened to the headmaster step through the Floo. He took a calming breath. He knew it was time to confront the boy. He wanted to start this mission off right and knew there was only one way of doing so. He strode from the kitchen and up the stairs. He met Potter on the first floor landing.

“Is, er, Professor Dumbledore gone?”

“Yes,” Severus answered tersely. “He will return in a few days to check on your progress. Follow me, Potter, there is something I wish to discuss with you.” He turned and led the boy into the nearby library where he had planned on having this conversation earlier that day. A pensieve sat on the large oak desk, silver liquid already swirling in its depths. Severus motioned towards the pensieve and Potter glanced from him to it and back, a curious look on his face.

“A-are we practicing Occlumency again? Dumbledore didn’t-”

“Professor Dumbledore, Potter. And no, we are not practicing Occlumency. With the Dark Lord’s soul infecting your mind Occlumency would not help. No, there is something I wish you to see.” Potter glanced warily at the pensieve again, and Severus moved over to one of the large upholstered chairs. “Go on. You have my permission this time, Potter. I do not relish reliving the scenes again and will await your return here.” Severus sat and watched as Potter moved cautiously towards the desk. He stopped and glanced back at Severus. Severus made a motion with his hand for the boy to proceed, and Potter hesitantly lowered his face to the swirling liquid.

Severus took a deep breath knowing what the boy was seeing. Scene after scene of Severus’s own abuse at the hands of his father. His mother refusing to use magic because she loved her husband too much to lose him. Her death. Severus being kicked from his house for being a poof. And finally, one single scene of a quiet, summer afternoon spent under a willow tree with a red-haired girl. Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair while he waited, reliving the memories in his own mind.

Potter stumbled backwards from the pensieve and jumped to his feet. He blinked as if unsure where he was before turning his attention from the pensieve and staring at Severus. “Why did you show me that? I don’t understand. And who was that girl?”

Severus held his hand up to stall Potter’s questions. “If we are to work together I felt it prudent to come to an understanding. First of all, I wish to apologize for my previous actions towards you.” Potter’s eyes went wide in surprise, and he lowered himself to the other chair. “As for your previous question: my animagus form is a bird. A raven to be exact.”

Potter’s eyes widened in understanding and flashed with anger. He crossed his arms and seemed to sink back into the chair. “Well, go on. Let’s hear it. Tell me how I deserve their treatment, or perhaps you thought they were too lenient on me.” Anger laced the teenager’s voice but there was an underlying tone of vulnerability.

“What did you see in that pensieve that gave you any indication I would be less than understanding and sympathetic to your plight? I have spent the last three weeks watching your uncle abuse you in much the same way as my own father treated me.” Severus glanced over at the pensieve and swallowed thickly. “I merely wished to let you know that I understand, and I apologize for my preconceived notions regarding you. I am not quite happy with the headmaster at the moment, and he is well aware of it, but I will concede that perhaps he was right all these years that I was too wrapped up in my past to see you for you.” Potter blinked owlishly at Severus and gaped at him. “I would like us to start over as much as we can and learn to work together. You will be an adult in a month’s time, and I will endeavor to begin to treat you as such.”

“Um,” Potter licked his lips. “Thank you, sir. And, I suppose, I should apologize for my immaturity and disrespect over the last six years.”

Severus gave a nod. “I appreciate that, Potter. And as for your last question,” Severus paused and took a deep breath. Potter seemed to realize Severus was about to say something important as he shifted to full attention in his chair. “The young girl was my very best friend in the whole world. Lily Evans.”

Potter gaped at him before snapping his head back towards the pensieve. “That was my mum?” Potter’s head whipped back and forth so much Severus worried for the boy’s neck muscles. “But how? I don’t understand. She didn’t look old enough to be at Hogwarts.”

“She wasn’t. We weren’t. We grew up on opposite sides of the park. I met her when we were eight. I was the one that told her she was a witch and told her about Hogwarts. We remained close until the incident at the end of our fifth year. I do not wish to go in it, but suffice it to say I have remained regretful that she never forgave me.”

Potter sat unblinking, staring at Severus. “That’s why Dumble- Professor Dumbledore trusts you so much. You switched sides after he killed my mum.”

“No. I switched sides when I discovered he intended to target your family. I was the one to inform the headmaster of the Dark Lord’s interpretation of the prophecy.” Severus paused a moment and took a deep breath. “Regretfully, I am also the one that brought the prophecy to the Dark Lord.” Severus wasn’t sure what sort of reaction to expect from Potter at that news. But it definitely wasn’t the boy’s words.

“I know.” Severus’s head jerked back in surprise. “Professor Trelawney accidentally let it slip the night Ma- Draco was killed. After the headmaster told us about the mission, I went back and asked him about it. He told me then that it was one of the things you most regretted of your past and were working towards earning your redemption.”

“He is not incorrect,” Severus admitted.

“Professor,” Potter said after several minutes of silence where they were lost in their own thoughts. “Does that mean you knew my grandparents?”

Severus nodded. “I did. They were very proud of Lily. I imagine they would have been proud of you as well, had they ever met you.”

Severus watched the boy’s face flush and his green eyes watered behind his glasses. “Thank you, sir.” Potter whispered gruffly.

Severus gave a nod. “If you study hard each day then I will be willing to afford you an hour each night over dinner to question me about your family. Although, I should warn you, Potter, do not expect to hear anything positive in regards to your father.”

Potter gave a crooked smile. “I wouldn’t dare, sir.”

Severus gave a small snort and moved to his feet. He stepped over to the pensieve and pulled his wand. “Go find something to entertain yourself with, Potter. That irascible house elf will have dinner ready by six. I suggest you not be late. We will start on your animagi lessons after breakfast tomorrow followed by a review of your school work.” He smiled down into the pensieve at Potter’s soft groan.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus wasn’t surprised to see Potter up early the next morning. Kreacher had breakfast ready for them by the time they settled at the table, and Severus passed Potter a vial of nutrient potion. He smirked behind his morning paper as Potter made a face but downed the vial anyway before digging into his omelet. Severus finished his morning tea and toast, keeping an eye on the boy as he ate to make sure he ate plenty. Afterwards they moved into the parlor, and Severus questioned the boy on what he knew about the animagus transformation. He was surprised at how much knowledge the boy had retained. Eventually Severus was satisfied Potter just might actually be able to do this. Severus stood from the chair where he had sat while questioning the boy.

“In the beginning you will need to concentrate on your change. Once you have discovered your animagus form and are comfortable with changing it will become easier. In the meantime, meditation can help you relax and focus on your change. I want you to move to the floor.”

Severus indicated the area rug and lowered himself with his legs folded in front of him. He glanced up when Potter hadn’t moved to see the boy still sitting in his chair, an odd look on his face. “Um, you want me to sit like that?”

Severus let out a huff of irritation. “It is what I said, is it not?”

Severus watched curiously as the boy’s face bloomed bright red. “I can’t.”

“And why not?” Severus asked, enunciating each word. But his question only made the boy blush brighter and fidget with his jeans as his green eyes darted around the room. “Well!” Severus snapped.

“It, er, hurts. I mean, my jeans are too tight. I can’t…” The boy’s voice trailed off and for some unknown reason Severus’s eyes moved to the boy’s crotch. Severus rarely involved himself in relationships, but he had been with a few men in his lifetime. He had never even looked at a student in any way other than as an androgynous idiot that occasionally surprised him with a bit of knowledge, but from this angle, and with the thought now in his mind, Severus could clearly see the outline of the boy’s member in his pants. His obviously large member. Something fluttered inside Severus, and he quickly looked away as he felt heat spread over his cheeks.

“Perhaps it would be best if you changed into something more comfortable then, Mr. Potter. Today and in the future.”

Potter gave a nod and jumped from the chair to rush from the room. Severus couldn’t help but wonder since Potter looked so much like his father if perhaps that was the reason Lily had been so enamored of the prat. A deep chuckle left Severus’s lips as he pushed the horrid thought away along with thoughts of the boy’s own endowment. Potter returned several minutes later wearing sweats that easily would have fallen from his slender frame if not for the length of rope tied around the waist. Severus noticed Potter pulled at the over-large shirt in attempt to hide the makeshift belt. Severus waited for Potter to settle down across from him on the carpet, he couldn’t help the quick glance at the boy’s lap, and he fancied he could still see the outline of the tip of Potter’s member. He quickly pulled his eyes up to meet Potter’s.

“Do you know anything about meditation?”

Potter shook his head, his messy hair flying around his face. “Not really. My aunt attempted it several years ago so I know there’s a lot of sitting around doing nothing.”

Severus gave a scoff. “There is no sitting around doing nothing. You will be attempting to control your breathing and clear your mind so that you can focus on your inner magic. Do not be disappointed if you do not achieve your form in our first week. It takes time. Today we will focus on breathing. Now, close your eyes.” Severus waited for the boy to close his eyes before he spoke again. “I want you to focus on my voice. Listen to me,” Severus said, keeping his voice calm and soothing. “Try to block out everything else and only listen to me. I want you to take a deep breath and slowly let it out. As the breath leaves your body relax into it. Let your entire body go limp.” He watched Potter inhale deeply and slowly let the air out. The boy’s body visibly relaxed. “Good,” Severus praised softly and immediately noticed the soft pink that filled the boy’s cheeks. “Now just relax and let yourself breathe normally. Focus on the rise and fall of your body. Notice the movements. Breathe in. Breathe out.” Severus continued to talk softly as he guided Potter through the breathing exercises. After another minute Severus slowly raised the tone of his voice back to its normal speaking level. “Very good. Now slowly open your eyes and let yourself once more become aware of your surroundings.” 

Severus watched as Potter’s eyes fluttered open and the hazy green once again focused. Potter blinked several times. “Wow. That was weird. “

Severus pushed himself from the floor and held his hand out to help Potter to his feet. The boy stumbled slightly and caught himself by grasping onto Severus’s bicep. He pulled away with a mumbled apology, and they moved back to their seats. “We will work on your meditation for a few days until you can easily slip into the exercise. At that point I will guide you through finding your inner magic which will help with your transformation.” Potter nodded in understanding. “For now, I want you to look through your first through sixth year Defense books. I do not expect you to read them in their entirety,” Severus said at the gobsmacked look on Potter’s face. “Merely reacquaint yourself with some of the basics. After lunch we will head into Muggle London for some supplies.”

With that Severus rose and left the boy to work on his assignment. He hoped the boy was as diligent in this studying as he had been with his animagia. Severus had no idea what they would encounter on their hunt for the Horcruxes, and he had every intention of putting Potter through his paces. 

After lunch, Severus sent Potter upstairs to change back into his jeans and cast a few well-placed glamours on them both. They headed down the street to catch the local bus to a London shopping center as Severus explained they needed to act as muggles as much as possible. Severus refused to allow the boy to decline the offer of clothing, saying the headmaster had given them plenty of funds, and Potter needed clothes that fit. The boy blushed but adamantly insisted he had his own funding. Severus reminded the boy that Gringotts was most likely being watched and if it made him feel better he could pay Albus back later. They spent nearly an hour buying the boy all sorts of clothing including a few necessities. Severus remembered the first time he had been able to purchase clothes that fit him and saw the boy’s own self-confidence grow with each new outfit he tried on. At one point he even caught the boy admiring the way a pair of jeans curved along his backside causing the boy to blush brightly and hurry back into the changing room.

After purchasing the boy some new clothes and a few things for Severus, they moved into the shadows of a nearby shop so Severus could shrink their bags and slip them into his trouser pocket. Their next stop was a small homeopathic store where Severus informed the boy that muggles used many potion ingredients for various things if one knew where to find them. He spent a half hour walking Potter through the store and picking out various plants. He openly praised the boy when Potter excitedly pointed out lovegrass and watched as a blush spread over the boy’s face. It occured to Severus then that the boy most likely wasn’t used to praise. Next was a pet store where they picked up cat treats that could double as owl treats before moving on to a nearby grocers. They stocked up on meats and vegetables as well as a few things from the “specialty” isle that Severus intended to use as potions ingredients. He allowed Potter to pick out a package of biscuits on their way to the checkout line. Severus handed Potter a bag of groceries telling him it would seem odd if they were seen coming back from the shopping center with no purchases. They passed the pet store again on the way to the bus stop, and Potter asked if they shouldn’t stop back inside for some birdseed. Severus glared at the boy who chuckled all the way to the bus stop, though he couldn’t be truly mad as it suddenly struck Severus how very much like Lily the boy’s laughter was. And with his eyes squinted up with laughter and his high cheekbones it was so very easy to see that Potter was indeed Lily’s child.

It was after six by the time they made it back to Grimmauld Place, and they could tell Kreacher had already discarded what would have been their dinner. Severus unloaded his pockets with a sigh and handed Potter his part of the purchases with instructions to take them to his room and return to help with dinner. Severus took his own purchases to the lab and returned to put away the groceries. Potter practically skipped into the kitchen and immediately began to help put away the groceries.

“I thought shepherd’s pie would be quick and easy,” Severus suggested. Potter smiled brightly at him.

“Sounds bril. Want me start peeling potatoes?”

Severus gave a nod. “That would be acceptable.” Potter took the bag of potatoes over to the table and set about preparing them. “After dinner,” Severus spoke as he pulled out the other items needed for the meal, “you should replace your old clothes with the new ones and toss them out. I assume you are still carrying your emergency kit.”

Severus eyed the boy, and Potter gave a vigorous nod. “Yes, sir.” He patted his chest where Severus assumed the bag still hung and went back to peeling the potatoes.

“Good. How far did you get in your revisions?”

“Through year three.”

Severus nodded. “We will start brushing up on your dueling skills in the afternoon. I also believe we will need to work on your ability to push me from your mind.”

Potter’s head jerked up. “I thought you said we weren’t doing Occlumency. Sir.”

“We aren’t. But I will be using what is termed Invasive Legilimency, meaning a part of me will be in your mind. It is easy to lose track of time with I.L. but I should not spend more than three hours in your head. It will be up to you to give me a mental nudge should I exceed that time limit. That is what we will be practicing, not Occlumency. I.L. is also very tiring for the caster as it takes a lot of energy to stay grounded to one’s self while exploring another’s mind. I believe this is another reason the headmaster wished us to be prepared for a long mission. It might be best if we focus on one Horcrux at a time.”

Potter brought the potatoes over to the counter as Severus began to mix the dish together. “So, I get that you should be able to use my scar as a sort of roadmap to find the other Horcruxes, but how will you know where they are? I mean, won’t you essentially be following a trail without being able to know where you end up?”

“Yes. Albus and I have not exactly discussed the hows, though I was not exactly in a talking mood yesterday when he dropped you off. Perhaps he will have more explanations for us when he checks in.”

Potter gave a quiet snort. “Most likely he expects us to figure it out.”

Severus paused in placing the dish into the oven. “Most likely,” he replied. “Now, while we wait for dinner, let’s discuss what you read today, and I will ascertain if you have earned the right to question me about your family.”

Potter’s eyes lit up as he moved back over to the table and began to talk.


	4. Getting Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to mention this earlier, but I forgot. Usually it takes me forever to come up with a title for a fic but on this one, I actually had the title before I ever came up with the storyline. Odd how things work. Anyway, it's Monday (in America) so here's another chapter. Have fun!

Less than a week later, Potter was up to ten minutes of meditation, had finished his Defense books through sixth year along with Charms, and was working his way through Transfiguration. Severus took the time to explain how each subject could be adapted for various battle scenarios, and he watched the boy’s green eyes light up with understanding. Since then, the boy had eagerly worked through his revisions. In the afternoon, they spent at least an hour going over what Potter had read that day and practicing spells. Afterwards, Severus led the boy to a room he had modified for dueling practice, and he made sure to create scenarios where the boy would have to put that day’s lessons to use. Severus was beginning to understand why so many teachers praised Potter; his aptitude for learning spells, especially within a defensive parameter, was almost Auror level. The boy could be a quick learner when properly motivated.

True to his word, Severus allowed the dinner conversations to be dominated by the boy’s questions of his family. They were the typical questions Severus would expect from someone who had never known his family. What did his grandparents do? Were they nice? Was Petunia always such a spiteful harpy? Severus laughed at that one. Very rarely did the boy’s questions border on the subject of his father, and when they did, despite his earlier pronouncement, Severus did his best to keep his answers neutral. 

On the first Sunday of July, Albus appeared during the middle of their dueling lesson. Severus refused to halt the boy’s lessons and made the older wizard wait until they were done. Once the last spell was cast and Severus called a halt to the practice Albus clapped quietly.

“Very well done, Harry. You seem to be progressing well in such a short time.”

Potter smiled at the headmaster. “Thank you, sir. Professor Snape is a pretty awesome Defense teacher. I’m glad he’ll finally be getting the DADA post so other students can benefit from his expertise as well.” Severus felt something warm slide through him and began to understand Potter’s penchant for blushing at compliments.

Albus’s blue eyes twinkled merrily. “Well, it seems you have both worked past your issues with the other and are getting along. I am glad to know that.”

“Perhaps we should retire to the sitting room,” Severus interrupted the old man before he could start to truly gloat. “Potter, have that bedamned house elf bring us some tea.”

Potter chuckled as they made their way out of the room and down the hall. Ever since the evening they had made their own dinner the elf had been even more irascible than ever. They reached the sitting room, and Potter called for the elf instructing him to bring them tea and some biscuits. They settled around the couch and chairs and fixed their tea before Albus spoke again.

“I take it your lessons are going well,” he addressed Potter. The boy smiled brightly.

“Oh, yes, sir. Professor Snape is absolutely bril when he isn’t taking house points.” Potter beamed at Severus, and he blinked in surprise at the boy’s praise. “We’re working on my meditation, and he seems to think I’ll be ready to start looking for my inner magic soon. He’s having me reread all my school books and showing me how to adapt some of the spells for defense. I’m getting really good at Transfiguration, and next week he’s going to start teaching me how to push him from my mind without Occluding.”

Albus nodded at Potter’s words. “Excellent. Excellent. I trust you are allowing the boy some free time, Severus.”

“I took Potter shopping the day after he got here for some new clothes and a few other things, and I allowed him yesterday afternoon off. I understand the severity of our situation, Albus, but I am not a slave driver.”

Albus gave another nod. “Very good. As you two seem to be getting along a lot faster than I suspected, I will go ahead and give you these.” Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of silver rings etched with runes.

“Bonding rings!” Severus cried. “Just what have you got in mind, old man?”

Albus let out a deep chuckle. “Not quite bonding rings, Severus. But close. They are enchanted to allow the wearers to communicate telepathically. I thought they might come in handy should you and Harry come into a situation where you cannot converse verbally.” He held his palm out, and Severus watched as Potter reached for one of the rings. With a sigh, Severus took the other as well. “Unlike normal telepathy rings, these can be worn at all times. You need only mentally verbalize the other wearer’s name to open a link. However, you must remember to say the person’s name or they will not receive the message. I suggest putting them away for now until you are both comfortable enough to try them out. Also,” Albus reached into his robe once more and pulled out a small, blue-bound book. He held it out to Severus. “I have given some thought as to what you will do once you have located a Horcrux. This book is on Astral Projection. I believe it will allow you to Astral Project yourself to the location of the Horcrux so that you might have a better idea of the item’s whereabouts.”

Severus took the book and nodded at Potter. “There you go, Potter. It seems we will be getting a bit of help on this one after all.” Potter let out a small chuckle as he cinched up his small bag. Severus could see now that it was moke skin and wondered how he had gotten such a rare item.

“Severus,” Albus chided, but he ignored it so Albuse moved on. “Just a bit of a heads up, I have called an Order meeting for next Saturday. I don’t expect any details to be given, but we should let them know that you and Harry are working on a project that will hopefully lead to Voldemort’s demise.” They spent another half hour with Dumbledore questioning Potter on what he had been studying, and Severus felt himself blush several times at the boy’s praise. He was hard pressed to understand why he was having such a reaction to such simple praise--and from Potter no less! A boy that, until a month ago, he had just barely tolerated. But just in the short week they had spent at Grimmauld Place Severus was beginning to understand why people were drawn to Potter. He had an open and honest personality with those he considered friends, and he could smile at a person in a way that wanted one to constantly keep that smile around. The boy was still cheeky at times, and his sass seemed to know no end, but, when not directed at Severus, he could appreciate the boy’s humor.

The next few days flew by as they immersed themselves in Potter’s lessons. Severus spent the late mornings reading the book Albus had provided while Potter read through his school books causing the boy to joke that they were doing their homework together. Potter found his inner magic by Friday, and Severus had hopes the boy would be able to complete his animagi training by his birthday. Which meant they could turn their attention to the mission just as the boy became a legal Wizarding adult. This would make the actual hunting easier as they wouldn’t have to fully rely on Severus’s magic or worry about the Trace on Potter’s wand.

On Saturday, as warned, the house began to fill up with Order members starting with a gaggle of redheads. Potter immediately disappeared behind a door with Granger and Weasley while Molly took over the kitchen. Severus spoke to Arthur and Bill for a few minutes before excusing himself when the twins arrived. He made his way upstairs, intent on hiding away in his room until the last possible moment. 

“No, you don’t understand,” he heard Potter exclaim causing him to pause outside the boy’s room. He noticed the door wasn’t fully closed. “He’s like a totally different person. He hasn’t yelled at me once or even called me a dunderhead. He’s taught me so much already. I’m really excited to see what other neat things I can learn from him.”

“I told you Professor Snape wasn’t all bad, Harry,” Granger’s knowing tone floated through the crack. “Do you suppose he’ll help you with your potions?”

A familiar groan caused Severus to grin slightly. “I don’t know if I’m ready for all that. He most likely will yell and call me an idiot. I think I’d rather stick with Defense.”

“I can’t believe Snape’s going to be our Defense professor next year,” Weasley moaned.

“Professor Snape, Ron,” Granger corrected the boy.

“And he’s brilliant at Defense, Ron. You should see the way he moves when we’re dueling. It’s almost like he’s dancing. You can’t really tell in his robes, but when he’s wearing muggle trousers you can see the movement of his legs and… what?” The room was silent for a long time before Potter spoke again. “What?” he cried.

“Oh. My. God,” Granger’s voice was filled with disbelief.

Weasley’s voice was strangled when he spoke. “Are you seriously crushing on Snape?  _ Snape!” _

Severus blinked in surprise. “What?” Potter cried again. “What? No. No, of course not. I… I’m not! He’s just- I mean… oh god,” Potter moaned. “I am.” There was a soft thud and Potter’s next words came out muffled. “I am so fucking screwed.”

“Not by Snape, you’re not.”

“Ronald!” Granger gasped. There was the shuffle of movement. “Oh, Harry. It’ll pass.”

“Yeah, mate. I mean, that thing with Zabini only lasted like a month, and he was loads better looking than Snape.”

“Ronald,” Granger hissed again.

“I just need to not let it affect me,” Potter said, his voice clearer this time. “I can do this.”

“‘Course you can, mate,” Weasley encouraged.

“Right,” Granger agreed. “Just focus on the mission.”

“Right,” Potter agreed firmly. “I’ll just think about what Snape would do to me if he ever found out.”

There was a deep snort Severus assumed came from Weasley. “Right. Chop you up and use you for potions ingredients.”

“Or hand me right over to Voldemort.”

“Don’t be stupid, Harry,” Granger insisted. “He’d wait for you to kill Voldemort first then probably kill you himself.” The three friends laughed, and Severus moved away from the door.

So Potter was gay, and, more than that, had a crush on Severus. Severus had never dealt with a student crush before, but he thought the best approach was to just act as if it didn’t exist. As long as Potter didn’t act on his feelings he wouldn’t have to rebuff the boy and cause a rift between them. It was best to just go on as they had been and complete the mission.

Severus was surprised at the level of the boy’s maturity. Other than Potter’s constant blushing and inability to look Severus in the eye at the Order meeting, Potter seemed to have gotten his feelings under control rather quickly. By Monday, the boy showed no outward signs of his epiphany for which Severus was grateful. Except… Except there was a small part of him that was flattered by the boy’s crush, and he wished Potter hadn’t gotten over it so quickly. He pushed the feelings firmly behind his Occlumency shields and focused on the mission.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

By mid-July Potter’s animagus form made itself known. Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes as the green reptile slithered across the floor. He had to use the Animagus Reversal spell to get the boy back to his human self and then had to listen to the boy gush the rest of the day about what it had been like to transform and see the world in a new way. They had been practicing with Legilimency a few times a week, and Potter was getting better at pushing Severus out. Severus supposed it helped that he was much gentler with the boy during these lessons than he had been in the past. He had no wish to teach the boy a lesson or harm him as he had only a year ago. Another week of lessons and Severus felt the boy was ready to take his animagus out, and he told the boy as much at breakfast.

Just as Potter was finishing his eggs Severus folded his paper up and placed it on the table. “I believe you have come far enough along on your animagi training that we will skip it this morning.”

A look of disappointment crossed the boy’s face, but he quickly schooled his features. “Yes, sir. What did you wish to work on today, then?”

“I believe it is time to try out the rings Albus brought us.” The boy’s eyes widened in surprise. “If I understand how they work correctly, then we should be able to communicate telepathically while in our animagus forms.”

The green eyes lit with glee. “Really? Wicked.”

Severus thinned his lips at the slang. “Mmm. If we can get them to work, then I thought perhaps this afternoon we could go outside. You need to practice maneuvering about in the world in your animagus form.”

Potter smiled brightly, practically bouncing in his seat. “That’s brilliant, sir. Do you want to try now?” Potter reached beneath his shirt and pulled out the moke skin bag. Severus raised a hand stopping him.

“Let’s move to the parlor first. I wish us to be comfortable as I am not fully aware of any side effects that may occur.”

“Right. O’course,” Potter agreed eagerly, jumping to his feet. Severus followed the boy at a more sedate pace only to find the boy already seated on the couch, his ring in hand. Potter beamed up at him as Severus lowered himself to a chair, causing Severus to pause for a moment at the bright smile. He pulled his own pouch from beneath his robe and Summoned the ring from its depths. “Right,” Potter said once Severus had his ring in hand. “So, do we put them on at the same time, or what?” Potter made a face. “I don’t have to like promise to obey you or anything, do I?”

“It would be preferable,” Severus said in a monotone, “but as the headmaster said, these are not bonding rings.” Potter chuckled at Severus’s joke, and he couldn’t help but be pleased that the boy had caught on. “You place the ring on whichever finger is comfortable for you whenever you like. Once we have the rings on I will attempt to contact you first.” Potter nodded in agreement and slipped his ring on the ring finger of his right hand. They watched as the ring gave a soft blue glow and adjusted to fit Potter’s finger. Severus then slipped his own ring on his right pinky and watched it adjust as well. He looked up to see Potter watching him avidly. Remembering what Albus had said Severus began to attempt to open up the link. “ _ Potter _ .” There was no response as the boy sat watching him expectantly. He decided to try again.  _ “Potter. Can you hear me?” _ Still nothing. With a mental sigh he tried a third time. “ _ Harry!” _

The boy jumped in his seat and beamed at Severus. “That was brilliant. Can I try now?”

Severus gave a nod and waited. He watched a look of confusion cross the boy’s face several times. He was just about to tell the boy to try using his given name when “ _ SEVERUS _ !” resounded in his head. He grabbed at his head.

“Jesus fuck, Potter. You don’t have to scream,” Severus cried out as he doubled over.

“Sorry.” Potter said moving from the couch. “I’m sorry. I tried ‘Professor’ and ‘Snape’ and ‘Professor Snape’ and even ‘sir’ but none of them were working. I didn’t mean to give you a headache. Do you need anything?” Severus lifted his head to see Potter’s bright green eyes on level with his own and realized the boy was kneeling in front of him. 

“There should be a vial of Head-eaze in the loo cabinet. Can you fetch that?”

“Absolutely, sir,” Potter said, already on his feet and heading out the door. Severus gave a soft chuckle at the boy’s enthusiasm and shook his head. Potter was back a moment later thrusting the vial into Severus’s hand. Severus drank the potion down and leaned his head back to rest while the potion worked. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and took in the figure once again sitting on the couch. Potter was watching him anxiously, white teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Severus finally lifted his head.

“I’m fine, Potter. Now, shall we try this again?”

“Are you sure, sir?” Potter asked warily.

“Yes. Only do lower the volume a bit this time.” 

Potter’s face flushed pink. “Yes, sir.” Severus waited only a second before he “heard” a soft “ _ Severus” _ echo in his mind.

“ _ That is better, Harry _ ,” he sent the boy, and Potter beamed. “ _ It seems, Harry, we will be required to use each other’s given name to activate the link _ ,” Severus continued. 

“It will-” 

Severus cut the boy off with a raise of his hand.  _ “Practice with the link, Harry. We must get used to it.” _

_ “Sorry, Severus. It will be odd using your name, Severus.” _

_ “That is why we must practice, Harry.” _ Severus settled back in his chair.  _ “It seems as though, Harry, while we must continue to refer to each other by given name during communications the intent is more important than the practice?” _

A look of confusion crossed Potter’s face followed by a softly thought, “ _ I don’t understand, Severus. Sir.” _

Severus felt a rush of satisfaction that the boy had thought to speak so respectfully to him.  _ “Basically, Harry, while I don’t have to say your name to start the communication the intent is there. Therefore the ring will allow for the transmission of the thought. Ergo, Harry, intent.” _

Potter nodded in understanding. “ _ Oh, okay. I see, Severus. Thank you for explaining that.” _

_ “You are welcome, Harry. Now, I am not sure how long of a one-sided communication we can have without saying the other’s name before the thought is cut off.” _

_ “So far, Severus, sir, you have had several long thoughts that seem to have transmitted successfully _ ,” Potter pointed out, and Severus was pleased to note the boy’s attention to detail.

_ “That is true, Harry. But at what point does our conversation end?” _

A thoughtful look crossed the boy’s face.  _ “You said intent, Severus, so I wonder if…” _ Severus waited for the boy to continue but Potter simply sat there staring at him.

“ _ Harry?” _ Severus asked, causing the boy to jump and beam at him.

“ _ It worked, Severus _ .”

“ _ And what was it that worked, Harry?” _

_ “I just wanted to stop talking to you, Severus. Even though I kept talking in my mind I was talking to myself instead of you, Severus. Intent,” _ the boy beamed at Severus.

“Well done, Potter,” Severus said out loud causing the boy to blush. “I would like us to practice with the rings a bit each day. Your facial expressions give you away, so you need to work on that. The whole point in having telepathy rings is to communicate without others knowing.”

Potter bowed his head. “Yes, sir. I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Severus nodded. “Excellent. Now, I want you to read through those books on defense I found in the Black library. They are a bit more advanced than what you are used to but I don’t think it will hurt you to know them. I’ve marked a few spells I definitely want to go over with you this afternoon. After that we will take our animagi outside. We’ll start slow, maybe take a lap around the block but eventually I want us to go to the park down the road so we may test your speed, agility, control, and stamina. The more you use your animagus form the more control you have over it. From now on, it is probably best if we leave the rings on.”

“Yes, sir,” Potter agreed and promptly grabbed up one of the books on the occasional table Severus had indicated.

Severus left the boy to it and decided it was time for him to practice his own homework. He had studied the book on Astral Projection thoroughly, even finding extra reading on it in the Black library. He thought he understood how it worked and was eager to try it out. He made his way up to his room and settled on his bed, his legs crossed in front of him. He took several deep breaths and imagined his mind leaving his body. He hummed the chant softly and felt himself falling backwards into darkness. Something seemed to shift around him, and he opened his eyes to find himself looking down at his body. He looked almost peaceful with his eyes closed and body relaxed in the meditative pose. He moved around the room, taking in the dresser that held only a few personal items, a bag of potions ingredients he had purchased from the homeopathic store a few days ago that had yet to make its way to the lab, and his faded blue nightgown draped across the chair. He reached out but discovered his hand went through the fabric as if he were a ghost. So, the book hadn’t lied: he would be unable to interact with his surroundings. He wondered if, like a ghost, he would be able to walk through walls and such. To satisfy his curiosity, Severus moved towards the hallway. An eerie feeling swept through his body as he passed through the thick walls but he did indeed find himself in the hallway. 

Severus made his way down the hall and stopped at the stairs. He attempted to step down but it was as if his body didn’t understand the command as his foot stopped in mid air, even with the landing. He glanced down at the landing below and wondered how he was to get down there. A moment later he found himself at the foot of the stairs. A thoughtful look crossed his face, and he looked down the hall. A moment later he was at the opposite end of the hall. Well, that could come in handy. He pictured the kitchen and a moment later found himself looking down at the grumbling house elf as it prepared lunch. The elf ignored him as it went about his business, and Severus thought once more of the first floor landing. He landed outside the parlor and could see Potter curled up on the couch with a book in his lap. Severus tried to imagine Potter’s room but he hadn’t been in there since his initial walk through of the house. This caused a dilemma as he knew they would be unable to know exactly where a Horcrux was. Pushing the thought aside for now, Severus stepped into the parlor.

“Potter.”

The boy jumped and aimed his wand at Severus. “Jesus fuck, Snape. Warn a bloke next time.” Potter furrowed his brows and tilted his head in a thoughtful manner. “You alright, sir?”

“Why do you ask?” Severus demanded.

“I don’t know. You just seem… off. I can’t really put my finger on it.”

“Ah. Possibly because what you see is merely a representation of myself.”

Potter blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up. “You’re Astral Projecting. Brilliant. How does it feel?”

“As if I am in a dream,” Severus answered distractedly as he studied Potter’s wand. “Attempt to hex me.”

“What?” Potter nearly cried out in shock.

“I am unable to interact with my environment, nor am I able to carry my wand. I wish to know if a spell will affect me.” Severus made a motion with his hand. “Hex me, Mr. Potter. I am sure you have dreamed of it many times.” He bit back a chuckle at the boy’s guilty look. “Nothing fatal mind you.”

“Er, right. Um… Furnunculus.” The two wizards watched as the spell shot straight through Severus’s sternum.

“Nice aim, Mr. Potter.”

“Wicked!” the boy supplied helpfully. “Hey, can I learn Astral Projection?”

“I suppose it might come in some use,” Severus conceded. “You will read the book in your spare time.”

“Absolutely,” Potter promised quickly.

Severus gave a nod. “I will let you get back to work. I need to know how far this spell will allow me to travel.”

“Good luck,” Potter said, going back to his book. He shot a look at Severus before turning back to his studies, a wide smile growing on his lips. 

Severus started by imagining the backyard of Grimmauld Place. When that didn’t seem to cause a problem, he moved further afield, going to the alley behind the shopping center where they often frequented these days. After that was his house on Spinner’s End and finally the gates of Hogwarts. When he appeared in the headmaster’s office, Albus merely looked up from his desk and smiled.

“Ah, Severus. I see you have been working on your Astral Projection. Are you getting the feel of it?”

“Yes,” Severus answered tersely. “Spells do not work on this form. Nor am I able to use stairs. But, as you can see, I have overcome that particular obstacle. This is only my first foray so I still have some kinks to work out.”

“Excellent. Excellent. How is Harry coming along?”

“He is progressing. We attempted to use the rings this morning as I will take him out in his animagus form this afternoon.”

“Oh, excellent,” Albus clapped his hands. “So, what is the boy’s form?”

Severus smiled enigmatically and imagined his room back at Grimmauld Place. He gave a cackle of glee when he found himself once more standing over his body


	5. Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small look into Harry's mind. Poor Sev.

“Potter!”

The boy gave a jerk followed by a sharp: “fuck!”

“Language,” Severus told him. “Come with me.”

Potter used a scrap of paper to mark his place in his book and set it on the table before rising from the couch. “I thought you were practicing your Projecting again,” Potter said as he followed Severus up the stairs.

“I am, but I had an idea I would like us to try.” Severus led the boy into his room and settled himself on his bed. He glanced up to see Potter’s flushed face and was reminded of the boy’s crush. “Give me a moment to project myself, then I wish for you to cast a disillusionment spell over my body.”

Potter’s eyes went wide in what Severus was beginning to interpret as his impressed look. “Do you think it will work?”

“I am not sure. I have already attempted imagining myself invisible but that did not work. Now, give me a moment please.” Potter nodded and waited patiently while Severus went into his trance and soon found himself standing next to the boy. “You may cast the spell.”

Potter jumped and turned to look at Severus. “Wicked,” he said with a bright smile. 

Severus waved his hand. “Go on. Nonverbal please. Like we have been practicing.”

“Right,” Potter said, turning his attention back to the corporeal Severus. Severus watched Potter mouth the word and tap the top of his head. He felt the spell wash over his body and watched it seem to disappear under a veil. 

“Interesting. I could feel the effects of the spell,” Severus observed out loud. Potter turned to him and his green eyes went wide.

“Bloody hell. Now I know how Ron felt the first time I put my invisibility cloak on.”

“I take it the spell worked,” Severus said, moving over to the dresser and mirror. He was gratified to see that it showed no reflection.

“Will it still work if you cast it on yourself?” Potter asked, talking to the spot Severus had been moments earlier. He smiled at the gesture.

“I am not sure.” Potter jumped and turned towards Severus’s voice. “Remove the spell if you will. There is one more thing I would like you to try.” Potter obeyed and waved his wand ending the spell. Severus watched both his corporeal and astral self appear in the mirror. “Good. Now, put me in a body bind.” Potter glanced at him warily and Severus waved his hand. “Go on. You may remove it after the count of ten.”

Potter gave a nod and pointed his wand at Severus’s body. A moment later a flash of ice blue light surrounded the body on the bed, and Severus felt his entire body lock up. Potter glanced over at him, his lips moving as he counted. As soon as Potter ended the spell Severus pulled himself back into his body.

“So spells on the corporeal form will affect the projection as well. Good to know. Now,” Severus swirled his wand around himself as he cast the disillusionment charm and pulled into the projection. He stepped over to the mirror and was pleased to once again not see a reflection. “Excellent.”

“Jesus fuck, Snape,” Potter snapped. “I think you’re having too much fun with that spell.”

“Language, Potter,” Severus said, making sure the boy could hear the laughter in his voice. “Are you finished with your studying for the day?”

“Yes, sir,” Potter replied in the general direction Severus’s voice had come from.

“Good. Then let’s stop for lunch, and after lunch we will head out to the park.”

“Brilliant,” Potter said, heading out of Severus’s room. Severus returned to himself and ended the spell before rising from the bed. He followed the boy down to the kitchens where they would no doubt have to fix their own lunch. Kreacher seemed to be on some sort of strike only appearing once a day to grumble about half-bloods and traitors. Severus couldn’t help but notice the boy had filled out in the near-month since he had come to Grimmauld Place. He knew the boy was on some sort of exercise regimen as Severus had overheard Potter tell the oldest Weasley boy as much at an Order meeting the week before, not to mention Severus was making sure the boy ate regular meals. Severus also imagined their now-daily treks to the park were helping to keep the boy in shape as well. He remembered his own increase in arm strength after learning his animagus form, and, since Potter was a snake, he was using his entire body to move.

And move he did. Potter took to controlling his animagus form like a fish to water. It was almost as if he was born to be a snake. It had taken Potter no time at all to figure out the workings of his animagus form. While Potter would never be as fast as Severus, in their forms the two wizards could cover several miles in an hour. Potter was also halfway through the Astral Projection book, stopping occasionally to ask Severus intelligent questions. Severus was pleased with the boy’s progress enough that he felt no qualms about letting the boy take off a few days for his birthday and William Weasley’s wedding. Potter was excited for the opportunity to spend time with his friends, and Severus thought he could use the small break as well, both knowing that when Potter returned they would start heavily on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

It wasn’t until Potter came stumbling through the Floo that Severus realized he had actually missed the boy. Well, he supposed he should start referring to him as a man now as the boy was currently two days past his seventeenth birthday. Severus looked up from his newspaper to see Potter beaming brightly at him.

“Hello, professor. Have a nice weekend?”

“It was tolerable,” Severus answered, folding the paper and placing it on the table. “And you?”

“It was brilliant,” Potter said, dropping his bag to the floor and plopping into a chair. “Molly gave me a watch that belonged to her brother which was totally bril of her, and Remus gave me this wicked book of advanced Defensive spells.” Potter made a face and began to sort through the platter of biscuits on the table. Severus had no doubt the boy was looking for the strawberry iced ones as those were his favorite. “Ginny tried to kiss me which was awkward, and she cried a bit when she was told I was gay, but I thought she would have figured that out last summer when I kept eyeing Charlie. But whatever.” Potter snatched out one of the pink biscuits and took a bite. “The wedding was beautiful,” he said once he had swallowed. “I swear Fleur was using some sort of Veela magic. I had to keep reminding Ron to stop drooling. Viktor was there which Ron wasn’t too happy about, and I met Luna’s dad. Bit of an oddball, but what can you say? He’s Luna’s dad. Anyway, I really appreciate the time off. I even got to play a bit of quidditch with Ron and his brothers while we were out there. If felt brilliant to be back on a broom.” Potter finished off the biscuit and smiled up at Severus. “So, when do we begin?”

Severus took a sip of his tea and studied the b- _ man _ sitting across from him. Potter’s hair was still messy, his eyes were still framed by those horrid spectacles, and his skin was still disgustingly perfect. Even more so with the amount of sun he seemed to have gotten the last few days. But he seemed somehow different. Perhaps they were changes that had slowly built over the last month but Severus had been too close to notice, but he was noticing now. Perhaps noticing a little too well.

_ “We will start, Harry, by continuing our conversation using the rings.” _ Potter’s eyes lit up, but that was the only indication of their communication.

“_ That’s great, Severus. I showed Ron and Hermione my animagus form so I got some practice in with that.” _

_ “And did they recognize the type of snake you were, Harry?” _

Potter fidgeted with another cookie as if he were bored. “_ Not until I showed them my fangs, Severus. Hermione figured out I was a mamba.” _

Severus took a sip of his tea. _ “And did they name you, Harry? Let me guess; Slither? Kaa? Mr. Wiggles?” _ Potter let out a snort and shook his head.

_ “Actually, Severus, I told them that you had already named me Emerald,” _ Potter confessed with a slight blush. Severus himself was speechless. He had only used the name teasingly after Potter had been unable to come up with his own animagus name. He remembered when Albus had named him Ebony for the same reason and was pleased that Potter had chosen to keep the name. 

_ “Emerald it is then. Now, I think it is time we discussed the mission, Harry.” _ Potter straightened up in his seat and met Severus’s dark eyes. “That is good for now. I don’t want to have to constantly remember to say your name while we talk,” Severus said out loud.

“Yes, sir. So did you want to start today?”

“In a way,” Severus said, pausing to take a sip of his tea as Potter summoned his own tea cup and fixed himself a cup of tea. “We will move to the parlor in a bit where I have set up two chaise lounges so we may be comfortable during the procedure. I will need to spend a few days familiarizing myself with your mind and finding the soul shard. I will do my best to not be too invasive but I will be unable to stop myself from seeing _ some _ memories. I will do you the favor of not mentioning anything potentially embarrassing.”

“But won’t I know what memories you’ve seen?” Potter asked warily.

“Not necessarily. Remember, Invasive Legilimency is different. A part of me will actually be in your mind.”

Potter gave a nod. “Alright. I suppose we should get started then. No sense in putting it off.”

Severus nodded in agreement. “I suggest you take your things to your room and change into something more comfortable,” he added, eyeing Potter’s jeans. “Meet me in the parlor in a quarter hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Potter said, jumping to his feet and grabbing up his bag. 

As soon as the… man left the kitchen, Severus gathered up a tea tray with biscuits on it and headed towards the parlor. The chaises were a soft grey as Severus had opted for a neutral color rather than a House color. They were also covered in pillows and throws, though one did sport matching green while the other held red pillows. Severus set the tea tray on the table between the two loungers and settled on the one with green pillows. He pulled a vial of pepper-up from his robe pocket and placed it on the table as well. A few minutes later, Potter appeared having exchanged his jeans for black sweats, and Severus motioned to the opposite couch. Potter sat down and pulled a pillow out to look at it. He grinned at Severus.

“Nice.”

Severus gave a snort. “I did inform you I wished for our comfort. We will only try a thirty minute session today. Once I am connected to you, you need not retain eye contact but you will need to refrain from doing anything that requires mental stimulation. An easy feat for you, no doubt,” Severus said with a sly look.

“Oi!” Potter cried, his own lips twitching at the tease.

“That means no reading or studying. I have brought snacks in case you get hungry. It is best if you try to stay awake as I.L. can get tricky in the dream world. Try not to focus too much on any one particular thought, and if anything should happen and you need me simply give me a mental nudge and I will reverse the I.L. immediately. Understood?”

Potter gave a serious nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now set your timer for thirty minutes and get comfortable.” Severus waited while Potter positioned himself and gave a small wave of his wand. Severus was pleased to note the teen didn’t even mouth the words of the spell as he cast. Once the timer was going Severus pointed his wand at Potter’s green eyes and cast the spell.

He felt himself being pulled into the darkness of Potter’s mind, through the thin veil of Occlumency the teen had never quite learned how to strengthen, and finally tumbled into what looked like a chaotic mess. Severus jerked back in surprise. No wonder the teen couldn’t Occlude; his thoughts were a jumble of memories and emotions. Severus watched a scene of what he assumed must have been this last weekend’s quidditch game fly over his head, quickly followed by Ginevra Weasley pressing her lips to Potter’s. Severus felt Harry’s surge of disgust which washed over the scene as Severus moved forward. Or he attempted to move forward before he tripped over a memory of a large golden snitch which he recognized as a cake. Next to it, floating in a bubble of warmth and love was a dented pocket watch. Severus carefully stepped over a conversation with the wolf and moved around the awkward dance Potter had been forced to share with the Weasley girl at William’s wedding. 

_ “But it’s been a month, _ ” Weasley whined from where he sat on a bed, digging through a pile of candies. “ _ Surely you can’t still be crushing on the greasy git after living with him for so long.” _

_ “Ronald,” _ Granger admonished as Severus stepped around the memory. He paused as he was nearly hit with the memory of Draco dying in Potter’s arms. Guilt, anger, frustration, and regret colored the memory. Severus was about to head in a different direction when what felt like a gust of wind knocked him back. He knew from their earlier practices that was his warning to end the spell. Severus closed his eyes and mumbled a Finite, a moment later he found himself back in the parlor of Grimmauld Place looking into the expectant green eyes of the other man.

“My god, Potter. How do you function?” Potter’s cheeks flushed. “Your thoughts are so chaotic it’s no wonder you can’t Occlude. I’m surprised you’re even able to sleep at night. I barely made it past memories of this summer.” Severus shook his head. “This is going to be a bit more complicated than I first thought. Allow me to think on it, and we will try again tomorrow. But for now,” Severus said, rising to his feet with Potter copying his movements, “I believe I mentioned how exhausting I.L. is, so I am going for a nap. Skim over those Astral Projection books and refresh your memory. When I wake, we will start your training on that.”

“Thank you, sir,” Potter called as Severus headed out of the parlor. He waved the teen off and went upstairs for a kip.

“Alright, Potter,” Severus said the following morning. “We’re going to try something a little different this time.” He placed the triangular metronome next to the tea tray and set it to ticking. “I want you to lie back and practice your meditation, only instead of focusing on my voice, you’re going to focus on the metronome. Remember to breathe evenly.” Severus settled himself on his chaise and watched Potter’s breathing slow down and even out as the teen relaxed. After several minutes Severus spoke softly. “Concentrate on the ticking but slowly open your eyes.”

Potter obeyed and Severus quickly cast the spell. This time when he pushed past the barriers the room was no less messy but the memories seemed to be frozen in place. He quickly made his way through the layers of memories, bypassing this summer, Draco’s death, several lust-clouded memories of Charlie Weasley, Dolores Umbridge shrouded in hatred and pain. Interspersed among the memories were pain-laced visions of the Dark Lord and Death Eater meetings Potter should have had no knowledge of. This then must have been the pain-filled nightmare Potter had experienced earlier this summer. There was the pain and terror of watching the Dark Lord’s rebirth and on the edge of that an awe-filled vision of ghostly apparitions that included Lily, James, and Cedric Diggory. Severus paused at the spectre of his friend before moving on. He had just reached a memory filled with hope and longing as Black promised Harry a home when he was knocked back by the gust of wind.

He blinked himself awake and nodded as Potter eyed him questioningly. “That will work,” he told the teen. “I was able to get much further along this time. Your mind is still crowded, though it is not so frantic. Good job, Potter.” The teen blushed as he moved the blanket off of him.

“So will I need to meditate the entire time you are in my mind?”

Severus shook his head. “No. Once I know the pathway to the soul shard it will take me no time at all to find it again. I think perhaps a continued fifteen minutes of meditation once I have entered and you should be free to pursue other mindless tasks. Tomorrow we will try for an hour. Time moves much different in I.L. than one realizes. If you need me I will be in my room. Good afternoon, Potter.”

Severus rose from the couch and made his way up to his room to once again crash for the rest of the morning. Though he had told Potter he could not be in the teen’s mind for more than three hours, Severus doubted he would allow a session to go on for so long. Just the half hour he had done yesterday and today wore him out for half a day.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus came to a stop as he reached a wall of pure green light. He was fairly certain this was unusual, which probably meant, for Potter, it was important. He thought he heard faint sounds on the other side and tentatively raised his hand to press a palm against the green, shimmering substance. With barely any pressure, his hand fell through and immediately became suffused with a feeling of coldness, almost as if he were touching a Dementor. He pulled his hand back and took a deep breath before stepping through the green veil.

Verdant brightness filled the room that echoed with Lily’s familiar voice crying out. “_ Not Harry. Please. Not Harry.” _An infant cried in the distance, and Severus turned to take in the room. It was much like he would expect a nursery to be with murals on the wall, a changing table, a dresser, and an old-fashioned, hand-carved crib. Sitting in the crib, surrounded by an aura of loss, despair, and confusion was a small child with wild black hair and watery green eyes. Though his mouth didn’t move his cries echoed around them. There was movement under the crib, and Severus looked down to find another infant. This one though was as ugly as the baby Harry was innocent. Its scaly arms and legs flailed about as its empty, black eyes stared at Severus. Severus felt a shiver run down his spine and knew the coldness and hatred that filled the room came from that thing. A wispy trail of a red substance floated from the thing under the bed, and Severus followed the trail with his eyes. It floated out the open window, and Severus stepped over to look beyond the wooden frame. The red trail disappeared into a blackness, and Severus studied it for a moment.

As he was knocked back by the now-familiar wind his arm intercepted the red trail, and he felt the magic pull on his Mark. He knew then that Albus had been right. Somehow he would be able to allow this… essence to absorb him, and he could follow it’s misty trail. With that knowledge he pushed his way out of the green room somehow knowing he would be unable to leave Potter’s mind from inside it. He ended the spell only to find Potter standing over him, a look of concern on the teen’s face. 

“Professor! Are you okay?”

Severus had to blink to focus on the man. “I believe so. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been trying to reach you for a quarter hour, sir. I was getting worried.”

“I apologize,” Severus said as he went to sit up. He immediately regretted his actions as the entire room spun.

“Sir!” Potter cried out in alarm and wrapped Severus’s tilting body in his arms. “Perhaps you should take your nap here, sir,” the teen suggested. “I can do my reading in my room and tell Kreacher not to disturb you.”

“I appreciate that, Potter. Thank you.” Potter was already helping Severus to lie back down, and Severus didn’t even remember pressing his head to the pillow before he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanted to apologize for the added notes in the middle of the chapters but I've had to deal with having my work copied to 3 different sites without my permission so I'm trying to cover all my bases. Hope they aren't too annoying.


	6. A Trip to London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another exciting chapter. (lol. Just kidding.) FYI there's a tiny bit of Harry/OC but nothing too bad.

“Albus.”

The headmaster looked up from the paperwork spread over his desk and smiled brightly. “Severus, my boy. How are you doing? I Flooed last evening, but Harry said you were resting after your I.L. session.”

“I am well, thank you. I was finally able to locate the Horcrux inside Potter yesterday. It has taken us nearly a week.”

Albus nodded. “Good, good. Just do not wear yourself out, Severus.”

“I am aware of my limitations, Albus.” Severus glanced down at the chair in front of him and wished he could drum his fingers on the wooden back. “I need to ask you something, but I fear it will need to stay between us for now.”

“Of course, Severus. What can I do for you?”

Severus shook his head. “No. It is not a favor. I need information. During your study of I.L. at St. Mungo’s did you ever come across a… wall, for lack of a better word.”

Albus’s posture seemed to become more erect, and he deliberately set his quill down. “A few times.”

“What did it mean?”

“That depends,” Albus said slowly. “Typically a wall that was colored red meant the mind had been cursed while a black wall usually indicated loss of memory from amnesia or a memory spell.”

“And green. Did you ever come across a green wall?”

Severus watched Albus swallow thickly. “Once. But not at St. Mungo’s.” An odd look came over Albus’s face, and he turned his head slightly to stare at some unknown object. Severus clenched his fist to keep from demanding answers from the old man. “Shortly after my duel with Gellert,” Albus spoke softly, “I was asked to visit Nurmengard. When I arrived, the warden informed me Gellert had been acting… emotionally stunted since his arrival. They demanded to know what spells I had used on the man that would mentally incapacitate him. I swore there were none and asked if I might attempt Invasive Legilimency to determine the problem. I had just started my study of the technique but knew enough to know what I was doing. When I entered his mind, a place I had been numerous times before, it was almost completely enshrouded in a shimmering green wall. I asked the warden what they had done to him, and they admitted to only binding his magic. They had bound his magic, but had done it in such a way that it bound his mind as well. Fortunately I was able to undo the spell before any major damage was done.”

“Are you telling me Potter’s magic is bound?” Severus gasped, the only thing that kept him from falling into the chair was the knowledge that it would not hold his spectral form. “But… I’ve  _ felt _ his magic, Albus. Yes, it is wild and untamed, but it is strong and… and…” Severus was at a loss as to the right word to describe Potter’s level of magic.

“Immense,” Albus supplied and Severus nodded. “Yes. Knowing what you have discovered concerns me slightly. Once we remove the Horcrux he will need additional training to control what is released. How large was this wall you encountered?”

“Not very large, thank Merlin. It encompassed the memory of the Dark Lord’s downfall and his Horcrux.” 

A thoughtful look crossed the headmaster’s face, and he drummed his long fingers on his desk. “Hmm. Perhaps it is the Horcrux that has bound his magic. If that is the case then we can rest knowing it was not some other outside force. But it also means the binding should be released when the Horcrux is destroyed. Though while it only encomapsses a single memory there is a lot of magic in that memory. I am afraid we will not know how much of his magic was bound until it is released.” Albus pushed back from his desk and stood. Severus watched him walk over to the single window and stare out across the grounds, Albus’s hands clasped behind his back. Severus let this new information filter through his mind as Albus was lost in his own thoughts. He finally turned back to Severus. “I am afraid I can see no positive side of keeping this news from Harry, Severus. He will need to know about the binding so that he is prepared.”

Severus nodded his head in agreement. “Yes. But perhaps beyond that…”

Albus nodded. “Beyond that it will be up to Harry whom he tells.”

_ “Severus, where are you? I thought you were resting?” _

“I must go, Albus. Potter is looking for me.”

The headmaster smiled brightly at the indication that the two younger wizards were using the telepathy rings. “I will speak to you and Harry later, Severus.”

Severus gave a nod and woke up to Potter standing at the end of his bed, arms crossed. “You’re supposed to be resting. That was the whole point in not doing I.L. today.”

Severus stretched his legs out, contentment washing over him at Potter’s clear concern. “So glad to know you are concerned about my health, Potter,” he said dryly to cover his pleasure.

Potter rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m concerned, Severus. whether you wish to admit it or not, I’ve come to think of you as a friend, or at least a partner.”

Severus was taken aback by the man’s use of his name. “And do you often take advantage of your friends or partners by using their given names before you are invited to do so?”

Potter blinked in confusion before his mouth dropped open and a blush spread over his cheeks. “I… I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. It’s just a habit, sir. I’ve come to think of you as ‘Severus’ in my head because of all the telepathy and-” Severus waved off the man’s excuse.

“Understandable, Potter. It was obvious you were unaware of the slip.”

“Er, you could call me ‘Harry’ if you wanted. Sir.”

“Perhaps,” Severus said noncommittally. “In the meantime, there is something the headmaster and I think you should know.”

“Is that where you were?” Potter asked almost shyly.

“Yes. Have a seat.” It wasn’t until Potter’s blush deepened that Severus realized they were still in his room. As much as he wanted to rescind the offer he thought it would be too telling so kept his mouth shut as Potter lowered himself to the bed. “Yesterday, just before locating the Horcrux,” Potter winced at the reminder of the soul shard lodged in his mind, “I came against a green wall of light. That is what I went to speak to the headmaster about. It seems that when the Horcrux latched on to you it formed a bind on your magic, possibly to retain its hold or to protect itself from your magic expelling it. Regardless of why it is there, the fact is: it is. In short, what this means is that you do not have access to all your magic.” The man’s mouth gaped open. “When the Horcrux inside you is expelled, it will most likely release that magic as well causing a rush of power for you.”

“H-how much magic?” Potter whispered hoarsely.

“It is hard to say at this point. But I will do my best to help you learn to control it.”

Potter nodded, a look of shock still on his face. Severus reached over and laid a hand on the man’s knee causing Potter to jerk. “Um. I think I just… need a moment.”

Severus nodded. “Perhaps we should cancel lessons for the day.”

“But tomorrow is Saturday,” Potter protested.

“I think after this last week we both deserve a few days off. In fact, if you’d like we can go into London and get away for a bit.”

Potter nodded. “I think I would like that.”

Severus nodded. “Go on then, and I’ll see you at dinner.”

Potter nodded and numbly stood to leave Severus’s room. Severus watched the man go and couldn’t help but feel a tad bit of sympathy for him. It couldn’t be easy knowing you didn’t have full access to your powers. Not just that, but that it was practically being held in ransom by an invading alien soul. 

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

“What is that?” 

It was late Saturday afternoon and they were stopped at a cafe for tea. They had gotten a late start that morning, both men opting to sleep in before going to London. Severus’s pockets were filled with bags from their usual stops as well as a nearby bookshop Potter had, surprisingly, asked if they could check out. They spent over an hour in the large franchise ran bookstore before they had paid and left. At some point, Severus suspected it was the weekend Potter had spent at the Burrow, the younger wizard had gained access to his vault because the man never seemed to run out of money. They had yet to stop by Diagon Alley, neither in any hurry to tempt fate, or the Dark Lord. They had lunched at a small fish and chip stand before Severus dragged Potter to a small art gallery, informing the man that since he was now an adult he should opt for a bit of culture on occasion. Severus glanced over at the building across the street to see a line of teenagers of all ages heading into the warehouse type building.

“That is a roller rink. They used to be all the rage when I was a teenager. It looks like they are coming back into style.”

“You mean like for roller skating?” Potter asked and Severus nodded. “Dudley used to go skating with Pierce last summer. I wonder if that’s the same place.”

“Doubtful,” Severus said, eyeing Potter. “I suppose, if you would like, we can go.”

Potter jerked his head to look at Severus, his eyes wide. “Really? Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I did drag you to the art gallery, I suppose it’s only fair for you to have a bit of fun.”

“What about you?” Potter said with concern.

Severus gave a wave of his hand. “I will read one of my new books and refrain from bothering you whilst you interact with other juvenile troublemakers.”

Potter chuckled. “Come on, Professor. You can even cast a muffling charm to keep the noise out.”

“So generous, Potter,” Severus said as he rose to his feet. They made their way across the street and followed the teenagers inside. Potter eagerly paid his way after they were informed Severus would be free if he did not intend to skate. They entered the large carpeted room with another line of teenagers at the far end as they waited for their skates. Severus pointed in the direction of the rink at the small enclosed area.

“I’ll be in the snack area if you need me. Or use the ring,” he said holding his hand up.

Severus took a step but was pulled to a halt by Potter’s grasp on his arm. “What do I do?”

“Go to the counter and tell then your shoe size and they will give you skates. Put them on and join the throng on the floor. Just shuffle your feet along.”

“Um, okay,” Potter said warily. 

Severus watched him make his way over to the counter watching the other teens as if they could help him understand what to do. A girl in front of Potter turned to say something to him, and he shook his head. She smiled brightly at him and must have introduced herself as, a moment later, she held her hand out. Severus left the teen to it and went to find a place to settle down. He pulled a book from the bag in his pocket, surreptitiously casting a re-enlargement spell so it appeared as if he pulled the book from his jacket pocket. He glanced up at Potter to see the man immersed in conversation with the girl and turned his attention back to his book. He glanced up several minutes later and noticed Potter and the girl heading towards the skating floor. She was guiding him carefully along with another girl and the three teens were laughing and talking. Severus left him to it and turned his attention to his book.

“Severus.” Severus looked up some time later to see Potter and the two girls from earlier coming towards him. The teen looked to have gotten the idea of skating as he moved gracefully across the snack area floor. “Severus, this is Sally and Amanda. They’ve been helping me. Girls, this is my friend Severus.” Severus gave a small start at the introduction. “In his spare time he attempts to cram information into my head,” Potter added with a bright smile. The girls smiled politely and nodded a hello. “I’m going to get me something from the snack bar. I’m parched. Do you want anything?”

“A water will be sufficient…” Severus’s eyes darted to the two muggle girls, “Harry.”

“Right,” Potter beamed at him, and the three teens headed off to the snack bar. Severus felt pleased that Potter had thought to check if he needed anything. Potter returned a few minutes later with a water for Severus before the girls dragged him off to another table surrounded by a group of teens. Potter was introduced around and was quickly drawn into the conversation. It reminded Severus of seeing the younger man around Hogwarts surrounded by his friends. There was a part of him that was glad the man was still able to relax and enjoy himself.

Severus took a sip of his water and went back to his book. He glanced up at one point to see Potter talking to another young man with dark blond hair before going back to his book. Sometime later Severus closed his book and checked his watch. It was nearly seven so he knew he and Potter would be on their own for dinner. At the thought he realised he was starting to get hungry and looked around for his charge. The group at the other table had long since dispersed so he began to search the skate floor, the disco lights making it hard to discern the skaters. He moved closer to the half wall that separated the snack area from the skaters and watched as the teens moved past. After seeing the same girl for the third time, Severus was starting to get worried. Surely if the man was in trouble he would have used the telepathy rings. Unless he was unconscious. Severus pressed his thumb against the ring anxiously.

“ _ Harry! _ ” He waited for a count of five and tried again.  _ “Harry!” _

_ “Fuck, Severus. Not now,” _ came the reply.

Anger washed over Severus. “ _ Where are you, Harry?” _ he asked, putting as much anger in his thoughts as possible.

_ “The loo. Be out in a bit.” _

Severus stalked towards the bathrooms knowing there was no reason the man should have been in there this long. The bathrooms were located down a long hallway that turned just past the men’s room to what Severus assumed must be the offices or employee lounge. He was just about to push open the door to the men’s room when he heard Potter’s soft voice coming from around the corner. He silently krept forward.

“No. I’m serious. My tutor will be looking for me,” Potter said, sounding breathless.

“Come on, Harry,” came a muffled voice. “You can’t get me all worked up and leave me.”

Potter let out a soft chuckle. “I told you fifteen minutes ago to stop.”

“But you like this.”

“Mmm, yes,” Potter let out a soft groan that, for some reason, went straight to Severus’s cock and had the added benefit of spurring him into action. He stormed around the corner to see Potter’s head bent back and a head of dark blond hair buried in Potter’s neck. Jealous anger surged through Severus, and he had the fleeting thought that Potter had a crush on  _ him _ before pushing the thought away. 

“Mr. Potter.” Both boys jumped apart, guilt washing over their faces.

“Er, Snape, um,” Potter stumbled over his words. “I was just coming. To, um, find you.” Potter blushed brightly at his words, and Severus couldn’t help the quick glance at the boy’s crotch. He vaguely noted that Potter didn’t seem to be very hard even after the snogging session he had apparently just engaged in. Severus lifted a brow at the two teenagers.

“Yes. Well, it is after seven so we will be on our own for dinner. It is time I returned you to the safety of your house. Come.”

“Right.” Potter smiled apologetically at the other teen and gave a small wave. “It was, er, nice meeting you, Bryan. Good luck with the job search.”

Severus turned and strolled down the hall, the sound of rolling wheels following him. They silently made their way over to a bench, and Potter pulled his shoes from a small cubby before sitting down. Potter quickly changed out of the skates and into his trainers before grabbing the skates and standing up. The younger man wobbled and Severus caught him, causing Potter to blush brightly.

“Sorry. Guess it’s a little awkward with the trainers after wearing skates for four hours.”

Severus gave a nod. “It can be a bit disconcerting. I remember.”

Potter gave him a shy smile before he hurried off to turn in his skates. Severus breathed in the warm air as they stepped out of the rink. He pointed to a dark alley he thought they might be able to Disapparate from, and they began to walk.

“Er, thanks for that,” Potter said quietly. “Letting me skate. It was really fun. Maybe after the war I can take Ron skating. I bet he’d like that.”

“I would avoid snogging him in dark corners, were I you, Mr. Potter. I do not get the impression Mr. Weasley would enjoy that particular part.” He glanced over at Potter and was gratified to see the man’s face a bright red.

“I don’t normally do that, you know?”

“Snog in dark corners?”

“Yeah.” Potter reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “Or with people I just met. But Bryan was really sweet, and I’ve never, you know…”

Severus glanced over to see Potter waving his hand about uselessly. “Snogged someone?” he supplied causing Potter’s face to go even redder. 

“Yeah, well, no. I mean, I’ve kissed a person. A girl. Just… never kissed a bloke. And Bryan offered, so I thought I should try it. Just to know. You know? In case I don’t… get to.”

Potter’s words trailed off, and Severus understood what the man meant. Suddenly it didn’t seem to matter that Potter had spent a quarter hour making out with some stranger because, for once in his life, the man had gotten to do something completely normal for a teenager. Severus took Potter’s elbow and led him into the darkened alley.

“Let’s go home, Harry.”


	7. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Smart!Harry to cheer up my favorite Lily. Hope your weekend gets better.

Severus glared at the shimmering wall of green and pushed his way past it. Lily’s voice still echoed around him along with little Harry’s cries. Severus stepped over to the window and the red mist, took a deep breath, and held out his arm. The red mist seemed to envelope him, starting with his Dark Mark and wrapping around his body. Once he was fully wrapped in the mist, there was a small tug and nothing more. Severus moved towards the crib and horrid-looking Horcrux then back towards the window. It seemed as if he had full control of his own movements. Hoping this was the case once he was outside the window, he moved forward. 

There was no other way to describe what happened next other than he became a part of the mist. He could still differentiate between himself and the soul path, but he was able to move freely along the path at a rapid pace. He noticed the further along he went, the darker the strand became until it was a pitch black. Soon he found himself surrounded by blackness. Severus came to a halt and seemed to pull away from the inky fog to find himself in what looked like a dark cave backlit with an eerie green light. He moved towards the darkness once more but this time he realized it wasn’t completely black. There were jagged lines crossing the entirety of the thing with more black lines shooting from the inkinesss. A moment of panic seized Severus that he wouldn’t be able to find his way back to Potter, but the moment he stepped further away he noticed that part of the blackness followed him. He had somehow become a part of Potter’s horcrux. He reasoned by entering the Dark Lord’s soul through the Horcrux path he had essentially melded with it. 

Severus stood back to contemplate the darkness. Surely each of these pathways couldn’t be a Horcrux. No one would have been able to survive having their soul split so much. Severus studied the myriad of black pathways for several minutes before turning away. He moved over to what looked like water trickling down the rocks and studied the shining substance for several moments before realizing it was not water but blood. Severus reared back and stepped into a puddle. Before he could move his foot, he was pulled into the thick red substance.

A young man stood over an elegantly set table, three people gaping at his handsome form.  _ “But don’t you recognize me,  _ father?” the word was spit out like a curse. “ _ I was named for you, after all.” _ The young man tossed a book on the dinner table and gold lettering shone in the candlelight: ‘T. M. Riddle.’ Severus recognized it as the unmarred journal that Albus had shown him so many months ago.  _ “Tom Marvolo Riddle. Surely you remember my grandfather.” _

_ “That crazy old man!” the elderly Riddle snapped, and Tom turned on his grandfather, a feral look in his eyes. _

_“You will not disrespect my kin. Avada Kedavra._” The wand was out before Severus had realized it. Severus ignored the grandmother’s screams as he began to understand he was seeing the creation of Riddle’s first Horcrux. As the teenager turned his wand on the screaming woman, Severus moved in the direction of his misty link. 

He found himself back in the cave and moved towards another glinting spot on the ground. He stepped into the memory and found himself surrounded by be-robed Death Eaters. 

“ _ The old fool will not interfere with my plans again, _ ” the Dark Lord cried.  _ “Potter will be mine. And then the world will see who is the better wizard.” _

Severus followed his link from the memory, slightly dejected. He had hoped that only the creation of the Horcruxes were in the bloody memories. He would have to find another way to discern which lines led to the Horcruxes. Knowing he could do nothing else for the day, Severus headed back towards the black mass. Almost as soon as he stepped into the darkness, he felt a small tug and allowed himself to be pulled. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself once more back in Harry’s nursery. He moved towards the green wall and noticed the red mist still surrounded him. He worried if there would be lasting consequences, but as he stepped through the wall the red mist immediately let go of him. So then the block was a protective shield, he deduced. He ended the spell and found himself blinking at the sight of Potter bent over a drawing pad.

Potter looked up at Severus’s movements and glanced over at the running counter he must have set when coming out of his meditation. “You’re back. You still have another half hour.”

“Traveling through the link is faster than moving through a person’s mind,” Severus said by way of explanation.

“Did you have any luck?” Potter asked closing up his drawing pad and cancelling the timer.

“A bit. I’d like us to look over what I came across in the pensieve later.”

Potter nodded and pointed to the table. “Kreacher is even more shirty since we missed dinner last night, so I had Dobby bring us something from Hogwarts. You should have a small sandwich before you pass out.”

Severus glanced at the assortment of sandwiches on the tray and nodded. “I think I will, thank you.”

Potter stood and smiled down at Severus. “Get some sleep, Severus. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Severus nodded, letting the name slip by as he reached for a sandwich. 

Potter walked the floor of the cave. “And you said these pools of blood are his memories?”

“Yes,” Severus replied, once again studying the mass of blackness.

“Fuck, this is disgusting,” Potter mumbled as he moved around. “No wonder Riddle is a twisted fuck if this is his mind.”

“Some of these strands are thicker than others,” Severus pointed out, and Potter moved over to see what he was talking about.

“They’re all black, but you said the one you came from was red.”

“Yes. It faded into the black the closer I got to the Dark Lord’s soul.”

Potter didn’t answer for several minutes and Severus eventually looked over at the man. He had a pensive look on his face and his eyes darted over the inky mass. Severus watched him for several minutes and the thought struck him that Potter was rather good-looking and actually quite handsome when he had that thoughtful look on his face. Severus quickly turned back to the mass in front of them and blinked in surprise. Had he truly just thought Potter was... attractive?

“What if Dumbledore was wrong?” Severus was pulled from his thoughts at the soft words.

“What?”

Potter turned his head to look at Snape. “What if he was wrong?”

“About what? That there aren’t other Horcruxes?”

“No. Just listen. What if this,” Potter indicated the blackness in front of them, “isn’t Tom’s soul?”

“Potter-”

“No, wait,” Potter pleaded. “Just hear me out.”

Severus let out a sigh. “Fine. But over tea. Come.”

They pulled out of the pensieve and moved over to the chaise lounges. Potter snatched up his drawing pad as Severus called for the crotchety elf to bring them palatable tea and biscuits. When he looked back at the man, Potter was furiously scribbling on his pad. Once Severus had fixed both their cups of tea- he refused to believe there was any ulterior reason why he would have Potter’s tea memorized- Potter finally looked up.

“Okay, so essentially, when we are born, we are born with a pure soul.”

Severus gave a nod. “Correct.”

“And it is typically believed that the soul is white until we grow and begin to corrupt ourselves.” Severus gave another nod. “So what if our souls can never be fully black? What if the gray lines we saw were, in fact, Riddle’s soul?”

“Then how would you explain the blackness?” Severus questioned, taking a sip of his tea and mulling over Potter’s words.

“What if that is his magic? Listen, I’ve been wondering about something Dumbledore said that doesn’t make sense to me. He suspected that you would be able to follow the link from my Horcrux to Riddle’s soul.”

“Which I did,” Severus pointed out.

“Maybe.  _ But _ ,” Potter stressed before Severus could interrupt him, “if the souls were still connected even by that small strand, then how would Riddle not be able to feel when one is destroyed? If I pull even a single strand of your hair out you are going to feel it. But if I take a strand of hair from your pillow or robe I can do anything I want with it. Tie it in knots, burn it, whatever, and you would never feel it.” Potter stopped to take a sip of his tea, and Severus thought on his words.

“So by that logic, if the Dark Lord truly had separated his soul, which Albus is convinced one must do to create a Horcrux, then there should be no connection at all.”

“Right,” Potter said excitedly. “Except there is. We’ve both seen it, and you’ve traveled by it. Now, I know when you cast a spell with your wand there is a trail of magic as it leaves your wand. I also know that spells will stay with the wand for some time, hence why Aurors can perform the Priori Incantatem. So with that logic, who’s to say that our magic doesn’t leave a trail on things we cast? How many times did Sirius warn us that the dark magic of his ancestors had seeped into the walls of this house? I know you didn’t like him but you felt it too at times, surely.”

Severus nodded. “So, what you are saying is that it’s not a trail of his soul that I am following but a trail of leftover magic.”

“Yes!” Potter said excitedly, his green eyes beaming brightly. 

“Okay. But how does that help us?”

“You said yourself that some of the strands were thicker. If we go with my theory, then those would be spells that required an intense amount of magic. Temporary spells like lumos or even the Cruciatus probably wouldn’t leave a trail. The strands would most likely be ongoing spells that require his magic to sustain or spells that required great amounts of magic.”

Severus was beginning to understand where Potter was going and had to admit it made sense. “Like Horcruxes or the Dark Mark. Even Imperius. That would make sense why there are so many of them. So I would need to concentrate on the thicker strands.”

“I think so,” Potter said nodding. “So, have you figured out how we are going to actually locate the Horcruxes in the real world?”

“I believe I will be able to step outside the Horcrux to determine its location. Then I will use Astral Projection to return to the sight and determine where it is and how we can access it. I was, after all, able to move away from the magic core to explore the Dark Lord’s memories.”

Potter sat back with a huff. “Wow. This is some complicated shite. Why couldn’t Dumbledore just hand us a map and say go find me some Horcruxes?”

Severus chuckled and took a sip of tea. “Now why would he make anything so easy?”

“Why indeed,” Potter repeated as he rolled his eyes.

~~~this work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus once again studied the mass of blackness in front of him. Could Potter be right? Were the grey lines the corrupted soul of the Dark Lord while the black was actually his magic? It kind of made sense. Severus reached out to touch a thinner stand of the black magic and felt a small tug from the direction the strand was going as well as back to the Horcrux. Severus allowed himself to be pulled into the second strand, and he followed it along its path. He noticed immediately that the strand stayed a continuous shade of black as he followed it. 

Once again he came against a wall of darkness and stepped out into a room that reminded him of something one might find in the Department of Mysteries. Small spheres lined an array of invisible shelves, and Severus stepped over to inspect the closest one. He gasped in surprise when he saw the familiar visage of a grey-eyed, blond boy being bounced on his father’s knee. Severus glanced at another only to see Draco as a toddler, chasing around a white peacock. Severus stepped back and looked at the mass from where he had stepped from. The black strand seemed to fade into the mass of dark grey while other strands seemed to lead away. There were fewer than had been connected to the Dark Lord, but it seemed to hold with Potter’s theory. The dark grey would be Lucius’s soul while the different colored strands seemed to be the man’s magic reaching out. Severus could almost see the Manor wards tied to the man in the thick strand of teal. 

Severus reached up to press his fingers against his left forearm where the Dark Mark marred his skin. He had always known the Dark Lord was able to summon them through the mark, but to actually see the connection was a bit nerve wracking. Severus stepped back into the grayness and felt the tug of Harry’s Horcrux. He followed it back to the inky blackness of the Dark Lord’s soul. He stepped out of the ball of magic and studied the strands once more. He latched on to a thicker strand that seemed to travel in the same direction as Harry’s Horcrux and followed it back. He felt a sense of accomplishment as the strand soon began to fade into the same red of Harry’s Horcrux, and he soon found himself encased in another wall of shimmering green. This one looked like a cave of some sort with another malformed infant lay huddled in a corner. Severus moved past the wall, though this time the red mist from the Horcruxes clung to him. He found himself in a small closet surrounded by junk and a pile of blankets. He slowly turned, taking in the room for projecting into later. Committing it to memory, Severus followed the trail of red mist with his eyes and found himself looking at a gold, oblong locket with an emerald snake in the shape on an ‘S’ on the front. Well, at least they would know what they were looking for. He wondered how such an important artefact of the Dark Lord had ended up in what seemed to be a junk room.

He felt a sharp gust of wind and quickly moved back into the flow of red mist. Almost as if the magic could read his intent he flowed quickly to the black magic of the Dark Lord and on into the magic leading back to Potter. Severus gave a mental shudder as he stepped from the green wall back into the familiar and welcome warmth of Potter’s mind. He ended the spell and let out a breath of relief when he found himself back in the parlor of Grimmauld Place.

“I feel like I could use a long hot shower,” he said as Potter handed him a sandwich.

Potter chuckled. “Filthy work?”

“Indubitably. Also, it seems you were correct in your theory. Both in regards to the soul and the thickness of the magic strands. I followed one of the thinner strands and found myself in Lucius Malfoy’s mind.”

“I’ll go get that soap,” Potter said as he made to get up.

“Sit down,” Severus said and his lips twitched at Potter’s chuckle.

“So all those strands are the links to the Dark Marks?”

Severus nodded as he took a small bite and swallowed it down. “I also located our first Horcrux. Surprisingly it doesn’t seem to be kept anywhere highly secure. Tomorrow I will cast the Disillusionment spell and Astral Project myself to its location to scout the area.”

“So you were able to step outside the Horcrux?” Potter asked eagerly.

Severus nodded. “No more than a foot or two. Enough to get an idea of its surroundings and identify the object.”

Potter beamed at him. “Awesome. So what are we looking for first?”

“Quite possibly Slytherin’s locket. It is familiar to the one he wears in a portrait at the school.”

“I wonder if all the Horcruxes will have personal meaning to him,” Potter mused as he bit into a biscuit.

“You may contemplate that at your leisure, Mr. Potter,” Severus said as he snuggled under the blanket. “I for one am going to pass out for a while.”

“Alright, Severus. Sweet dreams,” Potter said as he moved from the room. Severus barely heard the soft click of the door closing as he fell into dreamland.

Potter sat eagerly on the chaise, practically bouncing in his exuberance. Severus cast the Disillusionment spell and felt the coolness of the spell wash over him. He closed his eyes and pictured the parlor; a moment later he found himself standing next to Potter. 

“I’m going to-”

“Bloody hell!” Potter exclaimed and Severus rolled his eyes.

“I am going to attempt to locate the locket and will return as soon as I can.”

“Alright,” Potter said and leaned back against the chaise. 

Severus pictured the small closet he had been in the day before and found himself once more in the cramped room. He moved towards the door and listened carefully. No sounds emerged so Severus cautiously stepped through the door. And paused. He gaped at the familiar kitchen, the pots clinking as Kreacher cleaned up or possibly just making noise. Severus stepped back into the closet and eyed the small locket then moved back out into the kitchen. He ended the spell and flicked his wand once he was back in his body to end the Disillusionment spell as well. Potter sat up with a jerk when Severus reappeared.

“That was fast. Did you find it already?”

Severus stood up abruptly and Potter followed suit. “Come,” he commanded the other man and strode from the room. He was grateful that Potter didn’t pepper him with questions as they walked through the house. Severus threw the kitchen door open startling the elf who dropped a pan back into the sink. Severus moved over to the closet and the elf gave an “eep” before moving in front of the door, blocking it with his small body.

“Blood traitor must not enter Kreacher’s room. Blood traitor is not welcome in Kreacher’s room.”

Severus glared at the elf. “Potter, tell your elf to move.”

“Kreacher, move,” Potter said without question. “Allow the professor access to your room.”

The elf glared at them both as he stepped aside. Severus yanked the door open and quickly snatched up the locket. Potter let out a gasp as Severus waved the necklace in the elf’s face. “Why have you got this? Are you holding it for the Dark Lord? Did your mistress give this to you?”

When it became clear the elf wasn’t going to answer the questions Potter spoke up. “Kreacher, answer the questions.”

“Master Regulus gave me the locket. Master Regulus said the Dark Lord was mad and should never have made such a thing.” The elf’s large eyes became watery and he blinked. “Master Regulus said Kreacher was to destroy the bad thing but Kreacher has failed his Master Regulus.”

Severus and Potter shared a look, and Potter moved forward to kneel in front of the elf. “Kreacher, did Regulus know what this was?” The elf nodded. “And do you know what this is?”

This time the elf shook his head. “Master Regulus’s Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave and made him drink an awful potion so he could put this locket in the bowl. Master Regulus made Kreacher take him back and stole the locket but the potion made Master Regulus sick, and he made Kreacher leave him and promise to destroy the locket.”

Potter let out a sigh. “Damn. Sirius never knew. He just thought Voldemort killed Regulus. Look, Kreacher, Professor Snape and I are going to take the locket and we’re going to make sure it gets destroyed this time.”

The elf’s eyes lit up and darted back and forth between Severus and Potter. “Master Harry promises?”

Potter blinked in surprise at the sudden change in the elf’s attitude. “Er, yeah. That’s what Professor Snape and I are doing. We’re destroying things like this that Voldemort made.”

“Do you happen to know where any others are?” Severus asked the elf hopefully. The elf shook his head and Potter gave a shrug. Well, it had been worth a try. “That’s fine, Kreacher,” Severus assured the elf. “Potter and I will find them.”

The elf beamed at them and hurried off to actually wash the dishes this time. Potter glanced over at Severus from where he’d been watching the elf. “Any idea how to destroy them?”

Severus eyed the locket. “Don’t suppose you have anymore Basilisk venom lying about?”

The green eyes lit up. “I might.”


	8. The Depths of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to heat up.

Severus watched in awe as the sink slid open to reveal a large tunnel. He understood the need for the brooms now. Potter gave him a bright smile. 

“It’s a long way down with lots of twists and turns. It’s also dark so a lumos might come in handy.” As if to demonstrate, Potter held his wand up and the tip lit at the silent command. “See you at the bottom,” Potter said just before he slid into the large pipe. 

Severus turned to the man standing behind him, and Albus smiled brightly. “Well, this looks like it might be fun.” Albus moved forward and clapped Severus on the shoulder. “Come along, my boy. How many Slytherins can say they’ve actually been in Salazar’s Chamber?” 

Severus shook his head at Albus’s enthusiasm, and the old wizard actually let out a “whoop” of glee as he slid down the pipe. Severus sighed and moved forward. He lit his wand and lowered himself into the makeshift slide. Surely Salazar was a bit more refined than to have the entrance to his Chamber be something so childish as a slide? Severus gave a mental shrug and pushed off. Potter had been right. The pipe twisted and turned as it took him further and further into the bowels of the castle. He tried not to think of how a twelve year old boy must have felt sliding down the darkened tunnel on his way to face who knew what and had a moment of sympathy for the child Potter had never gotten to be. 

The pipe finally spit him out, and he landed on a pile of bones in a rocky chamber. Albus and Potter stood looking at a pile of rubble.

“...collapsed when Lockhart tried to Obliviate us with Ron’s broken wand,” Potter was explaining.

“No problem, my boy,” Albus said raising his wand. “Reparo.” 

They watched as the wall rebuilt itself to form the entrance to a tunnel. Once the doorway was rebuilt, Severus noticed Albus add a few supporting wards before motioning for Potter to lead the way. They headed down the dark tunnel, coming across a large pile of shedded skin, and, once more, he thought of the twelve year old that had fought off such a large creature.

“Oh my, Harry,” Albus whispered. 

They continued walking until they came to another door decorated with twin snakes. Potter hissed a command again, and the snakes moved in an intricate pattern before the door clicked open. They moved into the large chamber, and Severus’s attention was immediately drawn to the decaying snake that lay sprawled on the floor of the chamber. Severus and Albus both stood dumbfounded at the thought of a child going up against such a creature. Potter on the other hand, was moving forward, inspecting the dead snake.

“I assume there might still be some venom in the fangs,” Potter said. “I’ve been reading up on venomous snakes since I discovered my animagus form, and the venom sack secretes venom into the fangs when the snake feels threatened. I figured it was the same for Basilisks, and since this one was in fight mode when it was killed it might still have some venom. Even if it’s dried maybe you can do something with it,” Potter added with a look to Severus.

Severus pulled his attention away from contemplating the horror of what Potter must have gone through and nodded. He moved forward and pulled his dragon-hide gloves from his robe pocket. He slipped them on and studied the open mouth of the skull to ascertain the best way to remove a fang. Gripping one of the large fangs he carefully twisted and pulled until the bone came loose. He and Potter both jumped back in surprise when a thick yellow substance dripped from the gaping hole. Severus quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial. Careful with the fang he held, he got the lid off and held it up to the dripping hole. After several minutes the vial was nearly full and the dripping had finally stopped.

“It seems as if the venom is still viable,” Severus said, stoppering the filled vial. “Hopefully this will be enough.”

“We still have the sword, Severus,” Albus told him and Severus nodded.

“What does that mean?” Potter questioned as he roamed around the edges of the room.

“The sword was goblin forged,” Albus explained. “Which means it will take in only that which makes it stronger.”

Potter jerked his head to face Albus. “So when I stabbed the Basilisk with it, it became infused with some of its venom?”

“That is correct.”

“Wicked,” Potter mumbled. 

Severus took a few minutes to look around the large chamber, taking in the statue and columns that the eerie green light lit up. It amazed him that this room had been down here for all these years, lost as a mere myth. He started when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Albus’s knowing look.

“Perhaps it’s time we headed back up.”

Severus gave a nod, and the three wizards headed out of the chamber. Going back up was harder than coming down as they had to use their brooms and maneuver their way through the pipes. Eventually they found themselves back in Severus’s lab where they had left the locket earlier. 

“I remember when Mrs. Weasley found this locket back when we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place,” Potter told them as he looked the locket over. “Even then you could feel the malevolence coming from it. No one could ever get it open.”

“It is Slytherin’s locket, my boy,” Albus pointed out and Potter gave a small chuckle.

Potter placed the locket on the table and stepped back even with Severus. Severus had secured the vial of venom and held out the fang thinking they might need something that could penetrate the metal. “Wait,” Potter said and held up his hand. “Kreacher.” A moment later the elf appeared and looked at the trio of wizards. Potter took the fang from Severus’s grasp and held it out to the elf. The elf looked at it in awe and took it. Potter finally turned his attention to the locket and hissed at it. It sprang open, and the elf immediately stabbed the fang into it. Black smoke erupted from the locket, a loud screeching sound filled the room as it dissipated.

The four of them seemed to hold their breaths for several seconds waiting for a backlash. Suddenly Kreacher threw himself at Potter’s feet. “Master Harry is so kind for allowing Kreacher to finish his job. Kreacher is sorry he said all those nasty things about Master Harry.”

Potter awkwardly patted the elf’s head. “Er, that’s all right, Kreacher. Um, you can go back to the house now. Professor Snape and I will be there shortly.”

The still-blubbering house elf popped away, and Severus stepped over to the table. He gingerly picked up the fang and was pleased to see it still held venom. “We might get one or two more uses out of it,” he proclaimed.

“Excellent, my boys,” Albus said with a clap. He moved forward and gingerly picked up the broken and charred locket. “I’ll just put this some place safe, shall I? You have done an excellent job, boys. Perhaps take a few days off and rest.”

“I’m not coming back to school, am I?” Potter asked seemingly out of the blue.

“Perhaps you will only miss a few weeks,” Albus said optimistically, but Potter shook his head.

“No. Sev- Professor Snape can’t do I.L. more than a few hours a day, and he needs the rest to recover before he can project to the location to discover where it’s being kept. After that we are looking at at least a day to locate and destroy the Horcrux. At that rate we’re looking at one Horcrux a week.”

“But that’s only four more weeks, Harry,” Albus reassured the boy and once again Potter shook his head.

“No. At least five because there’s the one in me. And if, as you suspect, it unleashes more power, I can’t return to school until I have it under control.”

“Perhaps after Christmas then,” Albus suggested hopefully. “Shall we set a goal to have you back among your classmates after Christmas?”

Potter gave a nod. “Yeah. I suppose we can try that.”

“In the meantime,” Severus said, stepping forward, “I will make sure Mr. Potter stays caught up on his work.”

Albus smiled brightly as if the problem had been solved satisfactorily, but Severus could see Potter still had his doubts. “Excellent. Would you boys like to stay at Hogwarts for supper?”

“No,” the two men answered together causing Potter to shoot Severus an amused look. The younger man turned back to the headmaster.

“Kreacher has been kind of spoiling us with meals lately. Ever since we found the locket.”

“Ah,” Albus said, his blue eyes sparkling merrily. “Well, then, go enjoy your dinner.”

They used the Floo to return to Grimmauld Place, and Severus could already smell the delicious aroma of whatever Kreacher was making for dinner. 

“Perhaps the headmaster is right,” Severus said as they made their way upstairs. “A few days off would not go amiss. I have some brewing I would like to catch up on.”

“May I take Emerald out for a bit tomorrow?” Potter asked as they reached the second landing.

“I suppose. Make sure you have your ring, and do not be gone longer than a few hours.”

Potter smiled brightly at Severus causing a frisson of pleasure to coil in his stomach. “Thanks, Severus. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Severus nodded and the two men seperated.

Severus spent a pleasant day in the makeshift lab of Grimmauld Place. It had been a long time since he’d had a chance to work on his own inventions plus he had Lupin’s Wolfsbane to brew to keep him busy. He knew the wolf would be by over the next three days for his doses and had set a stasis charm over the finished brew. As he was cleaning up, his thoughts wandered to his housemate. Potter was turning out to be a pleasant person to be around, though lately Severus had been having some confusing thoughts and emotions about the man. It seemed the more time Severus spent with the man the less he became like Potter senior. Or perhaps Severus was simply noticing similarities to Lily and even small things that were Potter’s own. 

Regardless of the reason, the fact was, Severus was  _ noticing _ Potter. Potter still blushed when Severus paid him a compliment, and Severus found his own cheeks heating when Potter directed that beaming smile his way. Was it possible Severus was developing his own crush on the younger wizard? It had been years since Severus had felt any real attraction to anyone, his few previous relationships had been more about slaking a need than actual companionship. But, he had to admit, he and Potter did seem to get along fairly well these days, and it had been weeks since Severus had even thought Potter an idiot. And seeing the snake he had gone up against his second year the day before had brought about a great rush of respect for the man. If he had been that formidable as a child, Severus was interested to see what he would be like with his full powers.

Severus pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on replacing his vials of ingredients he had used. He made a mental note he would need to purchase more St. John’s Wort soon and closed up the cabinet. He headed upstairs, intent on a shower to wash away the fumes that permeated his body. He stopped by his room to pull off his robe and grab some clean clothes before taking a towel from the linen closet across from the loo. He pushed the door open and froze.

A very naked Potter stood at the sink, a razor halfway to his cream-slathered cheek. Severus took in the tanned, sleek back and the curve of the bare buttocks as it was pushed back due to the angle of how Potter was standing. Muscled legs were spread shoulder width apart to balance the man, and, oh god! Severus could see Potter’s length hanging between his spread legs. Severus quickly slammed the door closed with a mumbled “Sorry” and leaned against the wall as he fought to catch his breath. He closed his eyes but the image of Potter was burned into his memory.

A few minutes later the door was pulled open and a bright red Potter stepped out into the hallway. And Severus was once again speechless. The man only had a towel wrapped around his waist and Severus had a perfect view of the tanned, toned chest that held a smattering of dark curls around light brown nipples. Potter’s biceps bunched and twisted as he moved his arms.

“Er, sorry. I thought you would be down in your lab all day. I’ll, um, just...” Potter pointed down the hall and scurried off.

Severus practically ran into the bathroom and closed the door tightly. He cast a locking charm and decided a cold shower would be for the best. 

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Once again Severus studied the web of magic that surrounded the Dark Lord’s soul. He noticed the line that had led to the locket was gone. Severus chose another thick stream and joined into the flow of the magic. He followed the path and became confused when the black began to fade into a dark green. He followed the link until he came to a ball of angry red magic. This, then, was not a Horcrux. Severus pushed past the red magic and found himself in a stone chamber. He looked around until he saw an archway covered in familiar runes. Severus let out a curse at the realization of what he was seeing. It appeared the rumor about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position being cursed was true, and here was the proof. Severus gave a sigh. It seemed they would be spending yet another Saturday at Hogwarts.

Severus came back to himself, and Potter glanced up in surprise. “You were only gone an hour.”

“The link to the locket has disappeared,” Severus informed the man. “I followed another trail of magic and found where the Dark Lord cursed Hogwarts.”

Potter’s mouth gaped open. “Voldemort cursed Hogwarts? Oh. You mean the Defense professor position.”

Severus nodded. “It looks like another trip to Hogwarts is in order. We’ll need to remove that curse, and I’d like to get it done before the start of term.”

“You should rest first,” Potter said, and Severus felt pleased at the man’s concern.

Severus nodded. “I will. I’ll Floo to Hogwarts after breakfast in the morning. Do you want to go?”

Potter shook his head. “Nah. If anything comes up you can talk to me through the ring. I think I’ll finish that book I started yesterday.”

Severus nodded. “Depending on the curse, we might need your help casting the cleansing spell. If we do I’ll let you know.”

Potter nodded. “Alright. Get some rest. I’ll wake you for lunch, and this afternoon we can finally practice my Astral Projection.”

Severus nodded, fighting back a yawn. “Very good, Harry. Now leave me be.”

Potter chuckled on his way out and softly closed the door. 

Severus and Albus made their way through the maze of corridors in the dungeons.

“I recognized the runes,” Severus said as they walked. “From the placement of the archway, I deduced it must be the ward room under Gryffindor tower.”

“That makes sense,” Albus said as they rounded yet another corner. “Defense was initially Godric Gryffindor’s specialty, and it was also the post I denied Riddle when he came seeking a position. Cursing the position would serve a dual purpose. I believe the room we are seeking is through here.”

Albus led Severus through a stone archway, and Severus immediately recognized the room. He moved over to the stone plinth but could see nothing amiss. Albus moved up beside him. “I can see why it has been missed all these years. There is no indication of anything.” Albus pulled out his wand and waved it at the stone pedestal. “Revelio.”

At the simple spell an array of wards shimmered around the stone. The two men studied the strands of magic until Albus gave a sigh. “The outer protective wards will not be a problem, but I am afraid there is no spell for the actual curse itself.”

“Do you recognise the curse?” Severus asked, concentrating on separating the strands of magic in his mind.

“I do not,” Albus admitted.

“I believe I might,” Severus admitted. “I would need to consult a book in my quarters.”

Albus gave a nod. “Of course. Do let me know when you have discerned the curse.” 

Albus waved his wand, ending the revealing spell, and the two wizards turned back around. Once back in the main dungeons they separated, and Severus made his way to his quarters. It took him almost no time at all to find the book he was looking for, and he settled on his couch to thumb through it. As he suspected the curse could only be removed by a very complex potion. Severus moved over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment to copy the potion down. He was reading over the list and trying to remember which ingredients he had at Grimmauld Place when he heard Potter’s voice in his head.

“ _ Oh, Severus.”  _ Severus was too stunned at the lustful moan to reply right away, and he determined quickly that perhaps he wasn’t meant to be privy to these particular thoughts as Potter’s voice continued to echo in his head. “ _ Mmm. Please, Severus. Yes. Yes, touch me, Severus. Put your hand on my cock. Yes, Severus. Just like that. Oh, Merlin, Severus. Take me in your mouth. Fuck, Severus, yes. Take it all.”  _ Severus’s own breathing was becoming erratic, and there was a decided hardness growing in his trousers. Apparently Harry had taken advantage of Severus being gone for the afternoon and had decided on a little alone time but had forgotten to remove the ring. Another moan echoed through Severus’s head and his eyes fluttered closed. The image of Harry mostly naked as he stepped from the bathroom assaulted Severus’s mind causing his own cock to swell even more. “ _ Oh, Severus. Oh, yes. Oh, god, I love you, Severus. Yes _ !” Severus gasped out loud at Harry’s thoughts, and he felt something warm slide through his body and encase him like a hug. 

Severus sat staring down at the parchment not seeing the words he had written there. When had Harry’s crush turned to love? Was it really love or the love of a lust-addled teenager? And why did the secret declaration have such an effect on Severus? Severus propped his elbows on the desk and dropped his head into his hands. This couldn’t be happening. Could it? Severus thought back over the last month and a half he’d spent with Harry. He’d come to care for the man, that much he knew. Just the thought of that evil Horcrux inside Harry filled Severus with dread. He knew it would pain him deeply if anything happened to Harry. Severus thought back to the evening at the skating rink, the jealousy that had shot through him when he’d seen Harry with that other boy. Even then he’d thought of Harry as his. Yes, he enjoyed the man’s company. Yes, they got along now. And yes, there had been the dreams. Dreams he had tried hard not to think about. Dreams about Harry’s smile, his naked flesh, the way he blushed at every compliment. Severus groaned. Slytherin’s beard, he wanted to make the man blush and smile. He wanted to know if he could make Harry hard just by giving him compliments. And, Merlin help him, he wanted to wrap his hands around that huge cock, choke on it, and feel it sliding into him, stretching him open. And now he knew what Harry sounded like in the throes of passion.

Severus shook himself from his thoughts. They had a mission to complete first, and Harry had schooling to finish. Then Severus would approach the man and see if he might be willing to try a relationship. Yes. That would be for the best. It would give them both time to see if these feelings were real, lasting. With that plan of action in mind, Severus stood from his desk and closed the book. He moved across the room to replace the book on its shelf and stepped over to his ingredients cabinet. He pulled out several vials and tucked them into his robe pocket before going back to his desk and snatching up the parchment he had written the recipe out on. He made a quick stop by Albus’s office and informed the headmaster he had found the potion needed to break the curse but it would take three days to brew. He promised to be in touch when the potion was ready. 

Harry greeted Severus enthusiastically when Severus returned to Grimmauld Place, and Severus realized he liked Harry’s enthusiastic greetings. He explained that they had located the origin of the curse but it would require a potion to remove. Harry crossed his arms and eyed Severus speculatively. 

“What aren’t you telling me, Severus?” Harry demanded. Severus let out a sigh.

“I will need to go to Knockturn Alley for one of the ingredients.”

“No!” Severus was taken aback at the man’s vehemence.

“It’s not up for debate, Potter,” Severus told him firmly. “The curse needs to be removed. I don’t know if it will linger after the Dark Lord’s demise or if his demise might have repercussions.”

“You’re a wanted man in that area,” Harry cried. “You can’t tell me that place isn’t crawling with Death Eaters just waiting for the right moment to strike. Can’t you send Dumbledore or something?”

Severus had to bite back a smile at the man’s petulance. “No one is going to sell Albus what I need. If it will make you feel better I will use Astral Projection. The apothecary already has my vault number on record, and I can have the ingredient delivered so I wouldn’t actually need to touch anything.” Severus could see Harry working through the argument in his mind and stepped over to the man. He placed a hand on Harry’s arm and squeezed gently. “Harry, you know spells don’t affect me in my projected form. I will be safely here with you the entire time.”

Defeat washed over the man’s face. “Fine. Did you want to go now?”

“The sooner I can get started on the potion the better,” Severus said, pulling his hand away from Harry’s arm. “Let me go put these other ingredients in the lab and I’ll meet you in the parlor.”

Harry nodded and turned away from Severus to head towards the parlor. Severus stepped into the small lab and placed the ingredients and parchment on his work table. If he ordered what he needed tonight, it should be here some time tomorrow and he would be able to begin the brewing process tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps they could do a short session of I.L. in the morning while they waited.

Severus made his way to the parlor where Harry was waiting. Harry looked up from the chaise when Severus entered the room and gave him an encouraging smile. Severus nodded at the man as he settled onto his chaise. “This shouldn’t take long, Harry. I’ll pop in, place my order, and be right back.”

Harry gave a nod. ”Alright. Just be careful. If they realize you’re a projection and demand you come in in person to pick up the ingredient-”

“Harry,” Severus interrupted the man and gave him a gentle smile. “I do know what I’m doing.”

“Right. Sorry. Go on.” Harry moved to sit back on his chaise with a nod.

“I do appreciate that you care, Harry.”

Harry blushed. “Well, yeah. You’re my friend. ‘Course I care.”

Severus gave a small smile, knowing in his heart the true reason Harry was so worried about him. He leaned back on the chaise and closed his eyes as he chanted the spell. A moment later he found himself standing over Harry. Harry turned his green eyes up at Severus.

“Be careful.” Severus nodded.

“You as well. Watch over me.”

Harry bit at his bottom lip and nodded. “Always,” he whispered softly. 

Severus swallowed thickly and pictured the small apothecary in Knockturn Alley. The clerk behind the counter looked rather nervous at the sight of Severus and flinched when Severus told him what he needed.

“I-I can’t owl you that, Master Snape, sir,” the man stuttered. “Lestrange is keeping an eye on my owls. If he saw that he’d know in an instant it was for you.”

“Then I will send a house elf to pick it up. Will ten o’clock tomorrow be sufficient?”

A look of relief crossed the man’s face. “Oh, yes. That would be perfect.”

Severus sneered at the man. “Do not attempt to double-cross me, Malcolm.”

“N-no, sir.” 

Severus gave a terse nod and slipped from the shop. He projected himself into the kitchen where Kreacher was already fixing dinner. The house elf smiled awkwardly up at Severus.

“Potions Master sir is visiting Kreacher in the kitchen. What can Kreacher do for Potions Master sir?”

“Kreacher, tomorrow at ten in the morning, I need you to go to the apothecary located in Knockturn Alley. Are you aware of the shop?”

Kreacher nodded. “Mulpepper’s.”

“Correct. You are not to interact with anyone but Mulpepper and only to retrieve the order I placed today. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Potions Master sir. Kreacher will do as you asked.”

Severus gave a nod. “Very good.” He turned from the small elf and made his way out of the kitchen. Out of curiosity, Severus projected himself just outside the parlor door and peeked in at Harry and himself. He paused at the look on Harry’s face. The man seemed to be studying Severus, his green eyes soft and a slight smile on his face. The man glanced around as if looking for Severus and pressed his thumb to his mouth, chewing on the edge. Harry jerked the thumb away and slowly reached out to stroke a finger down Severus’s hand. Severus felt the light touch on his skin and his hand twitched at the intimate gesture. 

“Please be okay,” Harry whispered before pulling back, his thumb going back to his mouth. Severus thought to save the poor man’s fingernail and ended the spell. Potter jumped from the couch as soon as Severus’s eyes opened. “Are you okay? How’d it go? Are you going to be able to get it?”

Severus held a hand up with a chuckle. “Calm yourself, Harry. I am fine, as you can see. There was no problem, though Malcolm did indicate the Death Eaters are on the lookout for me. I have already arranged for Kreacher to go in the morning to pick up my order.”

Harry nodded in satisfaction. “Alright. So what do we do in the meantime?”

“I thought we could have an I.L. session in the morning and I can start brewing tomorrow afternoon. If I can find my way to another Horcrux, we can begin to plan for that one once we have taken care of Hogwarts.”

“Alright. That sounds reasonable. Now that you’re home I’m going to my room to read. I found some interesting curse-breaking books I’m anxious to look through. Maybe it’ll help us.”

“Excellent idea, Harry. I’m glad to see you taking such initiative.” A faint blush spread over Harry’s cheeks, and he bit at his bottom lip. 

“I’ll just be in my room then,” he mumbled as he moved towards the door.


	9. Curing the Curse

Severus pushed past the barely there Occlumency shields of Harry’s mind and paused. This was the first time he had been in Harry’s mind since he had realised his feelings for the man. He glanced around at the myriad of memories and found something comforting in their familiar chaos. It was so very Harry. A brightness caught his eye, and Severus moved closer to the memory. Even as he neared, he could feel the overpowering feeling of love coming from the memory. His breath caught as the memory came into focus, and he realized it must have been the day before when he’d gone to Knockturn Alley. Harry sat on the couch staring at Severus with that same soft look, and Severus could feel the worry and concern that laced the memory. There was a feeling of camaraderie he recognized from memories of Weasley and Granger, but the feeling of caring was stronger than Severus had felt from any other memory. There was also a faint tinge of lust, but every inch of the memory was laced with love. Severus could hardly fathom that Harry had such strong emotions towards him, and it left him with hope that they could eventually work out. 

Severus moved away from the memory not wanting to get lost in the comfort of Harry’s love and moved towards the despised green wall. Once in the Dark Lord’s mind, Severus chose a different strand of magic and allowed himself to be pulled into the curse. He felt a surge of hope when the black strand began to fade to red. Once more the strand ended in a room backlit with the eerie green light. This time the room resembled an old, broken down shack, and the Horcrux lay motionless under a rickety table. Severus was beginning to understand the rooms where the Horcruxes rested were the moment of their creation. He moved past the wall of green light and found himself still in the shack only without the green light. A small amount of light filtered in through a dirt covered window and down through a partially caved in ceiling. Severus turned back towards the Horcrux, but all he could see was a small portion of the floor covered in warding spells. Taking one last look around, he allowed himself to be pulled back into the Horcrux and followed the path back to the Dark Lord. 

Once back in the Dark Lord’s mind, Severus glanced around the “cave.” He wondered if there was a way to push past the barrier to access the Dark Lord’s mind. Without him playing spy they no longer had inside information, but if he could use Harry’s link perhaps they could learn something. Severus spent several minutes walking the perimeter of the cavern looking for a way out, but it soon became apparent the Dark Lord’s Occlumency shields were too strong even from inside the man’s mind. Severus felt a small push and turned back to the inky blackness. He made his way down the path of Harry’s Horcrux and pushed past the green wall in Harry’s mind before ending the spell. 

Almost as soon as he opened his eyes he felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion hit him.

“Severus!” Alarm laced Harry’s voice, and the man was immediately beside Severus and helping settle him on the chaise. “What happened? You were gone the entire three hours. Are you okay?”

Severus gave a weak nod. “Found another one.” He was surprised at the amount of effort it took to speak. “Tried to get past the Dark Lord’s shields. Lost track of time.”

Harry gave a soft chuckle. “Obviously. Get some rest.” Severus nodded even as his eyes closed. He gave a contented sigh at the feeling of soft fingers sliding through his hair. “_Sweet_ _dreams_, _Severus_” echoed through his mind, and he didn’t know if it was his imagination or if Harry had thought the words.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus stood over the bubbling cauldron and watched the blood red liquid swirl in several tiny whirlpools. He was a day late in getting started on the potion due to the fact that he had slept until almost dinner time the day before. Kreacher had assured him there had been no issues picking up Severus’s order at the Apothecary and the package was sitting on Severus’s worktable. Even after his all day nap, Severus still had no problems going to sleep at night. After breakfast that morning, Severus had projected himself to the dingy hut and moved outside. It had taken him quite a bit of walking before he recognized Riddle Manor. He had backtracked until he thought he would easily be able to find the hut once again before ending the spell. 

That had been over an hour ago and Severus had been diligently brewing in his lab ever since. He knew Harry had taken Emerald for some practice since it had been a while since they had been out. Severus suspected they wouldn’t get much done in the upcoming week as Albus had sent an owl that morning informing him there would be an Order meeting on Monday, and the Weasleys would stay on to finish the school shopping for the children before taking the train the following Monday. During that time, hopefully, Albus and Severus would remove the curse on Hogwarts, and he and Harry could go back to focusing on the next Horcrux. 

This evening he would take Harry into the memory of the Horcrux so they could study the wards around the object. He knew Harry had been studying curse breaking and hoped the man would be able to help him identify some of the curses. Then he would set Harry to studying the charms for breaking the curses as he had a feeling it would require both of them on some of the stronger wards. 

Thinking of Harry reminded Severus of yet another dream that had plagued him the previous night. There had been soft kisses and gentle touches as Harry had explored his body. Fingers had threaded through his hair and warm lips had suckled on that spot just behind his ear that drove Severus wild. The gentle scrape of a half formed beard along his neck had him arching up into the firm body on top of him. Even now his cock twitched at the thought of Harry’s long, hard erection pressed against him. Severus had no doubt the man was a good twenty centimeters, and he could only imagine the feeling of such a length pushing into him. Severus pushed the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his potion.

He spent the rest of the week working on the potion while Harry read up on the appropriate curse breaking spells. During the second day of brewing, Harry had come into the lab to ask Severus a question regarding one of the spells and the man had settled in an overstuffed chair to continue his reading. Severus thought the arrangement rather cozy so hadn’t bothered to say anything that day or the next when Harry followed him into the lab to read some more. Severus let out a sigh when he finally doused the flame under his cauldron causing Harry to look up from his book. He smiled brightly at Severus as he stood and placed the book in the chair.

“You all done?” Harry asked as he stepped over to the cauldron.

“It merely needs to cool and then it will be ready,” Severus answered as he looked down into the shimmering blue concoction. He could just make out tiny flecks of silver that told him the potion was perfect.

“I’m going to assume it’s a perfect potion since you made it,” Harry said causing Severus’s cheeks to heat. “We should celebrate. If I catch Kreacher now, I can tell him not to worry about dinner and we can go out to muggle London. We haven’t really been out of the house in a while.”

Severus looked over and realized Harry was closer than he had thought. He could practically feel the man’s warm breath on his neck. Severus licked his lips at their sudden dryness, and Harry’s green eyes darted down at the movement. “Yes,” Severus said quickly. “Dinner out would be acceptable,” he added, moving away from the temptation Harry offered. Though the man had hid his crush well these last months, Severus knew he need only give a small indication he was susceptible and Harry would no doubt pounce.

“Brilliant. I’ll go let Kreacher know we’re eating out.” Harry hurried from the lab, and Severus took the time to settle his nerves.

After a shower and change into dark slacks paired with a deep blue button down, Severus headed down to the parlor. Harry was waiting for him, and Severus was pleased to see the man had put some effort into his appearance. While the dark hair was still messy, at least it was styled to appear that way, and Harry wore khaki slacks with a dark green, collared shirt that brought out his eyes. Eyes that were looking Severus over appreciatively.

“Any idea where you would like to go?” Severus asked, glad that he had taken the time to pull his hair back as Harry’s eyes lingered on Severus’s neck.

“Um, there was this one steak house Uncle Vernon always took the clients when he wanted to impress them. If you’re in the mood…”

“It sounds lovely. If you wish, we can Apparate to the Leaky and catch a cab from there,” Severus suggested.

Harry nodded, and they moved out of the parlor towards the front door. Once on the outside stoop Harry placed a hand on Severus’s arm for Side-Along. Severus was almost glad they hadn’t been able to take Harry to the ministry to get his Apparition license. They landed in the back patio area of the Leaky and quickly made their way through the pub. Once outside Severus hailed them a cab, and Harry gave the driver the name of the restaurant. Harry questioned the driver about the restaurant, and the man assured them the food was quite excellent and, no, one did not need a reservation, but they should be prepared to wait since it was Saturday evening. Harry assured the man they were in no hurry and thanked him for the information. 

The restaurant was indeed busy but surprisingly they didn’t have to wait more than a quarter hour before they were seated at a small table made for two. Severus ordered the house wine when the waiter delivered their bread, and the man nodded.

“And for your partner?”

Severus blinked in surprise at the waiter’s assumption and looked up to see Harry blushing bright red. “Er, just some water, please.

Severus decided that since Harry hadn’t corrected the waiter he felt no need to either. Before Harry could apologize for the waiter’s assumption or some such nonsense, Severus spoke up. “Have you ever had steak, Harry?”

“Um, no.”

“Then I suggest starting with the sirloin. It is typically a go-to steak and can be quite tender and juicy when cooked right.”

“Oh. Alright. Thanks, Severus.” Harry flashed him a smile before turning his attention back to the menu. Severus decided on a filet mignon having always preferred that cut of steak. When the waiter returned with their drinks, they ordered their steaks and spent the next several minutes talking while they waited for their food. Since they were in a muggle restaurant they were unable to discuss anything magical which suited Severus just fine since that meant they would have to find something else to talk about. They talked about a muggle novel Harry had been reading, and Severus discovered the man had never been to the cinema. Severus told Harry of some of his favorite movies, and the man sat listening, enraptured by the storylines. Harry made Severus promise to take him to the cinema next time they went out, and Severus couldn’t help but feel they were on an actual date. Harry mentioned a letter he had gotten from Granger who didn’t quite understand Weasley’s anger when he found out she was still writing Krum. Harry bemoaned his friends ever getting together and hoped maybe without him to act as buffer this next year they would learn to depend on each other a little more and get closer. It saddened Severus that Harry still believed he wouldn’t be able to return to finish his schooling, but he understood where the man was coming from. 

They picked through their salads and eagerly dug into their steaks. Harry made soft little humming noises as he enjoyed his dinner, and the sounds were causing a reaction in Severus. He had to admit, though he had enjoyed the private dinner out with Harry, he was exceedingly glad when the evening came to an end. That evening as he slipped into bed he pulled the silver ring from his finger and slipped his hand beneath the covers, he didn’t even try to pretend it wasn’t Harry he was thinking of as he slowly stroked himself into orgasm.

The two men Flooed into Albus’s office after breakfast the following morning, the potion tucked safely in Severus’s robe pocket. Albus greeted them with a smile, and they spent a few minutes catching up. Albus informed them he had hired Lupin and Tonks to take on the Defense classes until Severus could return. Harry admitted they would bring a fresh take to the class but added he thought he still had the better teacher. Severus fought the blush as Albus eyed him speculatively. Severus snapped that they should get to why they had come. 

Harry followed them down to the dungeon room, and Severus cautioned him to stay back when it came time to pour the potion. They waited while Albus worked through the wards. Finally, the headmaster stepped back, clearly tired from breaking the difficult wards, and nodded for Severus to proceed. Severus took a step forward as he pulled the vial from his pocket. He uncorked it and tipped it over the plinth. He watched the sparkling mixture ooze over the cursed stone and tucked the empty vial away. They watched the blue potion bubble angrily before a silver air pocket began to form. Severus watched it get bigger and bigger as it worked to gather the malicious magic. Just as the silver bubble popped to release a cloud of red mist Harry cried out.

“Severus!”

Severus landed with an “oomph” and blinked up as Harry straddled him. “Potter, what are you doing?” he asked calmly, trying not to react to the warm body that covered him.

Harry’s face bloomed a bright red. “I, er, thought it was going to explode. Like one of Neville’s potions.”

“And do you think I am not fully aware of exactly what a potion is capable of?”

Harry’s face reddened even more. “S-sorry.”

Severus smiled gently up at the man. “I do appreciate your concern, however Gryffindor your actions, Harry. But I am fine. And the school is no longer cursed. Well, the DADA position anyhow.”

Harry smiled down at him. “Brilliant.”

“And we do thank you, Severus,” Albus’s voice carried across the room causing both men to finally jump apart. Or, for Harry to jump off Severus and offer him a hand up, anyway. Severus brushed nonexistent dirt from his robe.

“Well, that is done. I believe I promised Mr. Potter a bit of broom time while we were here. So,” Severus motioned to Harry, “do let me know when you are ready to leave.”

Harry smiled brightly at him. “Brilliant.” Harry cried before running off.

Severus and Albus followed at a more sedate pace. “Ah, youth,” Albus sighed as they walked. “You know what I enjoy about seventh years, Severus?”

“The fact that they will soon be gone?” Severus suggested dryly, pulling a chuckle from the old man.

“No, no. It is reassuring that, in the eyes of the wizarding world, they are seen as adults. The decisions they make rarely affect us but it is nice to see them making decisions that make them happy. Of course they are young and some make decisions that may affect them negatively for the rest of their life. But more often than not, we are privileged to see them make positive life-long decisions. What careers they go into. Who they fall in love with.” Severus shot a look at the man but he kept his eyes in front of them, his expression showing nothing but wistfulness. “It will be nice to see this year’s seventh years especially make such momentous decisions. After all they have been through it will be nice to see them happy.”

“Even if you do not approve of their choices?” Severus said tightly.

“Oh, I doubt they could make a decision I do not approve of, Severus. Short of joining Voldemort, that is.” Since Severus was fairly certain the ‘they’ Albus spoke of was Harry, he doubted that would happen.

“Even if others fear their decisions are not healthy?”

“Mmm. There will always be people that question our decisions, Severus. We simply must ask ourselves how important those people’s opinions are to us and weigh that against the happiness our decisions bring us. I believe this year’s batch of seventh years has seen enough to know who matters and what is important to them. I doubt they would pursue anything they did not truly believe in. Or love.” They came to a stop and Severus realised they were at the corridor where Severus would turn to go to his quarters. “Do enjoy your time alone, Severus. I imagine you are eager for a few hours without Harry annoying you.”

Albus gave a twinkling smile and walked off. Severus sighed and shook his head. How had he thought it would even be possible to hide his feelings for Harry from Albus? 

Order members starting straggling in around tea time on Monday, and, as soon as Weasley and Granger arrived, Harry carted his friends off to his room. He must have said something to them because even Weasley treated Severus with a measure of respect as they gathered around the dinner table. There was a small game of musical chairs when the Weasley chit tried to snuggle in close to Harry who then shot to his feet to greet Lupin. Tonks was led to the chair Harry had just vacated, and Ginevra immediately jumped up to help her mother with something. Harry squeezed in between the twins, identical looks of teasing on their faces. Ginevra settled back at the table with a pout, and Severus couldn’t help the rush of satisfaction that washed over him. Harry was his, and the little witch wouldn’t be getting her claws into him.

Conversation was fairly banal during dinner, and Severus stayed out of it for the most part. He occasionally gave an opinion when asked by Albus or Shacklebolt. At one point his eyes drifted to Harry to see the man staring down at his plate and blushing while one of the twins whispered in Harry’s ear. Both twins sported teasing grins, and Harry glanced up, his face going redder when his green eyes met Severus’s black gaze. The younger man’s attention quickly fell back to his plate, and Severus resumed his meal. 

After dinner, Ginevra was sent off to the library, the girl huffing in irritation as she was pushed from the kitchen. Severus sat through updates at the Ministry, updates about the Aurors, and updates on the feel of the general populace. Albus informed the group that the curse on the Hogwarts DADA position had been lifted and that Harry and Severus were getting closer to the final destruction of Voldemort. Moody demanded a timeline, but Albus refused to give one stating the mission was delicate and there was no telling when it would come upon a snag. Moody wasn’t happy with the answer but huffed in satisfaction, knowing he wouldn’t get much else. Molly demanded to know what was going to happen to Harry’s schooling if he wasn’t going to be available to return to Hogwarts. Harry himself reassured her that Severus was a brilliant teacher and had already been helping Harry with his studies. She seemed content, but Minerva made the comment that she would make sure Harry got his assignments.

The next morning it was decided that Harry would accompany the Weasleys and Granger to Diagon Alley for school supplies as well as a side trip to the Ministry for Harry to finally take his Apparition test. Tonks and Moody would go along as escort as Albus thought it would seem awkward if Harry wasn’t seen getting his supplies. They wanted to keep up the pretense as long as possible that Harry would be returning to Hogwarts, even though it would be apparent he wasn’t there at the Welcoming Feast. Severus couldn’t help but worry the entire time they were gone. He tried to concentrate on some brewing but quickly gave it up for lost and moved into the parlor. He was actually slightly grateful to Lupin when the man brought him a copy of the proposed year’s curriculum, and they spent nearly an hour going over it. Severus made a few suggestions which Lupin scribbled in before thanking the potions master. Once Lupin ambled off, Severus grabbed up a book and began to glance through it. He realized it was one of Harry’s and noticed the man had made some notations in some of the margins. Severus spent some time reading through the writings and found his fingers tracing over the way Harry wrote his esses. Severus gave a mental scoff at his foolishness, but that didn’t stop his heart from leaping when he noticed his name in one of the margins. Harry had bracketed out an entire paragraph with the words “ask Severus” in a messy script in the margin. 

He was still staring down at his name a quarter hour later when the front door opened and the clomping of feet heralded the return of the small group. He listened as youthful voices made their way up the stairs. Severus listened as the group passed the parlor and closed Harry’s book.

“Severus?”

Severus looked up and his heart gave a small leap at the sight of Harry standing in the doorway. “Have a nice outing, Potter?”

Harry smirked at him as he moved into the room and closed the door behind him. “Miss me?”

“Indubitably,” Severus said blandly, and Harry chuckled. He watched Harry move forward and pull something out of his pocket. When Harry unshrunk it, Severus saw it was a bag.

“I picked up my school books so you could torture me. I also got some potions ingredients so I could torture you,” Harry teased and Severus raised his brows. 

“Oh. And how are potions ingredients supposed to torture me?”

Harry lowered himself to the arm of the chair Severus sat in and placed the bag on the floor beside him. “I thought since you were tutoring me in everything else you could do potions as well.”

Severus reared back in mock horror. “I thought we were attempting to maintain a cordial relationship, Potter.”

Harry chuckled and reached out to pat Severus on the arm. “But at least you’ll know if I’m coming to class prepared or not. Plus you can keep an eye on me while I’m brewing to make sure I’m not making any mistakes and stop me before I blow up the lab.”

“Are you trying to convince me to help you or bar you from my lab?”

Harry chuckled and the warm sound settled in Severus’s stomach. He reached down to pull something out of the bag and held it out to Severus. “Will it help if I bribe you with this?” Severus read the title of the book and his eyes went wide.

“Where did you find that?” He reached for the book but Harry jerked it out of his reach. 

“Hermione pulled us into a used book store. It looked like something you might like. Are you going to tutor me?” Harry’s green eyes twinkled merrily at Severus.

“Give me the book and I’ll think about it,” Severus growled. Harry chuckled. 

“Not until you promise to tutor me.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll tutor you in potions as well,” he huffed out and once again reached for the book, enjoying Harry’s little game.

Once again Harry jerked the book out of reach. “That didn’t sound very enthusiastic, professor. Try again-”

Severus grabbed at Harry and yanked him forward causing the man to fall down into his lap. “You never said I had to do it enthusiastically, and I never promised to enjoy it.” He plucked the book from the man’s hand with a grin. “Don’t tease me, Potter. You’ll never come out on top.”

Desire flashed in the green eyes and Severus realized the position they were in. His breath caught as his body registered Harry’s weight. Harry licked his lips as the two men locked gazes, and Severus’s mouth went dry. Harry’s voice was husky when he spoke. “Sev-”

“Harry.” Harry jumped from Severus’s lap at the knock on the door, and Severus immediately pressed the book to his lap. The door opened to reveal Ron Weasley. “There you are, Harry. Mum said- Oh, hello, Professor.” Weasley’s eyes darted between the two men and an odd look came over his face. “Er, mum said lunch would be ready in a quarter hour.”

“Er, thanks, Ron. I’d best get my stuff put up.” Harry reached for the bag his eyes locking on Severus’s for a moment and his cheeks turning a soft pink. Harry hurried from the room, closing the door behind him. Severus let out a groan and thumped his head back. He’d never be able to make it ‘til next June, not now he was sure Harry was aware of Severus’s own attraction. He glanced down at the book in his lap and ran his finger over the gold script, he doubted this had been a simple, inexpensive purchase, and Severus loved Harry even more for not even blinking an eye at the purchase. Love? Oh yes, he was in love with the man. There was no doubt in his mind now.

Severus did his best not to make the rest of the week awkward. He moved Harry’s dueling lessons to the mornings so Harry could spend the afternoons with his friends. Severus himself spent most of the afternoons holed up in his lab so he wouldn’t have to interact too much with the others. By Friday, though, he was seriously wishing the group of redheads to purgatory. He missed his time with Harry. He was tired of sharing the man and couldn’t wait until they were once again alone. At dinner Friday night, the twins agreed to escort the four teenagers to the skating rink on Saturday as Harry had been telling Ronald about it and the young man was intrigued. Severus pulled Harry away after dinner and told him he was returning to the school for the weekend and he would be back Monday by lunch, after the others had left. A disappointed look crossed Harry’s face but he nodded his acceptance, and Severus had to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the mop of dark hair in reassurance.


	10. The Hallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite magical artifacts make an appearance and Dumbledore is keeping secrets (Shocking, I know).

The two days alone in his quarters were spent thinking of Harry. He had thought to Apparate to the shack but imagined Harry would be none too pleased with him if he went after the Horcrux alone. So Severus did some research and made notes on some potions he had every intention of improving and a few he had been working on inventing for several years. Sleeping had its own problems as well. Somehow he had become used to the night sounds of Grimmauld Place and knowing that Harry was just down the hall. Without those reassurances Severus had trouble falling asleep so that when he finally did he ended up sleeping in the next morning. 

Monday finally arrived and Severus had a leisurely breakfast while he kept one eye on the clock. He skimmed over the Prophet unable to fully concentrate on the articles. He stopped by Albus’s office and talked to the old wizard before finally Flooing to Grimmauld Place. He found Harry sitting at the table, a book opened though he didn’t look too immersed in it as his attention was drawn to the fireplace the moment Severus stepped out. Harry’s face lit up with a smile upon seeing Severus, and Severus felt a warmth stir in his belly.

“Sev, you’re back!” Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn’t correct the man.

“That eager to begin your lessons, Potter?”

Harry stood and moved over to Severus. “Oh, stop. The Weasleys are gone. You don’t have to pretend you don’t like me anymore.”

“Who said anything about pretending?” Severus said as his eyes slid over Harry, checking to make sure the man had survived Severus’s absence in one piece. Harry rolled his eyes. “Did you enjoy the skating rink?”

Harry’s eyes lit up with excitement. “It was bril. Hermione taught Ron how to skate, and he loved it. Gin tried to get me to show her how but Hermione, bless her, pulled Ginny into their lessons. Oh, and Sally and Amanda were there again. You remember?”

Severus gave a terse nod at the reminder of their previous visit to the skating rink. “I do. And was their other friend there?”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Who?”

“Bobby or Billy, whatever his name was.”

Comprehension dawned on Harry’s face. “Oh, you mean Bryan. I think he was there. He must have been because Amanda said he bought the pizza.” Harry gave a small shrug. “Anyway, the twins really enjoyed it as well, and they said they were going to go back, which I think Amanda was pretty excited about. I think she had a little crush on George. Overall, I think everyone had a good time. How was your weekend?”

“Quiet,” Severus intoned blandly which only pulled a smile from Harry.

“Well, enough of that. What’s on the schedule for today?”

“I believe we should sit down and discuss a schedule that will allow us time to keep you up on your studies while we finish our mission.”

“Alright. Do you want to go to the parlor?”

Severus nodded. “That will be acceptable.” Harry smiled and together they headed out of the kitchen and to the parlor. Severus moved over to the desk and pulled out parchment and quill. “What classes were you taking?” Severus asked as he sat down behind the desk. 

Harry lowered himself to his chaise and stuffed a red pillow behind his head. “Defense, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Divination, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions,” Harry added with a broad grin. 

Severus hummed and wrote on the parchment. “I do hope you don’t expect me to tutor you in such an imprecise and impractical subject as Divination.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Professor,” Harry said with a smirk. “You could just predict my death once a month or so and you’d be as good as Professor Trelawney.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“Obviously practical application of Care of Magical Creatures is out but you can continue your reading on the subject. Herbology will be limited to what we have on hand, though we could do a sort of integrated lesson with potions, since many of the plants are used in potions.” Severus made a note on his parchment. “We’ve already been working on Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. On the days I am resting after our I.L. sessions I will expect you to read through your seventh year books. We will continue to work on Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration during our dueling lessons and at least once a week, circumstances permitting, we will have a Potion/Herbology lesson. At this point, I do not think essays are necessary though I will expect you to be able to hold a decent conversation about the topics we will study. Is that acceptable?”

Harry nodded. “I actually read a bit in my potions book this weekend.”

Severus looked up in surprise at Harry’s admission. “You did?”

Harry’s cheeks bloomed a soft pink. “I had trouble sleeping.”

Pleasure rippled through Severus and he smiled at Harry. “Excellent. Perhaps you will surprise me after all, Mr. Potter.”

“Hush you,” Harry said even as his cheeks burned brighter. Severus gave a chuckle and set the parchment aside.

“So, I suggest a quick lunch then perhaps a trip to see if we can’t find that Horcrux.”

“Brilliant idea, Severus!” Harry cried and jumped to his feet. 

After lunch they made sure they had their emergency bags packed just in case before Apparating straight into the rundown shack. Severus indicated for Harry to remain quiet as he cast the disillusionment spell over himself and waited for Harry to do the same. 

_ “Wait here, Harry,” _ Severus told the other man and moved towards the door. He cautiously pulled it open to glance outside. Once he ascertained there was no one outside, he stepped out into the warm afternoon air and took a moment to scout the surrounding area. “ _ All clear, Harry,” _ he told the other man and headed back to the hut. As soon as he was back inside he removed the disillusionment spell and, once again, waited for Harry to do the same. “Whatever it is, it’s under this floorboard,” Severus told the other man and indicated the spot. “It has some serious wards on it so give me some time.”

“Alright, Sev. Just let me know if you need me to do anything,” Harry answered with a nod, remembering the wards from their visit to the pensieve, and stepped back to give Severus room. Severus cast the revealing spell and began to work on removing the hexes and jinxes. It was some time later when the final curse fell away and Severus was covered with sweat.

“I think that just about does it,” Severus told Harry as he moved forward.

“Be careful,” Harry said as Severus bent down to pry up the floorboard. The board came loose with a loud creaking sound to reveal a plain wooden box beneath. Not sensing any curses Severus reached into the opening and pulled the box out. The moment he did something sprang forth from beneath the box. He heard Harry cry out his name followed by a Protego. Severus’s head hit the wooden floor and he blinked back the black spots dancing in his vision. Harry let out a hiss and a blue light flew from his wand. Severus pushed himself up to see the light wrapping around a grey fog and both disappeared a moment later. Harry dropped to his knees and pressed a hand to Severus’s chest.

“Severus. Are you okay? Did it get you? Are you hurt?”

“Calm down, Harry,” Severus told the man soothingly. “I’m fine. Just a bump on the head but I’ve had worse. What was that thing?”

“Some sort of version of Serpensortia,” Harry answered, his hands running over Severus’s body. 

“What did you use to banish it?”

Harry stopped his exploration of Severus’s body and looked over at the man in confusion. “Just a Finite. It was the first thing that came to mind. I couldn’t remember the spell you used to banish the one Malfoy conjured second year.”

“ _ Vipera Evanesca _ ,” Severus answered. “But, Harry, you spoke Parseltongue.”

“I did?” Harry asked in surprise. “I suppose because I was looking at the snake.”

Severus pushed himself up and regretted that Harry’s hands fell from his body. “Do you not realize when you speak Parseltongue?”

Harry shook his head. “No. It sounds like English to me. I can usually only do it when I’m looking at a snake or picture a snake in my head.”

Severus blinked in surprise. “Oh. I see.” He glanced down at the box he still held. “I suppose we should get this back to Grimmauld Place before we open it. Just in case there are any other nasty surprises.”

Harry nodded and moved to his feet. He held a hand out for Severus to help him to his feet and Severus took the offer willingly. “Can you Apparate okay?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, Harry. I’m fine.”

“Alright,” the man said sheepishly. “I’ll meet you back at the house.”

Severus nodded and the two men left the shack with twin pops. They landed on the front stoop and moved into the house. Severus noticed Harry attempting to eye him surreptitiously, and Severus rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Harry. Let’s take this to the training room.”

Harry nodded even as the blush spread over his face. They moved through the house until they came to the room Severus had set up for their dueling lessons. Severus levitated a table to the middle of the room and placed the box on top. Harry aimed his wand at the box as Severus gingerly reached out to flip the lid up. They waited with bated breath but nothing happened. Together they moved closer to the box, and Severus reached in to pull out the glittering ring. He turned it from side to side, his eyes falling on a crest etched in the black stone that adorned the ring.

“What’s that?”

“Some sort of family crest possibly,” Severus answered studying it. “But I don’t recognize it.” The symbol was a simple triangle with a circle inside and bisected by a line.

“We should try to figure it out,” Harry suggested. “It might give us insight into what else Voldemort might have used. Or where he might have hidden them.”

Severus nodded. “I can ask Albus. He might know or have an idea where to look. In the meantime, I suggest we destroy it.” Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of Basilisk venom.

“Will it work if we just pour it on or do we have to stab it with the fang like the diary and locket?”

Severus unstoppered the vial. “I am hoping this is sufficient.” He moved forward and tipped the vial slightly. He and Harry watched as thee drops of the venom landed on the ring. Harry pulled Severus back as black smoke began to pour from the relic. Once again, a screeching echoed throughout the room and Severus winced. When the smoke had dissipated and the screeching stopped, all that was left was a pile of melted gold and the single black stone. Severus stoppered the venom and placed it back in his pocket before he moved forward. He pulled an empty vial from his pocket and transfigured it into a small container.

“I suppose we should get these to Albus.” He reached forward but Harry’s grasp on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at the other man.

“Not the stone.” Severus furrowed his brow and Harry shook his head. “I don’t know why but my gut tells me I can’t let the stone out of my possession.”

Severus glanced at the stone then back at Harry. “Is it cursed? Do you feel compelled to-” His words were cut off by the shake of Harry’s head.

“No. No, there’s no sort of compulsion. Just this…  _ feeling _ that the stone belongs to me. That, for some reason it sees me as its… master,” Harry said softly, a look of confusion on his face. Severus glanced at the stone then back to Harry. He slowly reached for the stone and watched Harry cautiously as his fingers picked up the rock. There was no immediate reaction of intense possessiveness, Harry merely continued to look at the stone in confusion. Severus had heard of objects that claimed an owner and wondered if this stone was such an item. 

“Perhaps we should put it in the safe in the parlor for now,” Severus suggested. Soon after the destruction of the locket, Kreacher had shown them the hidden safe that was filled with Galleons and family jewelry. Harry nodded.

“Yes. I don’t want anything to happen to it. Not until we can figure out what it is.”

“Harry, does the stone want you to use it? Does it… call to you?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I just know it’s mine.”

Severus nodded and placed the stone in his pocket before gathering the melted ring into the small container for Albus. “If the headmaster asks, just tell him the ring was a band.”

Harry nodded in agreement and gave Severus a small smile. “Thank you, Severus.”

Severus smiled gently at the man as they moved from the training room to place the stone in the safe. “When will you take that to the headmaster?”

“In a few days. The first week of school is always hectic and this can wait. Tomorrow we will have another I.L. session, then you can read through Care of Magical Creatures and Charms while I recover.”

Harry smiled brightly at him. “Alright, Severus. I can do that.”

Severus and Harry sat across from each other on their respective chaises and locked eyes. This was the first time they had been in such an intimate position since the day Harry had ended up in Severus’s lap. Severus conjured the metronome and reached to turn it on when Harry grabbed his hand.

“No. I don’t want it. You know the way.” Severus nodded and sat back.

“Alright. Just relax and try to focus on a single thought.” 

Harry nodded and Severus cast the spell. Severus pushed past the Occlumency barriers and glanced around at his surroundings. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized all the prominent memories were of him and each was laced with feelings of love. A few had traces of lust mixed in as well and there was a tenderness to each of them. Severus pulled himself from a memory of him and Harry practicing charms and moved towards the Horcrux. Severus allowed the angry red mist to swirl around him and followed the magical strand to the Dark Lord. A shiver raced through him as he encountered the black magic that surrounded the grey soul. He stepped out into the cavern and studied the thicker strands. He chose one at random and, once again, allowed himself to be pulled into the magic. The black quickly faded to red and in no time at all Severus found himself in a green lit room. This time the scene was an eerie forest that seemed almost to be straight from a child’s nightmare. The tall trees loomed ominously, their bare branches reaching for something, and the knots and whirls made menacing faces. At the base of one blackened tree the infant Horcrux lay surrounded by blackened corpses of small animals of indistinguishable species. 

Severus moved towards the green wall and stepped out into a darkened room. He immediately froze at the sight of the Dark Lord seated beside where he stood. The red eyes were focused on something in the distance, or perhaps nothing at all, as his pale hand stroked the large head of the snake that Severus was connected to by a strand of red mist. 

_ “He will be ours soon, Nagini,” _ the Dark Lord said, and Severus was surprised to hear an undertone of hissing in his words. 

“ _ Oursss _ ,” Nagini returned eagerly.

“ _ We will have Potter and that filthy half-blood traitor, my pet.” _

_ “Ssssnack.” _

_ “Yes. Severus will be yours once I am finished with him.” _ For the first time since Albus had given them this assignment Severus was truly grateful he and Harry would not be returning to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord stood from his “throne” and let his hand slip from the scaley head. “ _ Come, Nagini. It is time for my feeding.”  _

Severus slipped back into the snake, not wanting to watch what might happen next. He followed the path back to Harry and blinked up at the man. “Nagini is a Horcrux,” he told the man.

Harry nodded. “I’m not surprised. Get some rest. We can’t destroy him until last.”

Severus nodded. “Charms,” he said as he snuggled under the blanket Harry laid over him.

Harry gave a soft chuckle. “Yes, Professor.”

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Wednesday was spent focusing on Harry’s studies, and Albus arrived late the following afternoon. He took the melted gold with a smile and word of praise. Severus couldn’t help but notice that Albus’s praise didn’t bring the same sort of satisfaction that Harry’s did. As they gathered in the sitting room taking tea, Albus told them about the minor uproar that Harry’s absence had caused. Students from all houses were curious as to where The Boy Who Lived was and why he hadn’t returned to school. So far Granger and Weasley were staying quiet, although Ron had snapped at a Slytherin that it was none of their business where Harry was. The teachers that were aware of Harry and Severus’s mission weren’t saying anything either, and the other teachers were following their lead. When Albus asked if they had made any more progress Severus admitted they had discovered Nagini was a Horcrux and had decided to keep him for the end since he was always kept close to the Dark Lord’s side. Albus agreed with the assessment.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry said sounding almost innocent as he pulled out his drawing pad. “I was wondering if you could tell us if you know what this means?”

Harry handed the opened pad over and Albus took it, studying the drawing. “Well, this particular symbol has different meanings depending on who you ask. May I ask where you saw this?”

“It was etched on the ring. Professor Snape thought it best I copy it down before we destroyed the Horcrux,” Harry answered smoothly.

Albus nodded. “Then I would say it represent the Peverell family. The Gaunts were said to have descended from a branch of that family. As were you, Harry.”

“Who are the Gaunts?” Harry questioned and Severus was surprised at the faux innocence the boy was able to project into this voice. 

“Merope Gaunt was Tom Riddle’s mother, Harry.”

Harry gaped at the headmaster and Severus turned to Albus. “What other meaning does the symbol have?”

Albus waved his hand nonchalantly. “A mere children’s tale. Pure nonsense in my opinion.”

“ _ He’s lying, Severus,” _ Harry’s voice echoed in his head, and Severus gave the merest nod.

“So was the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry said bluntly causing Albus to chuckle.

“Touche, my boy. You are correct. In some circles the symbol is said to represent the Deathly Hallows, gifts given to three brothers for their ingenuity. I believe the Peverells long ago laid claim to the story and took on the symbol as their coat of arms.” Albus smiled brightly. “So you see, nothing of import. I should get back to the school. I told Minerva I would only be gone an hour.”

Albus stood and Severus followed suit. “Allow me to walk you to the Floo, Albus.”

Albus gave a nod and the two left. Severus inquired as to how Lupin was settling in, and they spoke for a few minutes about the new school year. They made plans for Lupin to come to Grimmauld Place for his wolfsbane before Albus stepped into the fireplace. Severus made his way back to the sitting room to find Harry seated on the couch, a book open in his lap. Severus settled back in his chair and waited for Harry to speak. It was several minutes later before the man spoke up.

“Are you familiar with the tale?”

“No,” Severus answered, not even needing clarification. 

“The gifts were not given to them for their ingenuity,” Harry said, flipping back a few pages in the book. “Three brothers used their magic to prevent their deaths, and Death tried to trick them by offering them gifts of their choosing. The oldest brother, Antioch Peverell, according to this book,” Harry held up the book so Severus could see the title,  _ Children’s Tales for Adults _ , “asked for the most powerful wand that would always win duels and choose only the greatest wizard.” Harry continued to summarize the tale as his eyes scanned over the pages. “Death made a wand of elder wood with, according to this version, a core made of Thestral hair and gave it to Antioch. Later, Antioch came across a man he had long had a quarrel with and the two wizards dueled. Obviously Antioch won the duel but went on to brag at a nearby pub. Later he was killed by another wizard and the wand was stolen. According to this book, the wand has a long history of being involved in some of the most famous duels in history.” Harry looked up from the book. “What kind of wand does Dumbledore have?” 

Severus swallowed thickly. “I do not know. He rarely uses it in public, and I have only seen it a few times. I know it is white with an intricate pattern on it.”

Harry nodded and looked back down at the book. “The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, wanted a way to bring people back from the dead. According to the legend he did this as a way to humiliate Death. He was given an enchanted stone which he eventually used to bring back the girl he had loved. But she didn’t truly belong to the world of the living anymore so was sad and cold towards him. This eventually caused Cadmus to go mad with longing and he killed himself. Unlike the wand, the stone was passed down to Cadmus’s son. The youngest brother, Ignotus, was said to be the wisest yet humblest of the three brothers, and he asked for something that would allow him to walk away from Death unharmed. It is said Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility and let the brothers pass. Death was unable to find the youngest brothers until the man was ‘a great age’ at which point he handed the cloak to his son and ‘greeted Death as an old friend’ and as equals. It is said the cloak can resist the normal wear of time and is impervious to jinxes, hexes, and some curses.” Harry flipped through a few more pages. “The book goes on to talk about how Ignotus’s son would often tell this story to his children and grandchildren, the tale eventually being written down by Beadle. There is a small paragraph that says whoever possesses all three of the Deathly Hallows, as they are called, will become the Master of Death. Many, though, believe the story was made up by Ignotus or his son so people wouldn’t know the Hallows had merely been constructed by the brothers. The book also says that since Ignotus led a noble yet quiet life Death rewarded his descendants with the power over the cloak meaning it can only be passed from parent to child and will always be returned to the Peverell line. Ignotus’s son had several children so it is unclear which branch of the current generation has the cloak since none claim to have the artefact.” Harry closed the book and looked up at Severus. “Severus, what if it’s not just the cloak Death rewarded him with?”

“What are you saying, Harry?”

“Severus, my cloak belonged to my father, and Sirius told me it had belonged to my grandfather as well. If I’m a descendant of Ignotus, which Dumbledore says I’m from at least one of the brothers, what if that is the cloak of legend? And because I am the rightful owner, what if the Hallows are trying to come together? What if it wasn’t just the cloak Death gifted Ignotus’s son with?”

“Are you saying you think the owner of the cloak is the rightful owner of all three Hallows? That you are Master of Death?”

Harry let out a huff and stood. “Well, I don’t know. I’m just trying to understand why that stone won’t let me give it away. And why Dumbledore felt the need to lie about this story.”

Severus took a deep breath and watched Harry pace. He stood up and grabbed the man by the shoulders. “Alright, Harry. Let’s focus on one immortality-granting artefact at a time. You have the cloak and the…”

“Resurrection stone,” Harry provided, and Severus nodded.

“Resurrection stone. We are fairly certain Albus has the wand, and he no doubt knows you have the cloak. As far as we know, no one knows where the stone is, and as long as we keep it in the safe, no one will.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, Severus.” He tilted his head so that his cheek rubbed against Severus hand. “Thank you.”

Severus squeezed Harry’s shoulder before reluctantly pulling his hand away. “For now, let’s go see what Kreacher has in store for dinner.”


	11. Cures for a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The moment we've all been waiting for.

Severus immediately awakened, and he stayed laying in bed trying to figure out what had jolted him from his sleep. He kept his breath slow and even as he focused on his hearing. A muffled moan made its way to his ears, and he sat up, throwing the covers from his body. Harry! Severus made his way out of his room and down the hall to Harry’s room. Just as he reached Harry’s door he heard a scream. Severus pushed the door open to see the man arching from the bed in obvious pain. He remembered earlier that summer witnessing a similar scene at the Dursley’s. He vowed that this time Harry wouldn’t wake to a beating and moved across the room. Without truly registering what he was doing, Severus slid into the bed beside Harry and wrapped his arms around the man. Harry whimpered, and Severus soothed his brow and pressed a kiss to the sweaty temple. Harry let out another scream and broke from Severus’s grasp with his thrashing. Severus could already see the blood trickling from the scar and Summoned a bottle of pain reliever. 

Harry cried out as he was pulled from the dream and Severus wrapped his arms around the man. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m here, Harry. Here.” Severus pressed the vial to Harry’s lips, and the man drank greedily. Severus set the empty vial aside and pulled Harry against him.

“He’s angry,” Harry whispered against Severus’s chest. “So angry.” 

Severus combed his fingers through Harry’s hair and spoke softly. “What happened?”

“He called a meeting. Several seventh years were there. He was pissed when they reported neither of us were there. He just…” Harry took a shuddering breath. “He went crazy. Screaming about his plans failing and how we would pay. Several of the Death Eaters spent some time under Cruciatus.”

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “It’s over. Try to rest.”

“I should write Dumbledore,” Harry made to get up, but Severus pulled him back down. “In the morning.” Harry’s palm slid across Severus’s chest and he was reminded that he had gone to bed without a shirt on.

“Don’t leave,” Harry whispered and Severus shook his head.

“I won’t.”

They lay there in silence for a long time, their breathing the only sound in the room. Eventually Severus became aware of the slow movement of Harry’s hand as it moved over his chest. Harry’s hot breath sliding over his peaked nipple. A finger slid over his sensitive nipple pulling a small gasp from Severus. Harry’s head moved slightly, and Severus moaned as a warm mouth closed over his nipple. Harry moved, sliding a leg between Severus’s and pushing his knee up between Severus’s thigh. Harry’s mouth moved over Severus’s collarbone, and Severus moved his head to give the questing mouth more room. A calloused hand slid down Severus’s side, and he raised his own hand to rest on a slender waist. Severus let out a gasp when Harry tugged the lobe of Severus’s ear between his lips.

“Tell me now if you want me to stop,” Harry whispered against Severus’s ear. “I want you, Severus, but I’ll stop if you want.”

Severus turned to meet sincere green eyes. He knew he should wait until June like he had initially planned, but he also knew he didn’t want to. He was so far in love with Harry it was ridiculous, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t figured out how Harry felt about him after all the trips through the man’s mind. In answer, Severus lifted his head and captured Harry’s lips. Harry groaned in approval and tickled Severus’s lips with his tongue. Severus immediately opened for the man, and they both moaned as their tongues met. Severus’s world narrowed to their kisses, even going so far as to forget his own body’s desires. 

“ _ Severus. Severus. Severus.” _ Severus started at the sound of his name echoing in his head and he realised Harry must still have the ring on. Severus gave a mental smirk and answered back. 

“ _ Oh, Harry.” _ Harry jerked back and looked down at Severus in surprise. Severus smirked up into the green eyes and Harry broke into laughter.

“Alright. Fair game.” Harry moved to straddle Severus and placed his hands on the pillow on either side of Severus’s head. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Severus’s lips. “I love you,” the man said matter-of-factly but blushed nonetheless. Severus smiled up at Harry.

“I know. Kind of hard to miss when I’m strolling through your mind.” Harry’s face went even redder and he turned away in attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Harry.” He waited until the green eyes were once again focused on him. “I love you, too.”

Harry let out a moan as he pressed his mouth to Severus’s. He pulled back just at the point their lungs were straining for air and both men gasped in breaths. Harry was rocking his hips against Severus’s, their erections rubbing together. “Tell me what you want, Sev?”

Severus grasped the slender hips and thrust up. “Just this, Harry. Don't stop.”

Severus moaned and thrust up into Harry’s movements as he pushed down onto Severus. “Oh god, Sev. Yes.” Harry moaned and rocked faster. Severus could barely catch his breath as his orgasm grew inside him. Harry’s movements became frantic and the room filled with moans and cries of passion. Severus cried out as his cock gave a twitch and began to pulse in his pants, soaking through the fabric with each pulse of come. Harry cried out a moment later, and Severus felt the large cock throbbing against his own. Harry collapsed on top of Severus and clamped their mouths together in a bruising kiss. He finally pulled away slowly and dropped beside Severus.

“Brilliant,” he gasped out. Severus felt Harry moving around and a moment later Harry’s wand flicked over them. Severus sighed at the clean feeling and turned on his side as Harry snuggled up against him. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Severus woke to a soft stroking against his stomach. He blinked his eyes open to meet green. Harry smiled at him and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips.

“Hey.”

Severus lifted a brow. “Is that how you often greet your lovers?”

Harry gave a one shoulder shrug. “Don’t know. Never had a lover before. But it’s how I greet you so I suppose the answer is yes.” He smiled brightly and Severus winced. 

“Don’t be so cheerful in the morning.”

Harry chuckled. “Someone’s not a morning person.” His hand slid down Severus’s body causing at least one part of Severus to eagerly greet the morning. “Perhaps you just need a little motivation to get your day started.” Severus’s breath caught as Harry’s hands slipped under the band of his sleep pants and his fingers toyed with the elastic of Severus’s pants. Harry’s breath was hot against Severus’s neck as he spoke. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve dreamt of having you in my mouth?”

Severus’s hips arched up causing Harry’s fingers to slide under the fabric. “Harry.”

Harry sucked gently on Severus’s neck. “Let me taste you.”

“Yes,” Severus moaned and Harry moved quickly as the covers were thrown back. Severus lifted his hips as Harry yanked his clothes down. Severus kicked his pants off even as Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s spread thighs. Harry moaned as he slid his hands up and down Severus’s thighs and kissed all around his groin. Severus gripped the sheet as Harry’s tongue found its way to his cock and slid up the length. Harry teased and licked at the sensitive head until Severus was fairly certain he wasn’t just begging in his mind. Occasionally Severus could hear Harry’s thoughts, usually along the lines of “so good, Severus” and “wanna fuck you raw, Severus.” Both of which he heartily approved of. When Harry finally pulled Severus deep into his throat and swallowed around him, the tight muscles contracting around Severus’s cock he screamed out.

“Jesus fuck, Harry. Fucking hell. Yes!” Severus tried to catch his breath as he felt Harry was attempting to suck his soul out through Severus’s cock. Severus felt Harry’s fingers teasing at his hole and he spread his legs further. Harry seemed to pause in surprise for a split second before sucking even harder and pushing the tip of a lubricated finger into Severus’s hole. It had been so long since Severus had had another person touch him so intimately, and he had been lusting after Harry for so long now he quickly fell over the edge. Harry moaned in approval as he sucked Severus’s offering down and swallowed eagerly.

Harry licked him clean before moving up to press a kiss to Severus’s collarbone. Severus moved his head to capture Harry’s lips with his own. Harry moaned as Severus sucked on his tongue, enjoying the taste of himself on Harry. Severus reached down to wrap his hand around the hard length pressing against his belly. Fuck, the man was huge. Severus thought he had under guessed on the man’s size as he began to stroke Harry. Harry pressed into the pumping fist, a look of ecstasy on his face. It didn’t take long for the teen to come, pulsing hot liquid over Severus’s hand and belly.

Once again, Harry reached for his wand and cleaned them up before laying down to cuddle against Severus. “You’re a bottom,” Harry said, and Severus turned his head to look down into the green eyes of his lover.

“I can do either, but, yes, I prefer to bottom.”

Harry beamed up at him. “Brilliant.”

Severus gave a snort and tapped on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on. Time to get up.”

“But it’s Saturday,” Harry pouted. “Saturday is my day off.”

“Who’s not a morning person now?” Severus teased. “Besides, you need to write to Albus.”

Harry made a moue of distaste and let out a huff. “Fine. But I want a lazy day with my new lover.” Harry pressed his mouth to Severus’s nipple and suckled gently. “I plan on exploring you thoroughly.”

Severus groaned. “Harry.”

Harry pressed against him and rubbed his still flaccid cock against Severus’s leg. “Keep moaning like that and I won’t make it out of bed.”

Severus swatted the man’s bottom pulling a yelp from Harry. “Later. Business first, play later. Let me up so I can go get dressed.” Severus playfully pushed the man off him and slipped from the bed. 

“Oh, don’t get dressed on my account,” Harry said as his eyes slid over Severus’s naked body. Severus rolled his eyes and snatched up his clothes. He stepped into them before heading out of Harry’s room.

“After you write your letter and we have breakfast we will retire to my bed. It’s larger.” Harry’s eyes flashed with desire and he moved to finally get out of bed. 

They did indeed spend most of the day in Severus’s bed. They talked, cuddled, and kissed. Severus enjoyed the way Harry ran his hands all over Severus as if he could hardly believe the man was there. At one point Harry fell asleep with his head on Severus’s chest, and Severus summoned a book and read while he combed his fingers through the wild hair. He must have fallen asleep himself at some point because he was once again awoken by Harry’s kisses. This time**,** as Harry was licking and sucking Severus’s cock Severus passed him the bottle of lube. Harry wasted no time in stretching Severus’s tight hole, and Severus nearly forgot how to breathe as Harry pushed his massive cock into him. It took several minutes for both men to calm down so they didn’t come at the first thrust. Harry distracted Severus with slow, lazy kisses until he wrapped his legs around the slender waist and demanded more with a decisive thrust of his body. Harry took the hint and began to move with long, hard thrusts. It was hard for Harry to miss Severus’s prostate, and the man hit it with every thrust forward causing Severus to writhe and moan under him. He was in heaven, staring into the green eyes of his god, and begging for mercy. Harry was unforgiving in his fucking, thrusting relentlessly into Severus as he pinned Severus’s wrists to the bed. Severus was thrashing, begging, enjoying every second of the torture until his body couldn’t take another second of it and he was coming all over them. Harry thrust in hard once more with a roar, and Severus had another orgasm as hot sperm filled him.

Severus didn’t even realize he was trembling until he heard Harry’s soft cooing and registered the man’s warm embrace. “You did so good, Severus. You were perfect,” Harry whispered into Severus’s hair. “So tight and hot for me. I love being inside you. I love you, Sev.”

Severus mouthed at Harry’s collarbone and pressed a kiss to the warm skin. “That was incredible, Harry. I love you too.”

Harry rolled over onto his back and it was then Severus realized the man had pulled out of him already. “I think I’m going to move into your room. It’s bigger.”

Severus chuckled. “I doubt that.”

Harry turned onto his side to look at Severus. He placed a palm on Severus’s chest. “Well, it’s closer to you.”

Severus felt himself blush. “I can’t deny that.” Harry blushed when his stomach growled and Severus playfully pinched it. “Someone’s worked up an appetite. It should be about dinner time, if not I’m sure it wouldn’t take much to convince Kreacher to whip something up.”

Harry nodded in agreement and rolled over to grab his wand and clean them up. The two men pulled themselves from the bed and gathered their clothes so as not to scandalise the old elf. Severus glanced over at Harry to watch the man pull on his pants. Harry caught him looking and flashed him a smile. Severus smiled back. He had enjoyed the day, but he knew tomorrow they would be back to Horcrux hunting. 

_~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~_

Severus looked around the green-tinted room and took in the odd little hut. Its walls were rounded, ceiling cone shaped, and a single window had been his entrance. A bloodied Horcrux lay in a basket tucked against one wall. Severus made his way over to the door and shimmering wall of green light. When he pushed through he came out in a room filled with coins and artefacts. He realized right away he was in a vault. Severus cursed up a storm in his head. How the hell were they supposed to steal a Horcrux from a fucking Gringotts vault? Severus looked around to see if he could figure out whose vault he was in. There were several different recognizable family crests which didn’t help. Severus turned back to look at the trail of red that led to a small, silver dagger. It was intricately carved with two entwined snakes; twin sets of emerald eyes shone out from the hilt and a scripted, onyx “G” decorated the pommel. 

Severus made his way back to Harry and rolled his eyes when he saw the man studying him. Harry pressed forward to place a quick kiss on Severus’s lips. Severus shifted on the bed where they had decided to hold that morning’s I.L. session, and Harry pushed a strand of hair behind Severus’s ear. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Harry was indeed still in bed beside Severus when he woke. The man was propped up against the headboard, a book open in his lap. Harry must have ordered tea at some point because there was a tray on the night table and Harry was nibbling on a biscuit. Severus watched him for several minutes before Harry noticed he was awake. Harry smiled down at him.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead. Do you know you do this cute little snuffling sound when you’re asleep?”

Severus glared at the man. “You snore.”

Harry laughed and held out a biscuit. “Hungry?”

Severus maneuvered his way into a sitting position and noticed Harry was reading a potions book. Severus took the biscuit and Harry leaned over to fix his tea. Severus washed down the biscuit with his tea. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“You usually are hungry when you wake from your post I.L. naps. So did you learn anything?” Harry asked, placing a marker in his book and closing it.”

Severus nodded. “It’s a dagger and it’s in a vault in Gringotts.”

“Damn,” Potter hissed and Severus nodded. “I don’t suppose we can break into Gringotts?” Severus gave the man a look and Harry sighed. “I didn’t think so. So what now?”

“First we ascertain who the vault belongs to and then go from there.”

Harry gave him an incredulous look. “You don’t really think we would get lucky enough that the vault doesn’t belong to a Death Eater?”

“No,” Severus answered honestly. “But I would like to know what we’re up against.”

“Fair enough,” Harry admitted. 

Severus reached over and tapped the book in Harry’s lap. “Were you wanting to try potions this afternoon?”

Harry’s face bloomed a bright red. “I thought I should try to understand it a little more since it is your favorite subject.”

Shock swept through Severus at Harry’s admission. No one had ever done something like that for him. He reached over and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, pulling the younger man in for a kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and Severus soon found himself with a lapful of Harry. Harry’s large cock pressed into Severus’s stomach as he moved against Severus. Severus let his hands slide down to cup the tight arse, and Harry’s mouth moved to press kisses along Severus’s jawline. Severus let his head fall back as Harry sucked and nibbled. He moaned as Harry’s tongue found that sensitive spot just behind his ear. Merlin, he was so very glad he hadn’t waited until June. It occurred to him he’d had more sex in the last few days than he’d had in the last five years. Harry was insatiable and Severus was enjoying every second of it. Somehow Harry had freed both their cocks and was enthusiastically pumping them. Severus glanced down when Harry pulled back, and he couldn’t help but notice how much longer Harry was than him, but for once, Severus didn’t care about his own size. Harry was just too fucking brilliant and he knew how it felt to have that massive dick in his arse. He wasn’t going to start complaining now. Harry let out a grunt and a moment later hot, thick come was sliding over Severus’s cock, pulling his own orgasm from him.

Harry’s mouth returned to Severus’s for a slow, lingering kiss before he pulled back. “Mmm. Maybe I ought to read more potions books.”

Severus chuckled as he reached for his wand to clean them up. Harry climbed from Severus’s lap and the two men finally pulled themselves out of bed. Harry pulled Severus into the loo and they took a leisurely shower with lots of kissing and touching before they went to their separate rooms to get dressed. Kreacher had a small luncheon waiting for them, and Harry finally remembered to ask the elf to move his things to Severus’s room. After lunch they moved to Severus’s lab and spent two hours working on a potion. Severus grilled Harry on his knowledge of the ingredients they were using and coached him along when Harry faltered. When they finally started the brewing process Severus had to refocus Harry’s attention several times but the potion came out passable.

The next morning Severus woke up in Harry’s warm embrace and learned the man didn’t always engage in morning sex. Of course the previous night’s activities might have had something to do with that. They dressed and went downstairs to find Kreacher had fixed a filling breakfast. After breakfast they moved to the parlor where Severus settled down and focused on projecting himself into the vault. Once again he took in the myriad of family crests that gave no clue who the vault belonged to. He moved towards the outer wall of the vault and froze.

_ “Harry, cast a Disillusionment spell on me,”  _ Severus thought in his mind, berating himself for not thinking of it beforehand.

“ _ Yes, Severus, love, _ ” came the reply. He felt a soft stroke down his cheek a moment before the spell washed over him. 

Severus continued out of the vault and glanced around. It was obvious they weren’t very deep underground, and he turned to look at the vault number. A rusty number 100 was etched into the vault door. Severus knew there was no way this vault belonged to any of the Death Eaters, at least not one the Dark Lord would trust enough with something so important. Severus wondered if there was a way to find out who owned this vault without raising suspicion. He would have to talk to Dumbledore, perhaps the man had enough pull with the Goblins to gain access to the vault. Severus blinked his eyes open to see Harry lying beside him on the chaise.

“End the spell, Harry,” Severus said softly and a mischievous smile spread across the man’s face.

“Mmm. Maybe.” Harry’s hand slid over Severus’s hip. “I wonder what it would be like to fuck someone you couldn’t see.” Severus jerked as Harry’s hand slid over his crotch.

“Potter!”

Harry pulled his hand back. “Uh oh. Pulling out the last name. Guess that means playtime is over. Finite Incantatem.”

Severus turned to place a kiss on the pouting lips. “Later. In fact I’ll let you suck my invisible cock tonight.”

Harry visibly shuddered. “Such a tease. Alright. What did you find out?”

“I don’t think it’s a Death Eater’s vault.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? You mean we actually got lucky for once?”

Severus smirked at the younger man. “As I recall you got rather lucky a few times last night.”

Harry chuckled and dipped his head to nibble at Severus’s ear. “I got extremely lucky the night you climbed into my bed.”

Severus let out a snort at the sentimentality. “We still need to find out who the vault belongs to. I’m hoping Albus has a bit of sway with the goblins.”

“Oh,” Harry said excitedly as he sat up. “We could ask Bill. He works for Gringotts, and he might even have a way to get us the Horcrux.”

Severus thought on Harry’s words for a few seconds and nodded. “You might be right.”

Harry beamed at Severus. “I can Floo Molly and find out Bill and Fleur’s address. I’m not sure where they moved to after the wedding.”

Severus nodded. “Excellent idea. Go make that call and then we’ll work on your Transfiguration.”

Harry let out a huff. “Yes, professor.” Harry went to climb over Severus to get up from the chaise but paused when he was straddling Severus. He looked down at the man with a smirk. “Professor, if I’m a bad boy do I get detention?”

Severus moaned at the erotic suggestion. “Get off or there’ll be no getting off later.” Harry chuckled as he pulled himself from the chaise and went to firecall Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this I had no idea how much sex was in this chapter until I re-read it. Hopefully it was worth the wait.


	12. A Visit to Gringotts

Somehow, they ended up having dinner at the Burrow that evening. Molly fussed over them and asked how their mission was going. Harry reassured her they were making progress while Severus was ushered into the sitting room by Arthur. They spent a quarter hour chatting while Molly finished dinner and more Weasleys trickled in. Severus picked out Harry’s laughter along with the twins even as he greeted Bill and Fleur. Talk was fairly general during dinner. The twins eagerly talked about a new item they were working on and Bill gave them some pointers. Severus couldn’t help but add in his own two knuts, and he felt Harry squeeze his knee in approval. Severus wasn’t quite sure how he was able to end up sitting next to Harry, but he wasn’t about to question his luck. Bill told them about some of the new measures the goblins were putting in place as the Death Eater activity increased, and Arthur echoed the sentiment at the Ministry. 

After Dinner, Bill finally came up to Severus. “Dad said you needed to speak to me.”

Severus nodded and caught Harry’s attention, motioning the man to join them. “Is there someplace private we can go?”

Bill nodded. “Sure. Dad’s old workshop is pretty private.” Bill motioned to the back door and the three wizards headed outside. Harry stepped up beside Severus.

“ _ How much do you think we’ll need to tell him, Severus _ ?” Harry asked as his fingers gently brushed Severus’s wrist.

_ “You trust him, Harry?” _

_ “With my life, Severus,”  _ Harry answered immediately.

_ “Then I think we’ll need to tell him everything, Harry.”  _ Harry’s hand immediately went to his scar, and Severus reached up to pull it away and shook his head. “Not that,” he whispered softly, and Harry nodded. 

Bill held the door open for them, and they all stepped inside. Severus allowed the curse breaker to set the wards as he and Harry pulled up some stools and sat down. Bill joined them, a serious look on his face.

“I’m assuming this has something to do with your mission?” Bill asked bluntly and Harry nodded.

“Have you heard of a Horcrux?” Severus asked and from the look of horror on Bill’s face he knew the man had. “The Dark Lord has created several in his lifetime.”

Bill immediately jumped to his feet and began to pace. “Merlin’s balls! We’ll never defeat the monster.”

“Albus, Harry, and I have found a way to locate the Horcruxes,” Severus said quickly before the man could go off on a rampage. Bill turned to blink at them. “Harry unknowingly destroyed one several years back, and, since our mission began, we have located five and destroyed two.”

Bill closed his gaping mouth. “Destroyed. I thought they couldn’t be destroyed.”

Severus gave a small smirk. “As I said before, Harry unknowingly destroyed one, hence finding a way to destroy them.” Bill nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“And why have you not destroyed the others you’ve found?”

“Nagini must be the last one for obvious reasons. The other is a delicate process, but the one we have recently located is locked inside a Gringotts vault.”

Bill reared back. “Surely you can’t expect me to help you break into Gringotts.”

“Of course not,” Harry reassured the man. “But we had hoped you could find out who the vault belongs to and maybe act as go between with the goblins if we need to.”

Bill gave a slow nod. “It’s possible. I’ll see what I can do to help. Do you know the vault number?”

“One Hundred,” Severus supplied and Bill’s reaction was immediate as he gaped in astonishment.

“How the hell did you get access to vault one hundred?”

Severus raised his brows at the odd reaction. “I take it you are aware of who owns the vault?”

“We do,” Bill blurted out.

“What?” Harry gasped. “But I’ve seen the Weasley vault-” Bill shook his head, cutting Harry off.

“Not my parents’ vault. Gringotts Department of Cursed Artefacts.” Bill moved back over to the stool and sat down. “You’re aware that the goblins perceive everything in the bank as theirs.” Harry and Severus nodded. “Especially if it’s goblin made. On occasion, when a vault holder is sentenced to life in Azkaban and they have no known heirs, the goblins will inventory their vaults and seize cursed artefacts. They send them to our department and once we de-curse them they are absorbed back into Gringotts. I don’t know where they go, so don’t ask. Apparently when a vault is opened, the witch or wizard that opened the vault must sign a contract stating that purposely-tainted goblin artefacts will be forfeited. Since most wizarding families today use vaults that were opened by ancestors many of them are unaware of the codicil.”

“Not to mention,” Severus put in, “that few wizards agree with the goblin views of ownership.”

Bill nodded. “Right. So when the goblins get a change to go through the vaults they often seize artefacts cursed, hexed, or jinxed by families and have us remove the spells. There are times when we are unable to cleanse objects though, and these are stored in vault one hundred.”

“So, the goblins are already aware that the dagger is cursed?” Harry said excitedly and Bill turned to Harry with a nod.

“If the item is located in vault one hundred then yes. It would have already been repossessed and the curse attempted to be lifted. Can you tell me how to destroy it?”

“Sure. It’s-” Severus cut Harry off by grabbing his arm.

“No,” he answered. “It is not a secret we are willing to share at this time. Tell me, Mr. Weasley,” Severus said, a sly note to his voice, “how desperate are the goblins to cleanse their property?”

Bill let out a bark of laughter even as Harry gaped at Severus in surprise. “I sometimes forget you’re a Slytherin, Professor. I imagine they would pay dearly to have their property returned free of such a curse.”

“Even if I cannot promise to return the artefact intact?”

Bill narrowed his eyes slightly. “What do you mean?”

“The… method by which we use to cleanse artefacts requires the destruction of the artefact. The curse will be gone but the dagger will be nothing but a pile of silver when we’re done.”

Bill tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. “I would have to get my boss’s approval, and he’d probably want to witness the destruction to make sure you weren’t trying to pull one over on him, but I imagine they’d be happy with having the silver back. At least it can be used to create something else. That will drop the reward price though,” Bill warned.

Severus shrugged. “We will settle for five thousand Galleons.” Severus heard Harry’s small squeak but ignored the man as Bill eyed him.

“I will speak to the head of the department this week and let you know. What can you tell me about the dagger, other than it is silver?”

Severus gave a brief description of the dagger and Bill listened intently. Once that was done the three headed back to the house, and Harry moved around the room to say his goodbyes. Bill hovered near Severus and he tensed when the redhead leaned over slightly and began to whisper.

“You are aware we think of Harry as family?” Severus gave a small nod, wondering where the man was going with this. “Good. Then you should not be surprised when I tell you if you hurt him we will hunt you down.”

Severus gave a small jerk and glanced over at Bill. “How-”

Bill gave a snort. “As if Harry doesn’t look at you the way I look at Fleur. Plus, you called him ‘Harry’ out in the shop.” Severus’s head jerked in surprise, and he turned to look at Harry who was speaking to the twins. One of the duet looked up, and Severus was surprised to see the menacing look in the man’s eyes before it was swept away by a cheery smile.

“Does everyone know?” Severus asked warily, and Bill let out a small chuckle.

“Oh, I suppose we all figured it out fairly quickly this evening. Harry could barely keep his hands off you, let alone his eyes.” Severus had gotten so used to Harry’s little touches he had completely forgotten about them. “Just take care of him,” Bill added. “He deserves it.”

“Yes, he does,” Severus said softly, watching the man he loved hugging Molly goodbye.

They Flooed home, and Harry immediately pulled Severus against him. “Been wanting to do this all night,” he murmured as he began to nibble gently just below Severus’s ear. Severus tilted his head to give the man access. “Now what?” Harry whispered against Severus’s ear. Severus reached around to grab Harry’s arse and pulled his lover closer.

“We can start by taking this to the room.”

Harry chuckled. “Obviously. But I meant what’s the next step in our plan?”

Severus moved his head in silent demand for Harry to put his mouth back. Harry complied with another chuckle, and Severus let out a soft moan. “We wait for Bill to contact us.”

“Mmm. I love when you wear muggle clothes,” Harry murmured as his fingers tugged at the button and zip of Severus’s trousers.

“I say we- mmm- wait until then. We can work on your sch- Oh god, Harry,” Severus cried as Harry’s hand wrapped around his aching prick.

“Want you now,” Harry growled, and a second later the only indication they had been in the kitchen was the fading echo of Disapparition. 

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

They didn’t hear from Bill until Friday, and by then Severus was already in the process of brewing Lupin’s wolfsbane. Harry read the missive that stated Bill hadn’t been able to get a meeting with the department head until Wednesday and the goblin had taken Severus’s proposal to the Goblin council. They had only just given Bill an answer Friday morning, and he had immediately sent the note off to them to verify a meeting for Tuesday. Severus told Harry to respond that they would be there Tuesday morning at ten. They had spent the week on Harry’s schooling, so Saturday was spent in muggle London spending time together as a couple. 

Tuesday morning found them in full wizarding robes with wands in hand and a small vial of Basilisk venom in Severus’s pocket. Due to the nature of their meeting they had been granted temporary access to a private Floo that let them out into an ornately decorated room. The carpet was a plush gold while silver weapons lined the walls. Hand-carved chairs with gold fabric sat around a table in the middle of the room, and Bill sat beside the goblin that glared at them. As they moved closer Severus could see the goblin had a small silver box held tightly in his grip.

Bill smiled welcomingly at them. “Please, have a seat. Ironcore, might I present Professor Severus Snape and-”

“Lord Potter-Black,” the goblin rasped out causing Harry to stiffen slightly beside Severus. Severus placed a hand on Harry’s knee to reassure the man. “Wizard Weasley says you might be able to aide us.”

Severus nodded. “I would need to see the artefact to verify it is the one we are seeking.”

The goblin gave Severus a hard glare before flipping the box open to reveal the silver dagger with entwined snakes resting against a blue velvet cushion. “Gaunt Dagger,” the goblin proclaimed. “Fashioned by Goblin Blacksmith Earthorn for Emeraldine Cassiopeia Black on the occasion of her marriage to Thaddeus Augustus Gaunt. Discovered cursed and removed from the vault of Rodolphus Arthur Lestrange on the occurrence of his imprisonment in the year 1982. Unknown curse considered irreversible and consigned to vault one hundred.” The goblin’s glassy eyes seemed to glitter dangerously at Severus. “Wizard Weasley assures me you have found a way to remove the curse on this object. Am I to assume then that you know what the curse is?”

Severus gave a small nod. “You may assume.”

The goblin’s eyes narrowed and he let out a huff. “Slytherins,” he growled and pushed the box across the table along with a red pouch that jingled as it moved. “Two thousand Galleons. The rest when the curse is removed.”

Severus gave a small nod and reached into his robe pocket. He withdrew the vial, careful to keep his fingers wrapped around the glass to hide the contents. He poured out three drops and they watched it eat away at the silver like acid. As expected, a black cloud of smoke rose from the artefact with the typical loud screeching. When the air cleared, the goblin pulled the box back to eye the melted metal. He looked up at Severus with a slight air of surprise.

“What was the curse?” he demanded, causing Severus to smirk.

“A horcrux,” he answered. The goblin’s teeth gnashed together as he snapped the box closed. He rose from the chair and tossed another bag on the table.

“Slytherins,” the goblin grumbled as he waddled out of the room. Severus heard a mumbled “at least it is re-forgable” from another goblin before the door closed.

Bill let out a bark of laughter. “They do despise being shown up by wizards. So, Severus, will you tell me what is in that magical potion now?”

Severus handed Harry the second bag and grumbled when Harry forced it back on Severus. Severus glanced at Bill. “Basilisk venom.” He pushed the bag back at Harry.

“Where the bloody hell did you get basilisk venom in this day and age?”

Harry angrily pushed the bag back towards Severus.

“I cannot reveal my sources,” Severus said as he grabbed up the bag and exchanged it for the first bag. Harry pushed that one away as well. “Take the damn money, Potter. Without you we wouldn’t have found it or been able to destroy it.”

“I don’t need any damn money, Severus.”

“It’s not about need, you annoying brat. You earned the bloody money.”

Harry gave Severus a defiant look and pulled the bag open. Without even looking at what he was doing, Harry pulled out ten gold coins and cinched the bag back up. He swept the coins into his palm and stuffed them in his pocket as he stood. Severus watched as Harry picked up the bag and tossed it at Severus. Severus deftly caught the pouch as Harry turned towards the Floo.

“Buy yourself something pretty, Snape.”

Severus stood up, stuffing the pouches of money in his robe and ignoring Bill’s chuckle. “You wretched little brat,” Severus called as Harry stepped into the Floo. “Come back here!”

Severus hurried towards the Floo and quickly made his way back to Grimmauld Place. The pop of Disapparition was still echoing in the kitchen when he stepped out of the fireplace. He Apparated into his and Harry’s bedroom and was promptly tackled, landing on the bed with a heavy weight atop him. His initial instincts to curse soon dissipated with the first press of hot lips to the back of his neck. He tried to roll over but Harry had him pinned to the bed and was already pushing Severus’s robe up.

“Merlin, you’re so fucking sexy,” Harry whispered hotly in his ear, and Severus abandoned any pretense of struggling. “I love watching you be so Slytherin.” Somehow Harry already had Severus’s robe pushed up to his waist and firm, calloused hands squeezed at his boxer-clad arse. Harry licked a slow path along Severus’s ear. “I want to taste your arse.” Severus shuddered at the heated words. “I want to shove my tongue in your hole and fuck you, then I want you to ride me.”

Severus couldn’t even pretend coherency as he let out a whimper of approval. It took Harry no time at all to get their clothes off and soon the younger man pressed their naked bodies to the bed. Severus barely had time to register the cleansing spell that washed through him before Harry was burning a hot path down Severus’s back with his tongue. Severus had never had a partner he felt comfortable enough to allow such intimate acts, so the feeling of Harry’s tongue moving over him was new and more than a little exciting. He still found it hard to believe Harry wanted him, was willing to do such things with him. Severus cried out at the first touch of wet tongue to his rim and was fairly certain he let out a blue streak of curse words even his own father had never used. Severus could barely catch his breath as the glorious feeling of Harry’s tongue doing wicked things to him washed over him again and again. Eventually Harry pulled back and helped Severus to roll over. Harry kissed his way up Severus’s body until Severus was coherent enough to move. Harry maneuvered them so Severus was straddling Harry and he easily slid down the long, thick cock. They quickly found a rhythm, and Severus decided he loved looking down on Harry as he fucked himself on the man’s cock. It didn’t take long for the slow rhythm to became frantic as Harry’s hand squeezed around Severus’s thighs and he pushed up into Severus with hard thrusts. Harry’s hand slid from Severus’s thigh to his aching cock and Severus was lost.

When Severus finally slid from Harry, both men sated and covered in come, he curled up next to his lover. Harry used his wand to clean them up and wrapped his arms around Severus.

“You deserve half that money,” Severus said tiredly.

“Consider it hush money,” Harry said into his hair. “Now hush so I can get some sleep.”

Severus thought about glaring at the man, but that would require moving his head from the warm chest so let the comment go. For now.

Severus debated on turning back when the black magic faded to orange rather than red. He knew that meant the magic didn’t lead to another Horcrux, but the last time he had followed the magic they had discovered the curse on Hogwarts. Severus made an executive decision and continued along the orange trail of magic. He moved until he met a wall of shimmering bright orange and red lights. He pushed past the wall and froze.

He’d never been there but he had no problem recognizing the room where he stood. How could he not when he saw it every time he connected with Harry’s Horcrux? Though the room was dark and empty he imagined he could still hear Harry’s cries and the faint echo of Lily’s pleas. Severus took a step towards the empty crib, expecting to see the infant Harry still wrapped in its blankets or the more sinister Horcrux that huddled underneath it. But all he saw was an empty bed with rumpled blankets. Severus looked around the room, could tell where the door had been blown from its hinges. He looked over at where the window had once been, while still intact in Harry’s memory, here it was a gaping hole; weather protection charms blocking out the morning sunlight. Severus turned back around to note the strand of orange magic led to a small pocket between fallen stone. He followed the strand back and made his way back to Harry, trying to figure out how to tell the man they had to go to the place his parents had been killed.

Harry smiled gently at him as Severus blinked awake and brushed a strand of hair back. “Hey,” he said softly and leaned down to press a kiss to Severus’s forehead. “What happened?” The confusion must have shown on Severus’s face, because Harry reached up to run his thumb over Severus’s cheek. “You were crying.” Severus looked away from Harry and took a deep breath. Severus was grateful Harry didn’t force an answer before he was ready. Finally Severus spoke.

“It’s not a Horcrux, but whatever it is, it’s at Godric’s Hollow.” He turned sympathetic eyes on Harry and could see the flash of hurt in the green eyes. Severus wanted to reach up and pull the man down to offer comfort, but Harry pushed himself to his feet. There was a look in the man’s eyes that Severus didn’t recognize and he wanted to ask Harry if he was okay, but the man only moved away.

“You should get some sleep, Severus. We’ll discuss this later.” And with that Harry turned and walked from the room. It was the first time Harry hadn’t tucked him in through some fashion or other, and it left Severus feeling bereft.

When Severus woke he blinked around groggily trying to remember where Harry was when that morning’s I.L. session came back to him. Godric’s Hollow. The place where Lily had died. Where Harry’s parents had died. Where Harry’s life had been irrevocably changed forever. Severus slowly pushed himself up from the bed and glanced around. His eyes lit on a sheet of parchment that hadn’t been there earlier, and he reached over to pick it up.

Cousin,

I don’t know what you mean, I always go with Ron to Hogsmeade. I shouldn’t have to bribe him with it to get him to study. Unless you mean something else, then perhaps you should be writing to him. Classes are as usual, interesting and fulfilling. Our new Defense professor is entertaining and doesn’t seem as dangerous as the previous ones. I’m not so sure I’m very fond of the Potions professor, most of the time he doesn’t seem to know what he’s doing, and I swear I brewed a better Polyjuice in second year than he brewed for our introductory lesson. As far as your news, well, I can’t say I’m all that surprised, at least on your end. I never would have thought your housemate would be willing to allow you such liberties. But if he makes you happy, then of course I am happy for you. And Ron is too if he can get over being such a baby. I’m glad to know your own studies aren’t lapsing and I wish you luck on your group project.

Yours,

Cousin Hermione.

Severus set the letter aside and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a robe over his pajamas and headed out into the corridor. Severus silently made his way through the house looking for Harry. He checked the kitchen, the sitting room, the parlor, even Harry’s old room. He eventually headed upstairs and noticed the door to Black’s old room was ajar. He moved towards it and carefully pushed it open. He found Harry sitting on the bed, a piece of parchment in his hand. Severus moved over to the bed and sat down beside his lover. Harry’s only outward acknowledgement of Severus’s presence was shown by lying his head on Severus’s shoulder. Severus reached a hand up to card through the dark strands. He glanced down at the parchment in Harry’s hand and recognized the long-ago script of Lily’s writing. It was, apparently, a letter to Black.

“You don’t have to go with me,” Severus said softly.

“No,” Harry said quickly. “No. I want to go. I need to go. I just… never thought about it before. They must have had a life there. Is that where they were buried?”

“I believe so,” Severus answered. “I never visited Lily’s grave. I didn’t feel… worthy.”

Harry’s only answer was to slip his fingers through Severus’s free hand and bring his hand up for a soft kiss. “We’ll go together,” Harry whispered some time later, and Severus gave a nod.

“I found the letter from Hermione,” Severus admitted after several minutes of silence. “I hadn’t realized you were writing them.”

Harry gave a small shrug. “I thought I should let them know I was okay, and tell them about us. Before the twins let it slip.”

Severus let out a small huff of laughter. “Then you are aware they know.”

“Yeah. They weren’t too subtle about it. How did you know they knew?” Harry tilted his head to look up at Severus, and Severus smirked at his lover.

“Bill had a few words for me.”

Harry’s eyes went wide before he started laughing. “I love you,” Harry said as his laughter died down.

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I love you as well, brat. Now, Kreacher was just finishing up lunch when I was in the kitchen and then I’ll let you help me in the lab.”

Severus stood up and Harry jumped to his feet, setting the letter on the bed. He followed Severus out the door. “Will you make me scrub cauldrons if I mess up?”

“Yes,” Severus deadpanned.

“I think you just want to see me bent over so you can stare at my arse.”

“I do that anyway,” Severus told the man causing Harry to stumble. “But I will admit I do like to see you hot and sweaty, especially when it benefits me.”

Harry let out a small groan, and Severus wondered if they would get any brewing done that afternoon.


	13. Godric's Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot yesterday was friday, so here you go.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

It was another few days before Severus brought up Godric’s Hollow again. He knew it had been on Harry’s mind as the man would often drift off, lost in thought. Late Friday night as Harry lay sated, combing his fingers through Severus’s hair, Severus finally mentioned they should go the following morning. Harry nodded and turned to bury his face in Severus’s chest. It was Severus’s turn to run soothing fingers through the dark strands. Harry was relatively quiet during breakfast and after as they changed into muggle clothes and made sure to have their emergency bags packed. Severus added the payment from the goblins to his bag as well as a few potions he had been working on. He stepped over to Harry and ran a hand through the thick strands before dipping his head slightly to press a slow kiss to the beloved lips. When Severus pulled back, Harry took a calming breath and gave a firm nod, a look of steely resolve settling over his face.

They landed in the shadows of a bustling train station, and Severus led Harry over to a cab. They took the cab the half hour’s journey to the small village of Godric’s Hollow where the driver dropped them off in front of a quaint diner with the words “Church Lane Diner” emblazoned on the window. They made their way down the sidewalk that ran in front of the diner, and Severus noted the cobble street-lined houses. Picturesque cottage-like structures that were typical of turn-of-the-century architecture. As they neared what Severus assumed was the town square he noticed a church with a graveyard behind it as well as a tall, obelisk-type structure in the middle of the square. Harry squeezed Severus’s arm as they neared the middle of the tree-lined square, and Severus looked up to see the obelisk shimmering and changing form as they neared.

Severus gaped in surprise as the youthful faces of James and Lily Potter came into focus. The memory of a feeling tickled at Severus’s mind when he looked over the form of the man that had been his childhood tormentor, and he realised he had finally begun to move on. He glanced over at Harry and decided he must be the reason Severus was able to let go of his past. Ironically enough. Severus looked back at the statue and realized Harry no longer resembled the boy from Severus’s youth. The young man beside him had grown into his own person. Severus allowed himself a glance at Lily’s shining face and marveled at how young she had been.

“Is that really them?” Harry asked softly, his green eyes fixed on the couple.

Severus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Yes. I imagine Mary Mcdonald did it. She was a friend of your mother’s,” Severus explained at Harry’s look. “She was a magnificent artist. I heard she moved to Canada back in ‘85.”

Harry nodded and turned back to the statue. Severus had no idea how long they stood there, but he allowed Harry all the time he needed. Eventually Harry took a step back and turned to glance around.

“Do you suppose they’re buried there?” He nodded his head towards the graveyard.

“Most likely,” Severus replied and held a hand out to Harry. Harry took it and Severus led him through the archway and into the graveyard. They walked past several headstones before Harry pulled him to a stop.

“Ariana Dumbledore, 1885-1899. Do you suppose she was Dumbledore’s sister?”

Severus studied the small grave with the angel etched into it. “Fourteen. It’s possible. Though I only knew Albus had a brother.”

Harry gave a small start. “Dumbledore has a brother?”

Severus nodded as he looked at the nearby grave. “Aberforth. Runs the Hogshead. Kendra Dumbledore, 1851-1899. She died the same year as Ariana, only a few months earlier. ‘Wife of Percival Dumbledore’.”

“Isn’t one of Dumbledore’s names Percival?” Harry questioned and Severus nodded.

“I wonder what other secrets the old man is hiding,” Severus mused.

Harry gave a tug on his arm. “I doubt we’ll ever know. This away, Sev.”

Severus rolled his eyes and allowed Harry to pull him. Harry read out some of the names on the headstones as they walked, even citing a few familiar names such as Abbott, Parkes, and Knighton. It was Severus’s turn to pull Harry to a stop when he saw a familiar design etched into the top of a stone slab. He dragged Harry over to the grave and together they looked down. Harry let out a gasp.

“That’s the…” Severus merely nodded as he took in the now-familiar symbol of the Deathly Hallows. “Ignotus Peverell. Severus, he was buried here!” Severus glanced down at the old grave and had to agree that the eroded etching still declared this the grave of the youngest Peverell brother. Harry knelt down to run his fingers over the emblem, a thoughtful look on his face. After a minute Harry stood up and brushed the grass and dirt from his jeans. 

“We should see if we can find my parents’ graves,” Harry said softly and turned away from Ignotus’s grave. They didn’t have to go far to find the grave marked “Potter” and, once again, Severus stepped back to give Harry a few minutes alone.

Severus glanced at Lily’s name etched into the stone and had a moment of regret that their friendship had ended too soon. But that was his past, and Severus turned to his present and, hopefully, future. Harry was blinking rapidly and reached up to wipe at his cheeks. Severus reached into his pocket to pull out a tissue and pass it to Harry. Harry took it and wiped at his eyes several times before he tipped his head back and took a shuddering breath. Harry stepped back and turned from the grave.

“Where do you suppose the house is?” 

Severus looked around and pointed towards the opposite end of the town than they had come from. “Let’s try that way. It’s a small village so it shouldn’t take long to find.”

Harry nodded in agreement, and they set off back through the cemetery and out of the gate. They walked silently side by side for several minutes and Severus could see the houses beginning to thin out. In the end they had no trouble locating the house that still stood as it must have been the night the Potters were killed. They stopped just outside the gate and Harry and Severus read over the plaque and messages left there. Severus placed a hand on Harry’s back.

“Are you sure you want to go in? I can-”

“No,” Harry interrupted. “I need to.”

Severus nodded and glanced around before pressing on the latch of the gate. He immediately snatched his hand back at the sharp jolt of pain, and Harry looked at him curiously. “It won’t let me open the gate.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Did Dumbledore put some sort of spell on it, do you think?”

“It’s possible,” Severus said, studying the house and small yard. “It was quite the event that year. It’s possible Dumbledore or the Aurors placed containment spells to keep thieves or gawkers from accessing the place.”

“How can we get in, then? Unless...” Harry moved forward, and Severus watched as he gingerly reached out to the latch. Severus held his breath as he watched Harry press down and the gate swung open. Harry smiled back at him and stepped through the gate. Severus gave a small nod of his head in congratulations and followed him through. When Severus reached back to close the gate he received another shock.

“Merlin. Dammit. It looks like only you can open and close the gate, Harry.”

Harry nodded and closed the gate behind them. Severus allowed Harry to lead the way up the path to the innocent looking door. The man hesitated for a split second before reaching out for the knob and pushing the door open. Severus stayed back as Harry moved into the darkened house. When Severus stepped inside, he cautiously reached for the door. When it gave no shock he closed it, causing several sconces around the house to flicker on.

Harry stood in the middle of an idyllic sitting room with a single couch facing an empty fireplace. Photos lined the walls, fireplace mantle, and shelves of the single bookcase. Harry dropped down to his knees and picked something up. Severus could see it was a small stuffed griffon that looked as new as the day one of the Marauders must have bought it. Severus glanced around and realized there was no dust, no cobwebs, nothing to indicate the house had been abandoned for nearly twenty years. So not only had Albus placed anti-thieving wards around the property he had also, apparently, placed preservation spells. Harry gave a sharp gasp, pulling Severus’s attention back to him. Harry was bent over, reaching under the couch, and Severus watched as he pulled back, sliding a light colored wand from under the couch. Harry held it up and memories of that wand being pointed in his direction assaulted Severus. There must have been something on his face because Harry immediately hid the wand.

“Merlin, Sev. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Harry stood and pressed a palm to Severus’s cheek. “Are you okay,” he asked softly and Severus gave a nod, reaching up to hold Harry’s hand against his skin. Harry gave a wry smile. “Guess I don’t have to ask if that was my dad’s.”

“Harry, I-”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t, Sev. It’s okay. I imagine I would have much the same reaction if I were in your place. I’ll have a box made for it so you won’t have to look at it, but I’m not getting rid of it.”

Severus turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm of Harry’s hand. “I’d never ask you to, love. Here.” Severus stepped back and reached beneath his shirt to pull out the drawstring bag he kept there. He pulled it open and reached inside to extract a small box. He closed the bag up and tapped his wand to the box, enlarging it. “I thought you might want to take a few things back,” Severus said, placing the box on the couch. Harry threw his arms around Severus and pressed their lips together.

“I do love you,” Harry stated emphatically when he pulled back. “Will you help me gather the photos?”

Severus nodded and stepped over to start taking the frames from the wall. He occasionally glanced over at Harry to see the man running his fingers over a picture. Severus took a photo down and smiled at the older couple. “Harry.” Harry was immediately by his side, and Severus handed the picture over to him. “Your Evans grandparents. You have your grandfather’s eyes.”

Harry made a small hiccuping sound and pressed the picture to his chest. “Thank you, Severus.”

Severus gave a nod and the man turned to place the photo in the box with the others. Once Severus had cleared the photos from the walls he turned to find Harry standing at the bookshelf. “Harry, why don’t you have Dobby pack those away? I’m sure he would be more than happy to help, and then you can go through them all in the comfort on our bedroom.”

Harry glanced over, a finger on the spine of a book. He blinked at Severus for several seconds, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Maybe you’re right. I could probably spend all day going through this house. Dobby!” They waited a few seconds before the excitable elf popped into the sitting room.

“Harry Potter be calling Dobby. What can Dobby be… Oooh.” The elf’s eyes seemed to get bigger as he looked around. “We’s be in Harry Potter’s baby home.”

“Yes, Dobby,” Harry answered, and the large green eyes immediately focused on Harry. Severus had to admit he had never seen an elf so devoted to anyone before. “Do you think you can help me pack up a few things?”

The elf gave a small hop. “Dobby be’s doing anything Harry Potter be needing him to do.”

Harry smiled gently at the eager elf. “Can you place all the book in this box? Very carefully. There’s already photos in the box and these books were my parents’.”

Dobby nodded vigorously. “Dobby be being extra careful with Harry Potter’s things.”

“When you’re done, Dobby,” Severus added, “you can take the box to our bedroom at Grimmauld Place.” Severus knew the elf was aware he and Harry were sharing a room because the creature had popped in on them more than once, thankfully they had only been sleeping. 

They left the elf to it and moved on to the back of the house. There was a small kitchen with an empty glass still sitting on the table and an empty cookie jar turned over on its side. The only other room on the ground floor was what must have been intended to be an office. There were still boxes of unpacked books sitting on a desk and a red Auror’s robe tossed over the back of a chair. Harry strode across the room and snatched up the robe. He brought it to his face and Severus watched the man inhale deeply. He was just about to turn and leave Harry to his privacy when Harry let out a cry and fell to his knees. Severus rushed over and dropped beside the man. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry! What is it? What’s wrong?”

Harry turned to bury his face in Severus’s shoulder. “I could have lived here!” Harry cried out. “I could have grown up in this house. Had friends in this neighborhood. Come here for holidays. I could have had a brother. Sisters. I would  _ know  _ if this was what my father smelled like. I would remember my mum singing to me instead of begging for my life. I could have been  _ normal.  _ I hate him!” Harry screamed, and Severus combed his hands through the dark hair and rocked the crying man.

“I know,” he whispered softly. “I know, love. I know.” Severus had no idea how long he sat there letting Harry cry on him, whispering words of reassurance to the distraught young man. A small shuffling sound brought them out of their little world, and Severus looked over to see Dobby standing nervously in the doorway. Harry pulled from Severus’s embrace and wiped at his eyes.

“What ‘cha need, Dobby?”

“Dobby has finished with the packing, Harry Potter sir. Kreacher says he has fixed a lunch and Dobby was wondering if yous wanted Dobby to bring it here.”

Harry looked over at Severus and Severus didn’t need Legilimency to know what the man was thinking. He gave a small nod and Harry smiled gratefully before turning back to the elf. “Can you bring it here, Dobby? In the kitchen.”

Dobby nodded and popped away. Harry and Severus moved to their feet and Harry pressed the robe to his face once more before laying it back on the chair. He ran his fingers over the red fabric before glancing over the room. “I’ll have Dobby take these boxes to the parlor at Grimmauld Place.”

Severus nodded and held his hand out when he heard the pop from the kitchen. “Let’s go eat then I think it’s time to head upstairs.”

Harry nodded and took the proffered hand. By the time they reached the kitchen Dobby was levitating plates and silverware from the cabinets onto the table where a dish of shepherd’s pie sat waiting. Severus poured out glasses of milk from the pitcher Dobby had brought from Grimmauld Place while Harry spooned food onto the plates. Harry instructed Dobby on the boxes in the office, and the small elf left them to their meal while he went to do Harry’s bidding. They ate quietly and quickly, each lost in their own thoughts. Dobby returned just as they were finishing up, which Severus didn’t believe for one second was a coincidence. They left the elf to do the cleaning and made their way to the stairs. Severus waited until Harry was ready and followed the younger man upstairs.

They reached the landing at the top of the stairs and were met with three options. The door to the loo was wide open while another door was closed tightly. But it was the door that was half off its hinges that held their attention. Harry took a step towards the door, and Severus stayed close to the man as he pushed passed the door. Although there was a gaping hole in the ceiling and wall and Severus could clearly see the sun shining outside, there was a darkness that pervaded the room, almost as if the room was stuck in that darkest of moments. Though, logically, Severus knew part of it was the weather protection charms, it didn’t deter from the morbid feelings permeating the room. Toys lay scattered among the fallen debris of ceiling and wall, a dresser was tipped on its side; clothes, diapers, and blankets spilled from shattered drawers, and the still-intact crib was pushed against the far wall. Out of habit Severus glanced under the crib.

“What are you looking for?”

Severus glanced guiltily over at Harry, his face heating slightly. “Nothing. It’s just… during I.L. the Horcruxes are always encased in a memory of the moment they were made.”

Harry gave a surprise jerk. “So, when you’re in my mind, this is what you see?”

Severus shook his head. “No. The room is still intact. The Horcrux is under the crib, and you’re in it.”

“In it! In the crib?” Severus nodded. “Are all Voldemort’s victims trapped in the memory moment?”

“No,” Severus answered, gingerly stepping around stone and plaster. “That’s why I believe Albus is correct about the Horcrux blocking your magic.” Severus withdrew his wand and carefully levitated a large cluster of brick out of his way. “I believe the Dark Lord intended to make his final Horcrux with your death, but Lily’s last act of offering her death in place of yours caused his magic to backlash. You weren’t prepared for the ritual properly so the Horcrux used your magic to create its protection shield.”

“Prepared properly?” Harry questioned as he watched Severus. Severus moved one more small brick and used his wand to levitate the gleaming gold object he found there. He and Harry stared at the pocket watch that floated between them.

“The watch Molly gave you for your birthday,” Severus said, “did she explain the significance?”

Harry carefully moved forward. “Yes. It’s traditional for a wizard to receive a watch on his seventeenth birthday.” Severus twirled his wand causing the watch to rotate so that Harry could see the snake circling the letters M.T.G. “Didn’t Dumbledore say Voldemort’s mother’s name was Merope Gaunt?”

“Yes, but witches don’t get watches. Only wizards. Most likely an uncle or even his grandfather.”

“So can we destroy it the same way?”

“Probably best to. I can take it back to Grimmauld Place and take care of it if you’d like a bit more time here,” Severus offered quietly.

Harry looked around the room then turned to look out the open door and down the darkened hallway. “Please,” he said softly and Severus nodded. Severus pulled a small bag from his pocket and wrapped it around the watch before stuffing it in his pocket. He moved over to Harry and placed a kiss on the man’s cheek before he pushed past and made his way downstairs. 

Severus spotted the small house elf sitting patiently on the couch. Large green eyes looked up as Severus stepped off the stairs. “Dobby, I am going back to Grimmauld Place. Harry is still upstairs. He needs time to grieve, but I don’t want him left alone.”

The large head bobbed up and down. “Dobby be understanding the professor. Dobby not be leaving Harry Potter, sir.”

Severus gave a nod. “Thank you, Dobby.”

Severus Apparated into his lab and placed the watch in a cauldron before pouring a few drops of the venom over it. It hissed and spluttered but no black cloud or loud screeching emanated from the cursed object. Severus thought about brewing something but he doubted he’d be able to concentrate while Harry was still at Godric’s Hollow. He knew the man needed the closure; he just wished there was more he could do for his lover. Severus decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the sitting room reading through a book he had found in the Black library.

Several hours later, Severus was pulled from his reading by the sound of a pop overhead. Severus looked up and debated for a moment before closing his book and heading up to his and Harry’s room. Severus quietly pushed the door open and found Harry sitting on their bed looking down into his hands. Severus moved over to the bed and sat down next to his lover. He looked down to see the watch Molly had given Harry for his birthday. He gave a small start at Harry’s rough voice when the man finally spoke.

“I found my father’s watch. It was tucked in a jewelry box in a dresser drawer in their room. I sat there for a long time wondering if he would have given it to me on my seventeenth birthday, but I think he would have bought me a new one. And I had the thought that I was glad Molly hadn’t bought me a new one. And I wondered if that somehow made his sacrifice worse. If I was a traitor.” Harry ran his thumb over the small dent in the watch. “But then I realized, if I had grown up with them I’d probably have lots of family heirlooms and I’d  _ want  _ a new watch. Like Ron. And I think mum would understand why this one means so much to me. And I think she’d make dad understand. And I think they’d both be proud of me for making my own family.” Harry moved the watch from his palm to reveal a gold band with intricate markings resting against the calloused hand. “I found this in an envelope in my mum’s dresser. Did you know she was superstitious?”

Severus gave a small nod. “She loved divination.”

“She went to see a Seer just before they went into hiding. There was a letter in the envelope along with the ring. She said, when I was ready, I was to give you this and tell you we had her blessing... I want to continue making my own family, Severus. And I want to do it with you.” Severus could feel Harry’s eyes on his, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the bonding ring. “Maybe it’s too soon, hell, we practically hated each other less than six months ago, but  I know what’s in my heart and I’ve lost so much in my life already. And maybe, when the final battle comes, I’ll lose you too. But right now, in this moment, it’s just you and I , and I want that for forever or for as long as the fates give us. Severus, will you be my husband?”

Severus finally pulled his eyes away from the ring to look into Harry’s bright green eyes and read the sincerity and hope there. “Harry,” Severus whispered. “You realize that’s a bonding ring? Not an engagement ring. When I put that on that’s it. We’re as good as married, the rest is just a formality or pageantry.”

“I know, Severus. Mum explained it in the letter. She also said you mighn’t like going by ‘Potter’, but I’m okay if you want to hyphen our names or-”

Severus didn’t let the man finish as he crashed their mouths together. He pushed Harry back on the bed and climbed on top of him. He was too overcome with emotions to verbalize the things going through his mind. Harry wanted to marry him, wanted them to be together forever. And Lily had approved, had known they would end up together, and she had given her consent. Which meant she must have forgiven him. The joy that knowledge brought was a pale comparison to the elation knowing that Harry wanted to bind them together for eternity.

Severus pulled his mouth from Harry’s and attacked the man’s neck causing Harry to moan. Severus let his hand travel down the slender body and he tugged at the button of Harry’s trousers. Harry let out a moan of approval when Severus freed the man’s massive cock. Harry tried to flip them over, but Severus held him pinned in place as he moved down to slide off the bed. The moment his knees hit the floor Severus licked a path up Harry’s long prick. He felt Harry shift and glanced up to see the younger man had lifted himself on his elbows and was watching Severus. Severus proceeded to give his soon to be husband a show and set to licking and sucking up and down the hot flesh. When Severus finally wrapped his lips around the leaking tip Harry’s prick was covered in enough saliva and precome Severus had no problem sliding his fingers up and down the part of the base he couldn’t fit in his mouth yet. Severus slowly slid down Harry’s cock until the head was just in Severus’s throat. Harry moaned but Severus heard the mental “_Jesus fuck, Severus, yes”_ loud and clear. They had both come to enjoy the telepathy rings during their lovemaking, being able to communicate when they couldn’t form coherent sentences with their mouths. 

Severus continued to mouth his way up and down Harry’s cock, sucking and licking at the tip as he passed over it. Severus allowed as much saliva to slide down Harry’s length as he could, knowing the man enjoyed it. At one point, Severus pulled from the impressive penis and suckled on Harry’s balls before going lower and teasing Harry’s hole with his tongue. He’d yet to actually fuck the younger man but he thought that was more his choice than anything Harry had or hadn’t said. Harry was writhing on the bed, his arms long since given out on holding him up, and begging for something. Severus finally took pity on his lover and took him back into his mouth. Severus used his mouth and hand in tandem to finally bring his lover off. Harry came with a shout, and Severus drank down the salty ejaculate. He was pulled up to meet Harry’s eager mouth, and Severus swatted the questing hand away from his own hard prick.

“Later,” he promised. Harry made a mewl of disappointment but he moved his hand anyway. Harry finally pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Severus.

“So, is that a yes?” Severus chuckled and held out his hand. Harry’s eyes went wide. “You want to put it on now?”

Severus raised a brow. “Were you thinking of a specific time then?”

“Well, no, but… I mean, you don’t have to do it  _ now _ . I only meant when you are ready.”

Severus made a little growling noise. “I’m ready now, Potter. Hand it over. Unless  _ you’re _ not ready.”

“No,” Harry said quickly, grabbing Severus’s hand. “No. I meant what I said, Severus. I want whatever-” Harry raised himself up a bit and looked around the bed for a few seconds before snatching up the ring. “Whatever time we have left. Starting now.” And to emphasize his point he slid the ring onto Severus’s finger. They watched the ring resize before a soft blue glow spread from the ring to wrap around them both. Severus felt a warm comfort slide over him as the glow dissipated slowly. Harry beamed at him and threw his arms around Severus. “That’s it. We’re married.” Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s ear. “Happy anniversary, Husband. I love you.”

Severus’s breath caught in his chest, and he squeezed Harry tightly. “I love you, too. Husband.”

Harry let out a small chuckle and pulled back. He pulled the telepathy ring off his hand and Severus watched in confusion as he slipped the ring onto his left hand. Harry smiled up at him. “It’ll do until we can get a proper ring.”

Severus nodded. “We’ll find you something perfect. Now, I think perhaps we should go down to dinner. It’s been a long day, and then we’re going to take a few days off.”

Harry paused in fixing his clothes and glanced up at Severus. “Do you think that’s wise?”

“Harry, we are close to being finished. There are only a few strands of thick magic left. We know one belongs to you and the other to Nagini.” Severus ushered the man out of the room and down to the kitchen. “A few more trips through the Dark Lord’s magic, and I should know if there’s anything else we need to be concerned with and where the final Horcrux is. I think a week off will be okay. Besides, you recovered a lot of your parents’ things today, and I’m sure you’d love the chance to go through some of them. Plus you need to spend some time on your studies. Also,” Severus said, leaning close to Harry as they walked and whispering against the man’s temple, “I’d like a nice little honeymoon.”

Harry let out a small groan. “Alright, you win. We’ll take a few days off.”

“A week,” Severus insisted. “We’ve been working hard all summer with only the occasional break.”

“Fine. A week. You’re right. I would like some time to look through those things I had Dobby bring over.”

Severus smiled in satisfaction as they entered the kitchen, and the two waiting house elves doted over them and their newly married status. Harry blushed throughout the dinner, and Severus found it quite endearing. Later, Severus would be sporting his own blush for entirely different reasons, though Harry would think the exact same thought.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~


	14. Visit From Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey day to my fellow citizens. Have fun avoiding your family. Hope you find a good fic to pass the day with. Go (insert favorite football team here)!

Harry began going through the boxes from Godric’s Hollow immediately after breakfast the next morning. Severus lay in bed reading his own book while Harry sat on the floor of their room, books and photos spread out around him. Harry would occasionally make a comment and draw Severus’s attention. At one point Severus was pulled from his book by movement on the bed and looked up to see Harry climbing onto the bed, a mischievous smile on his lips. He thrust a photo at Severus and chuckled.

“Weren’t you just the most precious thing?”

Confused, Severus grabbed at the photo and took in the scene of he and Lily standing in their Hogwarts robes in front of a fireplace. He smiled fondly at the picture and handed it back to Harry. “We had just come back from Diagon Alley for the first time. Her mum insisted we try our robes on. I was a bit embarrassed because mine were second hand, but Lily was insistent it didn’t matter.”

Harry grinned and placed a kiss on Severus’s chest. “I think it’s perfect. I think this might be my favorite photo ever.” Severus felt his cheeks flush, and Harry chuckled. “You’re so adorable when you blush.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Go back to your books.”

Harry chuckled and climbed back off the bed, placing the picture on the night table. Severus watched his… husband fondly before turning back to his book. They had a late lunch before Severus made Harry go down to the training room for a few hours of Charm work. Afterwards they spent some time in Severus’s lab before dinner. The evening was spent curled up in bed with books until Harry sufficiently distracted Severus. They followed a similar routine over the next few days. On Wednesday Severus dragged Harry into London to attend the theatre and a quiet dinner out.

Severus woke up Saturday morning with a firm reminder of their activities of the night before. He blinked his eyes open to find green eyes smiling at him.”Good morning, husband,” Harry said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to Severus’s lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Nothing a bit of pain potion won’t fix.”

Harry bit at his bottom lip. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

Severus moved his hand under the blanket and let his fingers slide over Harry’s strong thigh. “Did you hear me complaining? I loved it, Harry.” Severus let his fingers trail up Harry’s naked body. “I like it when you take charge like that on occasion.”

Harry’s face went pink and his eyes went glassy. “You did look extra sexy tied up and at my mercy.”

Severus chuckled. “But for now, I think I do need that pain potion.” Severus sat up and Summoned a vial from his dresser. He drank it down as Harry sat up beside him. Harry placed a warm kiss on Severus’s shoulder.

“How about a nice relaxing bath later?”

Severus chuckled. “Isn’t that what got us here in the first place?”

“In answer to your earlier question: No, I did not hear you complaining.”

“A quick shower then breakfast,” Severus told his husband. “We have a potion to finish this afternoon,” Severus reminded Harry as they climbed out of bed. Harry groaned but followed Severus as they pulled robes on and made their way to the loo. After a quick shower that surprisingly only involved a little kissing, the two men returned to their room to pull on clean pants and robes for another day spent around the house. Severus eyed the dark green robe that Harry wore, admiring the color on his husband as they made their way to the kitchen. Kreacher had breakfast waiting on the table, and they sat down to the hearty meal of eggs, bacon, toast, and scones. As per their usual morning routine, Severus read over the Prophet while they ate and Harry leaned over occasionally to glance at an article. 

They had just finished their breakfast when the Floo flared to life. They both immediately had their wands pointed at the fireplace when first Weasley then Granger stepped out.

“Wha-” Harry began but was cut off when the Floo flared again and Lupin stepped out. Harry aimed his wand at his two friends. “Who saw Norbert?” he demanded, and Weasley’s red eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Granger, however must have understood immediately. No surprise.

“Malfoy,” she spat out quickly causing understanding to dawn on the freckled face.

“Outside Hagrid’s hut,” the boy added. Harry gave a small nod and turned to Lupin. Lupin held his hands up in deference.

“The first time you saw me take my wolfsbane was on a Hogsmeade weekend,” the werewolf stated calmly. “We were having tea in my office, and I’m fairly certain you feared Severus was trying to poison me,” he added with a smirk. Severus could tell by the soft blush on Harry’s cheeks Lupin was telling the truth.

“Seriously, Harry?” Severus spat out.

Harry shrugged. “What? I was thirteen. Give me a break.” Harry finally lowered his wand and turned back to his friends. “What are you guys doing here? It’s not even a Hogsmeade weekend.”

He stepped across the room and gave each of the visitors a quick hug before stepping back. Granger’s lips pursed and she jabbed her fists into her sides. “Really, Harry? You can’t just drop a letter like that and not expect us to react.”

“Yeah, mate. What do you mean you’re married?” Weasley’s eyes darted to Severus as a blush stole over the freckled cheeks.

“You wrote them?” Severus said surprised. Harry hadn’t mentioned it and he hadn’t seen the man send out any owls.

“I said I was bonded. Not married,” Harry said before turning to Severus. “I wrote yesterday and sent the letter with Dobby. I didn’t want them to find out some other way.” He turned back to his friends. “You seriously left campus just to ask me that? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into?”

“Pardon, Harry,” Lupin broke in, “but I am a professor and they had my permission. Plus, as you can see, I am with them.”

Harry turned to the werewolf. “I suppose they went running to you as soon as they got my letter.”

“Of course we did, Harry,” Granger confirmed. “It was a bit shocking.”

“A bit!?” Weasley exclaimed.

Harry crossed his arms. “You think I’ve lost my mind,” he stated as he took a step back.

“It was quite sudden, Harry,” Lupin said softly.

“And what? I’m only seventeen so there’s no way I can know my mind?”

“No one’s saying that, Harry,” Granger cut in. “It just seems awfully fast is all. You and Professor Snape have barely been together a month and-”

“My mum approved,” Harry said, cutting her off and causing the room to go silent. Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back. “We went to Godric’s Hollow, and I found a letter she’d written to me. She’d gone to visit a Seer, and the woman told her I was going to marry Severus and we’d…” Severus looked curiously at his husband’s blushing cheek.

“We’d what, love?” Severus whispered softly, and Harry turned his head slightly.

“ _ That we’d have at least one child, Severus.” _

Severus jerked back in surprise at the mental message. Harry hadn’t mentioned that, had hardly mentioned much of what had been in the letter other than Lily’s approval. Severus lowered himself to the nearest chair as shock washed over him. He was going to have a child? He and Harry were going to have a child together? Was Harry truly  _ that  _ powerful that he could impregnate Severus? Or maybe they simply adopted. Either way, they were going to have a family. Together.

“Severus,” Harry’s gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts, and Severus focused on the worried green eyes.

“A baby?” he whispered, just to make sure he’d heard Harry correctly. Harry nodded and a smile broke out on Severus’s face as he grabbed Harry and pulled him close for a bruising kiss. A baby! A child! He was so glad he had given in to Harry’s loving touch. A small cough reminded them they weren’t alone, and Harry pulled back with a reassuring smile. He turned, straightening to his full height.

“Severus is my husband now. I chose him and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

“Alright, Harry,” Granger said apologetically. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was a bit of a shock, is all.”

“Yeah, mate. That’s all,” Weasley added.

“If it’s all the same to you,” Severus said standing to his feet, “we’d prefer this to stay between us for now. The fewer that know the better.” Severus cast a significant look at the werewolf and Lupin nodded solemnly.

“Well, since we’re here,” Lupin said with a smile, “I don’t see why the teenagers can’t visit for a bit.”

“Brilliant,” Weasley said with a bright smile.

“Oh, yes,” Harry said eagerly. “You can tell me all about what’s going on at school and I can show you some of the things I got from Godric’s Hollow. I found my dad’s Auror robes and- oh!” Harry turned back to Severus. “Sev, the potion-”

Severus waved him off. “It’s got a few more hours. Besides, they’re your friends, Harry. You haven’t properly spoken to them since they went to school. I’ll be fine.”

Harry smiled brightly at him and turned back to his friends, leading them out of the kitchen. “Wait until you see this photo I found of my mum. It’s the most adorable thing…”

“Don't you dare show them that photo, Harry James Potter-Snape!” Harry’s laughter echoed down the hallway, and Severus let out a sigh. His husband truly was a menace at times. Severus turned back to see Lupin still standing near the fireplace. “You might as well have a seat. Kreacher, tea please.”

The small elf appeared from nowhere and immediately set to work as the two men settled at the table. “You took Harry to Godric’s Hollow?” Lupin asked hesitantly.

“The Dark Lord left behind an artefact the night the… James and Lily were killed. Harry and I went to destroy it.”

Lupin swallowed thickly and nodded. Both men seemed slightly grateful when Kreacher brought the tea over, and they immediately set to work fixing their cups. Lupin finally spoke, his voice gruff with emotions. “I never saw inside. I couldn’t… get past the gate.”

Severus nodded. “Someone, we assume Albus, placed anti-thieving wards. Harry had to let me in. If you’d like-” Lupin cut off the offer with a shake of his head.

“Thank you, but no. The graves were hard enough. Did he see the memorial?”

“Yes,” Severus answered, stirring his tea. “Mary McDonald?”

“Yes. It was her last commision before she left for Canada.”

“He packed up several things from the house,” Severus offered after another long stretch of silence. “I’m sure he’d be happy to look over them with you.”

“Thank you,” Lupin said again. “You’ve changed, Severus.”

Severus looked up from his tea to see a contemplative look on Lupin’s face. He gave a small shrug. “It is hard to be loved by Harry and not be changed. He is like his mother in that regard.”

Lupin nodded and took a sip of his tea. “It’s the Peverell bonding ring, if you were wondering. I remember James showing it to us once. His proof that he really did come from one of the greatest wizards to ever live, he would tell us.” A wry smile pulled at Lupin’s lips. “His father busted his arse for taking it out of the vault, though. He offered it to Lily, but she wanted a proper marriage, she said.”

Severus nodded, glancing down at the ring. “I’ll tell Harry. He’ll be happy to know.”

They went back to sipping their tea, the occasional roar of laughter echoing through the house. “What aren’t you telling me, Severus?” Severus jerked his head up at Lupin’s words. “I know you, Severus. You don’t care a whit for what anyone thinks, so why don’t you want Albus to know you and Harry are bonded?”

Severus debated on what to say but realised there might come a time when they needed someone on their side. “During the course of our mission,” Severus began slowly, “we came across… something. A relic. An artefact. Whatever you wish to call it. The… item called to Harry; he said it claimed him as its master.” Severus saw Lupin tense, his entire body ready to pounce. Severus held a hand up to stop the man’s movements. “It is not dangerous, Lupin. I have already checked it for hexes, curses, anything. The… call was benign. It had no other effect on Harry other than he refuses to hand it over to anyone. It is tucked in the safe here, and he had no problems with me touching and examining the object.”

Lupin visibly relaxed. “Alright. So what does this have to do with Albus?”

“When we questioned him about the symbol we found etched on the casing of the item, Albus lied about its importance to him.”

“Why would he lie about it?” Lupin mused. “If it’s important to the war-”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with the Dark Lord,” Seveurs cut him off. “Or at least we have yet to make a connection. Harry and I are researching a little here and there when we get the chance. Though we haven’t come across anything new in a while.”

Lupin nodded. “If there is anything I can do, I will do my best to aide you.”

“We appreciate that, Lupin.”

“You could call me ‘Remus’ you know?”

“I know,” Severus replied, taking a sip of his tea. 

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Sunday dawned chilly with the wind whistling outside their window. Harry snuggled closer to Severus, refusing to get out of bed, but Severus was insistent and finally dragged his husband down to breakfast. After breakfast they moved into the sitting room where Kreacher had lit the fire earlier that morning. They settled on their respective chaises and Severus pulled the blanket over his lap. Harry waited patiently while Severus got comfortable. Severus soon muttered the spell and made his way through Harry’s growing Occlumency shields. Severus paused inside the green-lit room and remembered the destruction of the room at Godric’s Hollow. He stepped over to the crib and reached a hand out to the whimpering child. He stopped just short of actually touching the babe.

“Soon,” he promised the infant. “You’ll be free soon, Harry. I promise.”

Severus stepped back and allowed the magic of the Horcrux to join with him. He followed the path to the Dark Lord and looked over the strands of magic. He had been correct when he’d told Harry the thicker lines were dwindling. Compared to the strands that led to other Dark Marks, there were only three thick strands: the one he had followed from Harry, the one that led to Nagini, and the one he would follow today.

He wasn’t surprised when the black faded to red, and he soon found himself in a green-lit room. He was in another cave with a small horcrux wriggling against the far wall. Severus pushed past the shimmering wall and found himself in a large room with objects encased in glass and resting on pedestals. Damn. He was in some sort of museum. This one would be harder than the others had been. Severus glanced around and noticed that at least there didn’t seem to be any cameras watching the area. Severus looked back at the strand of magic and noted the silver tankard with an intricate floral design that wrapped around a centered circle. A crest was etched in the circle that showed the typical shield design with a thick chevron and three stalks of wheat on it. Severus followed the path of magic back to the horcrux and on to Harry.

He pulled from the I.L. and found warm arms wrapped around him.

“Welcome back,” Harry mumbled and pressed a kiss to Severus’s temple. “Get some sleep.”

Severus nodded and drifted off to sleep with Harry’s fingers combing soothingly through his hair.

Severus woke some time later to the smell of potato soup wafting from the nearby table. Harry smiled at him when he noticed Severus was awake. “Kreacher says it’s getting pretty chilly outside. He thought we needed some soup for lunch to keep us warm. It’s not bad. I put a warming charm on yours so it’s ready to eat when you are.”

Severus pushed himself up on the chaise and resettled himself. He picked up the warm bowl of soup and dipped the proffered spoon into it. He took several bites before he finally spoke. “What are you reading?”

Harry made a face. “My seventh year Transfiguration book. Hermione was quizzing me on it yesterday, and she says I need to get caught up.”

Severus chuckled at the look of disgust on Harry’s face. “You know she’s right.”

Harry sighed. “I know. We sort of fell behind on my studies and it’s barely even October.”

“Once we get these taken care of we’ll focus more on your studies, Harry,” Severus promised. “In fact, I think it’s time we talk to Albus about getting rid of that one in you.”

“What?” Harry cried breathlessly.

“I studied the strands of magic while I was passing through the Dark Lord this time. There were only three of the thicker strands and now I know where the last Horcrux is there’s no need to keep yours.”

“You really think so?” Harry whispered.

“Yes, Harry. I do. In fact, I think I’ll Floo Albus this afternoon and have him come over for a visit later this week. I think we’re nearing the end, Harry.”

Harry moved from the chaise and dropped to his knees in front of Severus. Severus moved the bowl of soup out of the way as Harry threw his arms around Severus’s waist. “Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely.

Severus ran a soothing hand over his husband’s hair. He knew Harry hated having the Horcrux inside him. And, although it had been an easy and expedient way to locate the others, it was time to get rid of it. Harry pulled from the hug and moved to sit beside Severus, his hand on Severus’s back as he began to eat once more.

“This one will not be as easy as the others,” Severus said in between bites. “It looks like it’s in some sort of museum. I’ll have to be careful when I Astral Project in.”

“Are you going to Disillusion yourself before you go?” Harry asked as he reached for a cup of tea and fixed it to Severus’s liking.

“Yes. I didn’t see any security cameras in the room I was in, but if I go during the day I risk other people being around, and if I go at night there might be cameras in other rooms. The room was empty this morning so I might attempt to go about the same time tomorrow. This one is going to take some careful planning.”

“I’ve no doubt we can pull it off, Severus,” Harry said, handing over the cup of tea and taking Severus’s now empty bowl. “When you’re ready, I think I’d like to spend some time on Charms.”

Severus nodded. “Excellent idea, Harry. It’s been a while since we’ve incorporated your Charms and Transfiguration with your Defense. Since you’re technically at a seventh year level I want you to focus on doing nonverbal. I know I haven’t really insisted on it in a while, but I think it’s time we focused on it a bit more.” Severus placed his empty cup on the table beside the bowl and stood. Harry followed suit, and they headed towards the door and training room.

“If I do half my spells nonverbally will you ride me tonight?” Harry asked casually causing a jolt of lust to shoot through Severus.

Severus took a shuddering breath. “All of them.”

“Three quarters,” Harry negotiated.

“All,” Severus repeated, and Harry let out a huff.


	15. Unlocking the Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're all sick of leftover turkey and shopping, how about a new chapter? :) Some Harry going off on Dumbles with a side of accidental magic? Anyone interested?

“Are you still here?”

“Yes,” Severus answered from where he sat on the bed. He watched Harry climb up next to him and reach his hands out. Severus smiled as the man got close, and he moved out of his husband’s reach.

“Are you moving?”

“No,” Severus lied as he once again dodged Harry’s touch.

“Liar,” Harry said with a laugh as he quickly darted his hand out. It landed on Severus’s arm and Harry wrapped his fingers around the fabric of Severus’s shirt. “Got you.”

Severus chuckled. “No funny business while I’m Astral Projecting.”

“I’ve no idea what you mean, Husband,” Harry said with false innocence, and Severus rolled his eyes. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“That felt weird.”

“I’m going now. I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful,” Harry said as he pulled Severus back into a lying position.

“I’m practically invisible,” Severus pointed out.

“Point?”

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. A moment later he was looking down on the odd scene of Harry lying in bed with his arm seemingly floating on air. “I’ll be back,” Severus told him, and Harry nodded, his face pressed against Severus’s invisible neck.

Severus once again closed his eyes and pictured the spacious room from the day before. He could still feel Harry’s breath on him and the weight of his arm around Severus’s waist. It was comforting to know Harry was still with him even when he was miles away. Severus glanced at the silver tankard and made his way around the podium. A bronze plaque with inscriptions in English, Italian, French, and Spanish identified the object as Riddle Family Tankard and stated it was a sterling silver tankard with floral design and family crest, donated by Tom Riddle, Jr. At least, Severus assumed those were the languages due to some of the wording. 

Severus glanced around the large room and headed towards the only entrance. He passed through the doorway and entered another gallery. Severus looked back to see a sign informing him he had just left the British Heirlooms exhibit. It took Severus several twists and turns before he found himself in an open atrium complete with welcome desk and gift shop. He moved carefully as this room held several people who conversed in what he recognized as Italian. A glance at the sign that hung over the welcome desk caused Severus to bite back a groan. He might not know much Italian but it wasn’t hard to discern what Universita Di Parma indicated.

Severus ended the spell and snuggled back into Harry’s embrace. 

“You’re back,” Harry whispered, placing a kiss on Severus’s neck. Harry’s hand slid down Severus’s waist and around to fiddle with the button of his trousers.

“You could at least wait until I end the Disillusionment spell,” Severus gasped, arching his neck into Harry’s exploring mouth.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harry asked as he worked his hands under the invisible trousers to press his palm to Severus’s growing arousal.

“Fun indeed,” Severus moaned. “We’re going to Italy, by the way.”

“Mmm. Should have known the bastard couldn’t contain himself to the UK. God, I love feeling you get hard.”

Severus reached down to guide Harry’s hand to the buttons on his shirt, and Harry took the hint as he began to undo the small buttons. Severus dragged Harry’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Harry slid his palms over Severus’s chest, searching out and finding the hardening nipples. Harry pinched at the sensitive buds as he lowered his mouth and sucked one in between his teeth. Severus groaned and arched beneath him and worked Harry’s sweats and pants down the slender body before removing his own clothes. Harry pressed his leaking cock against Severus’s thigh as his hand traveled back down Severus’s body. Severus Summoned the lube from the nearby night table and dropped it beside Harry’s hand. Harry’s mouth was making its way up his body as his hand pushed between Severus’s legs. Somehow Harry lubricated his fingers and found Severus’s eager hole while Severus was busy sliding his hands over Harry’s smooth chest and enjoying Harry’s teasing lips, tongue, and teeth. Harry finally pushed into Severus, and Severus looked up to see Harry’s green eyes focused on Severus’s forehead.

“End the spell,” Harry gasped. “I want to see your beautiful eyes.” Severus ended the spell and the green eyes focused on him as a smile pulled at Harry’s lips. “There you are.”

“I thought you did a fairly good job of finding me,” Severus teased as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Mmm. But seeing you is so much better.” Harry leaned down to press a kiss to Severus’s lips. Severus moaned and thrust his hips up. Harry took the hint and began to move pushing his way deep into Severus before pulling out and pushing back in. Their movements soon became frantic, the room filling with the sounds of their passion. Harry’s hand moved between them and he took Severus’s aching cock in his grasp. It took only a few tugs and Severus was crying out as his orgasm washed over him; Harry quickly followed leaving the two men gasping for breath. Harry collapsed beside Severus and rested a hand on his chest.

“Why are we going to Italy?” Harry finally asked.

“The tankard is in a museum at the University of Parma,” Severus answered.

“Mmm. That’s a little bit more than a day trip.” Severus snorted at the understatement.

“We’ll start on making travel plans after a nap,” Harry stated as he curled up around Severus. Severus chuckled and turned into Harry’s embrace.

Albus stopped in for tea Tuesday afternoon, and Severus was fully prepared to launch a battle on Harry’s behalf. Not that his young husband was aware of that fact. Harry had, reluctantly, moved the telepathy ring back to his right hand while Severus placed his own band on the chain he wore around his neck for just such a purpose. It was emotionally easier for Severus to remove the ring as he had done so many times for brewing purposes, but this was the first time Harry had taken his pseudo-bonding ring off since he had placed it on his finger. Albus arrived for tea right on time, and the three wizards settled in the parlor.

“I take it you have an update on your mission,” Albus said after they had fixed their teas.

“Yes,” Severus answered. “I believe it is time to remove the Horcrux from Potter.” Severus could see Harry visibly tense but the younger man said nothing.

“I see. And why do you feel it is time?”

“We no longer have any use for it,” Severus stated blandly. “We have located the last of the Horcruxes, and it is only a matter of destroying them.”

Albus shook his head minutely. “I’m not sure it is a good idea just yet, Severus.”

Severus could see the slight tightening of Harry’s lips, and he longed to reach over to reassure his husband. “I see no reason to keep it, Albus. I have studied the Dark Lord’s magic from inside, and the majority of his magical connections are to other Dark Marks. So, unless you plan on keeping Potter’s Horcrux as a means of spying on the Dark Lord there is no justifiable reason for the continuous torment of the man.”

“I am sure you feel that way, Severus-”

“Dammit, Albus!” Severus yelled, causing Harry to jerk in his seat. “The last Horcrux is in Italy. It will be a complicated process, unlike the others. We cannot simply walk in and take this one, nor do we have someone to negotiate with to obtain the item. After this one and Harry, the only Horcrux left is Nagini. If the Dark Lord were to somehow discover what we have been doing he will immediately come after us both. Harry needs full access to his magic and time to train. I think it best we remove the Horcrux before we leave Britain. We can use the time to work on Harry controlling his magic.”

Albus let out a sigh which had the immediate effect of irritating Severus even further. “Severus, I understand where you are coming from, I really do, my boy. I just think you haven’t completely thought this through.”

Severus opened his mouth to threaten some sort of action against the old man, but it was Harry’s voice that rang through the room in a cold, hard tone Severus had never heard before.

“Remove the Horcrux or I go to Skeeter with what really happened to Ariana. And Grindelwald’s involvement with your sister’s death.”

Severus blinked in shock at, not only Harry’s harsh words, but the paleness that washed over Albus’s face. Albus swallowed thickly and placed his teacup on the table. “I see. I had no idea you could be so cruel, Harry.”

“You think I want to reveal such secrets? You think I enjoy threatening you?” Harry demanded. “You’re the one that refuses such a simple request. Severus has assured and reassured you that we no longer need the link this provides, and I refuse to play by your rules anymore. You set us a mission, and the only way to complete it is to let us cast the spell.” Harry tapped his forehead. “I want this gone.”

“Alright, Harry. I will make the arrangements and contact you as soon as everything is set.”

“You have a week, Albus,” Severus cut in. “If we have not heard from you by next week we will use our own contacts at Gringotts.”

Albus took a fortifying breath. “I see, Severus. Then you will hear from me by Friday.” Albus stood and ran his palms down his robe. “I believe it is time for me to head back to the school. You do have my undying gratitude for allowing us the use of your connection, Harry. Regardless of how you feel about me.”

“Believe it or not, Headmaster,” Harry said, standing to his feet, “I do respect you. But I believe at some point I have the right to have a say in what happens to my body. You trusted Severus and I with this mission, you must trust us to see it through.”

Albus gave a nod. “You have grown in these last few months, Harry. Clearly a man in your own right.”

“Thank you, Professor. We look forward to hearing from you.”

Albus gave another nod and sedately walked from the room. Harry and Severus stayed frozen in their positions until they heard the distant  _ whoosh  _ of the Floo. Harry’s body practically slumped in relief, and he dropped back to the couch. Severus moved over to sit beside his lover and pulled Harry’s hands into his lap. Severus leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Care to explain what you meant by all that?” Severus played with Harry’s fingers as the man spoke.

“Bathilda Bagshot, the historian, apparently lived in Godric’s Hollow. She used to visit my mum for tea often. Mum wrote to Sirius about some of the things Bathilda told her. Grindelwald was Bathilda’s great nephew or something like that, and he and Dumbledore grew close in the summer of 1899. Mum thinks there was some sort of romance between them. She also suspects Ariana must have been some sort of Obscurus from what Bathilda told her. Grindelwald left Godric’s Hollow shortly after Ariana’s death and Aberforth blamed his brother for their sister’s death. I just put two and two together and came up with some sort of vague threat. I knew that was the only way Dumbledore would agree to destroying this thing inside me.”

Severus chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the ring that now graced the appropriate finger on Harry’s left hand. “You’re such a good little Slytherin.”

“With as much time as you spend in my head I had to have picked up something,” Harry said with a chuckle as he reached up to pull the chain out from Severus’s robe. “Your turn.”

Severus nodded and waited as Harry removed the ring from the chain and placed it back on his finger. Harry lifted Severus’s hand and pressed a kiss to the ring. Severus raised his free hand and pushed a strand of dark hair behind Harry’s ear. “We should begin preparing for our trip.”

Harry nodded as he pulled back. “What do we take?”

“Everything,” Severus said. “Pack it all back up in your bag. I’ll go to London tomorrow to grab some things I think we might need. Practice your Astral Projection and Animagia. We haven’t touched on either of those in a while and I want it fresh in your mind. I’ll contact Bill and have him take some of this money the goblins paid us and convert it to Muggle money.” Severus reached up and gently grasped Harry’s chin to hold his gaze. “You will not argue with me when I give you some of the money. We will both have funds on us in case we get separated. If we do get separated continue on to Parma and wait for me. If you have not heard from me after a week, continue the mission and get back here.”

“Don’t,” Harry cried, grabbing at Severus’s hand. “Don’t you dare talk like that.”

“Harry, we must have a contingency plan. I have no intention of getting caught or separated from you. But I have to know you know what to do if I do.”

“Fine. But you had best do your damndest to get back to me. I have every intention of being married to you for years to come.”

Severus smiled indulgently at the man. “Yes, love.”

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

As promised, Severus went to London the following morning after breakfast and Harry promised to work on his Projecting and transformation. Severus stopped by the natural foods store to stock up on a few ingredients as well as a few clothing stores. He bought heavy jackets for the two of them not knowing what the weather would be like as it was already starting to get cold in London. He also picked them up some warmer clothes and a bag of Harry’s favorite chocolates. Severus also stopped by a jewelry store but didn’t see anything he liked for Harry. When he returned to Grimmauld Place, Kreacher informed him Harry was upstairs taking a shower after having been outside for the last hour. Severus unloaded his burden and went to join his husband.

They spent the next few days packing and looking over maps to determine the best route to take. They decided their best option was to use appearance charms to alter their looks slightly and take the ferry from Dover to Calais. They were fortunate to discover that a train ran directly from Calais to Parma, though the ride would be just over eleven hours. They decided that since it was already October and there should be very little tourists in the area that they would locate and retain a hotel room once they arrived at the university town.

A trip to the local library revealed that the museum was a small center just down from the university that specialised in the study of modern historical culture, typically anything from the 1800s forward. The museum was open daily and gave a listing price for tickets. They also made sure to get information on a few other places in the town just in case anyone asked around about them. It seemed Harry was becoming just as paranoid as Severus had always been. Though the preparations for their trip to Italy did much to keep their minds busy, they both breathed a sigh of relief when they received a missive Friday morning from Albus. He let them know he and a goblin healer would be by late Sunday morning to perform the spell on Harry. Albus also warned that Harry might be weak for a few days after the spell as his mind and body recovered. Harry simply stated he didn’t care, but Severus could see a nervousness settle over his husband and vowed to make it as easy on the man as he could.

Harry could hardly concentrate on anything the rest of the day, so Severus left him to his parents’ books and went to brew some potions he thought might be beneficial to Harry after the procedure. Severus did his best to distract his husband on Saturday, even going so far as to suggest going to the skating rink. Harry thanked him but declined, stating he really just wanted to stay home with Severus. So they did, spending the day in bed reading muggle novels and talking about anything that didn’t have to do with Horcruxes, the Dark Lord, or their mission.

On Sunday morning, Harry once again moved his ring to his right hand while Severus’s ring went back on his chain. They set up a place in the sitting room for Harry to rest after the procedure, and Severus made sure to have Harry’s novel nearby along with the chocolates he had bought the man earlier that week. Dumbledore stepped through the Floo with a small goblin precisely at eleven. 

“Since I will be responsible for Mr. Potter’s recovery,” Severus said to the goblin after introductions and greetings, “might I have a word?”

“Of course, Professor,” the goblin replied politely.

“Harry, why don’t you show the headmaster where we’re set up.” Harry nodded and led the old wizard away before Severus turned to the goblin. “I want to make sure Headmaster Dumbledore explained everything to you.”

The goblin gave a nod. “I understand your concerns regarding your bonded, Professor Potter-Snape, but trust me when I tell you I have gone over and over this spell. Removing the trapped soul will be relatively simple, though a lengthy process. Lord Black Potter-Snape’s recovery should consist primarily of mental exhaustion for the next twenty-four hours after the spell is cast. It is also my understanding the soul is holding a portion of Lord Black Potter-Snape’s magic. If this is true I would suggest he refrain from magic for at least a week while his magic settles. There is no telling how much of his magic is being withheld, so I would suggest starting out easy and working his way up to more difficult spells.”

Severus gave a nod. “Thank you. I appreciate your candor. Also, I have one more request of you. We are not yet ready to let the headmaster know of our bonding.”

The goblin gave a terse jerk of his head which Severus assumed he was to take as confirmation. “Oh, one other thing, Professor… Snape. Now that you are bonded, you might want to speak to Jawbender at Gringotts. He was your grandfather’s account manager who, when he found out I was coming here, asked me to notify you that you were now considered the legal Prince heir. I believe there might be some bonding rings in the vault,” the goblin added almost as an afterthought as he moved out of the kitchen.

Severus quickly followed him. “How did he know?” Severus hissed.

“Bondings are an ancient rite, Mr. Snape. They automatically register with us along with any legal ramifications that might occur due to the bonding.”

Concern washed over Severus. “Are there any ramifications for Harry?”

“I do not believe so. Mr. Potter has nothing to worry about. In here?” the goblin asked, indicating the door to the parlor and Severus nodded. The goblin waddled in and took in the room at a glance. “As I was just telling Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, you will experience exhaustion over the next day and should not use magic for the next week while your imprisoned magic re-integrates. Now, the telepathy ring will need to go.”

Severus saw the flash of horror on Harry’s face. “ _ I love you, Harry, my husband, _ ” Severus sent him to reassure his husband. He saw Harry relax and give a small nod.

_ “I love you too, Severus.” _ Harry gave a small chuckle as he pulled the ring off. “I can finally scream at Professor Snape in my mind again and not have to worry about getting detention,” he joked as he held the ring out to Severus.

Severus crossed the room and took the ring from Harry, allowing his fingers to slide over Harry’s. “I didn’t give you detention, Potter.”

“Right. And I suppose all those cauldrons just  _ happened  _ to need cleaning.”

“Of course they did,” Severus said with a smirk as he stepped back. He caught the merry twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes and was reassured the old man didn’t have a clue about their bond. Severus moved to the chair closest to the couch where Harry was getting settled and sat down while Albus was still talking to the goblin. Harry flashed him one last look and Severus gave him a slight but reassuring smile. 

The goblin instructed Harry to lie down before telling Severus sternly that he was not to interrupt. Albus and the goblin turned their attention to Harry, and Albus began to wave his wand in an intricate pattern. The goblin murmured in Gobbledygook while Albus chanted in archaic Latin as a pale yellow light surrounded Harry. Time stretched on as the wizard and goblin worked in tandem. Harry seemed to be in some sort of trance but Severus could occasionally hear a whimper escape from the soft lips of his husband. An hour later when all three were covered in sweat and Severus was about to rip the arm off the chair, Albus lowered his wand and the goblin’s words faded. The room fell silent and Severus was just about to ask if it worked when Harry let out a vicious, blood-curdling scream that had Severus by his side in an instant. A moment later a dark mist began to stream from Harry’s scar causing Severus to jerk back and lose his balance. The familiar screeching filled the room and hope filled Severus as the ghost of the Horcrux dissipated. 

“Severus.” Severus turned at Albus’s soft voice. “Do you have the energy for I.L? Just to be sure.”

Even if he didn’t, the answer would have been the same. He nodded and turned back to Harry. He tapped gently on Harry’s cheek to wake him and spoke softly. “Potter. Potter, open your eyes for a second.”

Green eyes blearily blinked open and Severus felt awful for rousing his sleeping husband but he knew Harry would want him to check as soon as possible. Severus quickly cast the spell and pushed past the weak Occlumency shields. They were weaker than they had been when he and Harry had started out on this mission which worried Severus. He moved past the memories, glad it was him and not Albus seeing what was currently on Harry’s mind. Severus could tell the man was already fast asleep by the quality of the “memories” floating around him. Severus felt a rush of warmth when he caught sight of Harry’s dream when he saw the two of them curled up on a couch watching a small child play on a bright blue rug. He couldn’t tell the sex of the child, but the black head turned to reveal bright green eyes just as the dream began to fade into a more erotic scene. Severus decided he needed to hurry before Harry’s penchant for sleep talking revealed their secret. He hurried to the back of Harry’s memories searching for the green wall. It wasn’t until he came to an empty room with an empty crib that he realised they had succeeded. The window he had used so many times to take the path to the Dark Lord was closed and a bright green-leafed tree swayed outside the sunlit window. Relief flowed through Severus, and he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. 

Severus quickly ended the spell and looked up at Albus with a nod. “It’s gone. The window to the Dark Lord is closed.”

“Excellent,” Albus said, a note of relief in his voice. Severus forced himself to his feet and turned to thank the goblin.

“Please tell Jawbender I will be in touch with him soon, and thank you for your assistance.”

The goblin gave a nod and wished them farewell before waddling off. Albus turned back to Severus. “Jawbender?”

“Apparently my grandfather’s accountant. It seems as if there was some sort of codicil to my grandfather’s will or something. I didn’t quite get it all. You know how those goblins are.”

Albus made a humming noise in understanding and turned back to look at Harry. “It’s truly gone?”

“Yes,” Severus said. They stood there silently studying Harry for several moments before Severus spoke again. “He would not have followed through on the threat.”

Albus sighed. “I know. It was just a bit of a shock to realize how very grown up he is.”

“He was forced, Albus.”

The grey head nodded. “Yes. Something I do regret. I should head back to the school. You will take care of him?”

“I always do,” Severus replied. Albus chuckled as he headed towards the door.

“Get some rest, Severus. I will check in on Harry in a few days.”

Severus barely waited for Albus to leave before he moved over to the couch and enlarged it. He lay down next to Harry and pulled the blanket over them. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s head and inhaled the familiar scent before drifting off to sleep.

Severus had woken up to Harry’s soft snores nearly two hours earlier. He’d slipped from the couch and had Kreacher bring in something to eat. Severus had settled back in the chair and read through a potions book while he nibbled on his late lunch and watched over Harry. It was now nearly dinner time and Severus had barely moved except for a quick trip to the loo. He checked on Harry often so it was no surprise he was by the man’s side at the first sign of movement. Severus knelt by the couch and smiled as Harry’s bleary eyes fluttered open. Severus pushed a lock of the dark hair back.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Sev,” Harry whispered and blinked in confusion. Severus could tell the moment the memories rushed back to Harry, and the man lifted a hand to his forehead.

“It’s gone, love. Really and truly gone,” Severus told him softly. “I checked myself. The green wall is gone and the room is just like it was before the attack. The window is even closed.”

Harry’s eyes glistened with tears and he jerked up to throw his arms around Severus’s neck. Severus wrapped the man in a hug and let Harry cry out his relief. Harry finally pulled back and Severus handed him a tissue.

“Thanks,” Harry sniffled. “I seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

“You’ve had a lot of reasons to,” Severus reassured him. “Dinner should be ready soon. We’re going to get you upstairs and you’ll eat in bed. Then go right back to sleep.”

Harry let out a watery chuckle. “I thought it was supposed to be breakfast in bed.”

“You’ve had plenty of those,” Severus teased him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring to place back on Harry’s finger. Harry let out a sigh and Severus made a mental note to write Jawbender first thing in the morning. He’d have a proper ring for Harry before they left for Italy. Severus pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out. “Come on. Slowly now, I don’t need you to pass out.” He helped Harry to his feet, making sure the man stayed steady and didn’t fall over. “I’m going to Apparate us upstairs. Do you need to use the loo?”

Harry nodded. “I think so.”

Severus gave a nod and Apparated them just outside the upstairs loo. He was glad he had his arm firmly around Harry’s waist as the man stumbled the second they landed. “You okay, love?”

Harry pressed a hand to his forehead. “Yeah. Just... give me a sec. Got kinda dizzy.”

Severus waited patiently until Harry indicated he was fine and they moved into the loo. Harry gave Severus an odd look and Severus merely raised his brow. “I have had your cock up my arse and in my mouth, I think it’s safe to assume I’m comfortable watching you take a piss.”

Harry chuckled and cautiously moved towards the toilet. Severus kept a close eye on him until Harry had finished and washed his hands. Severus led the man to their room and helped him get settled in the bed. “I’ve put your wand in the nightstand so you won’t be tempted to use it. Remember, the goblin said no magic for at least a week.”

Harry let out a groan. “I’m going to get so bored.”

“No you won’t. You can spend the time studying.” Severus laughed when Harry stuck his tongue out and made a face. “I’ve got to go see my grandfather’s accountant at Gringotts this week, but I’ll let you know what day that is as soon as I hear back from him. Apparently our bonding activated some codicil that put me back in line as the Prince heir. Whatever that means, but I want to get it taken care of before we leave.”

“Alright, Sev,” Harry said with a yawn. Just then Kreacher appeared with a tray and settled it on the bed in front of Harry. He left them to the dinner for two and Severus made sure Harry ate plenty before letting the man curl under the blanket and fall quickly to sleep. Severus finished his own dinner and took the tray down to Kreacher so he could grab his book on the way back upstairs. He settled in next to Harry and read for a while before finally going to sleep himself.

By lunch time the next day Harry was ready to get out of bed and made it known quite vehemently. Severus finally relented and allowed Harry down to the parlor after lunch. They spent the rest of the day reading and talking. Severus received a reply from Jawbender just before dinner with an appointment for Tuesday morning. It seemed the goblin was just as eager to get this out of the way as Severus was. 

Severus made Harry promise to call for Kreacher or Dobby if he needed anything several times before he left Tuesday morning. Harry pushed him towards the Floo with a roll of his eyes. He stepped out into a small waiting room and was soon led down the hall. The goblin almost reminded Severus of the crotchety old man he’d met once a very long time ago. The man was terse in his business dealings, informing Severus that since he had bonded into an ancient wizarding family he was now eligible for the Prince inheritance. Severus nearly gasped out loud at the estimated amount in the vault and was soon led down to look over his inheritance. It took him nearly half an hour searching through the Prince family jewels to locate a simple silver bonding ring with the Prince crest etched into it and a single black onyx on either side of the crest. Severus knew how Harry felt about familial significance and thought he might like the subtle onyx stones. Severus pocketed the ring and made his way back upstairs. He asked Jawbender to exchange some of the currency he had brought up with him from the vault and the goblin was- happy?- to comply. 

When Severus returned to Grimmauld Place he was met with an anxious Harry who insisted on dragging Severus upstairs and checking over every inch of his body for injuries. Or at least that was the excuse Harry gave, though Severus wasn’t so sure one checked for injuries with one’s hands  _ and _ mouth.

Harry grumbled about not being able to use magic over the next few days as Severus attempted to distract him with finalizing their plans and squeezing in a few theoretical lessons. On Friday afternoon he allowed Harry into the lab to help him with potions since Harry wouldn’t have to do any spell casting. He could tell not being able to do magic was grating on his husband, and the man was growing more irritable by the minute. Severus had every intention of allowing Harry to try small spells the following day even though it was only Saturday and not the full week the goblin had suggested. Harry, on the other hand had other ideas.

“Come on, Sev,” Harry whined after dinner in the sitting room. Severus bit back a smile as Harry once again begged to be able to do magic. Harry scooted closer on the couch, thrusting his head between Severus and his book, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll give you a brilliant blow job.”

Severus rolled his eyes and moved the book back to where he could see it just to annoy Harry. “You’re already going to give me a brilliant blow job, Harry. You like sucking my cock. I can barely keep your mouth off it long enough to kiss me sometimes.”

“God!” Harry huffed, moving back against the couch and crossing his arms. “You’re such a hard arse, Severus.”

Severus turned a page in the book he wasn’t even reading. “You like my arse.”

Harry growled in irritation. “I just… Come on, Sev. One little Accio. Lumos. Anything! It’s not like I’m going to cast  _ confringo  _ or-” Harry waved his hand and the chair nearest the fireplace exploded causing Harry and Severus to blink in surprise as wood, cushion, and fabric floated down. Severus glanced around just to make sure they were still alone and glanced back at Harry who was staring at his still outstretched hand in horror. Severus carefully reached out and lowered Harry’s hand, giving it a small pat.

“Alright. I guess we’ll start working on your magic in the morning,” Severus conceded. Harry nodded, his eyes focused on the destroyed chair. Severus turned the page in his book once more. “The spell is  _ Reparo _ .”

The room was silent for a long moment before Severus heard a soft “ _ Reparo _ ” from Harry and the chair began to mend itself. Severus watched through his lashes at the powerful display and couldn’t help the surge of lust for his husband.

“Fuck me,” Harry whispered in awe once the chair had been fixed.

“After I finish this chapter,” Severus said as he turned the page.


	16. Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of you said you were excited for our boys to get to Italy, so here you go. What's a Horcrux hunt without a little felony?

“Albus,” Severus looked through the fireplace and waited for the old wizard to appear. Albus’s blue eyes peeked from around the fireplace, and the old wizard smiled brightly.

“Ah, Severus. What brings you to my fireplace this fine Monday morning?”

Severus glared at the man. “It’s raining crups and kneazles in London; Merlin only knows what it’s doing up there. I think you’d best step through.”

Albus’s white brows went up but before he could start inundating Severus with questions he pulled out of the fire and backed away from the fireplace. Five minutes later Albus stepped through the Floo dusting nonexistent soot from his robe.

“I apologize for the delay but I had to inform Minerva I wouldn’t be attending breakfast. Now, What seems to be the problem? Is Harry alright?”

Severus gave a small scoff. “More than.” He moved towards the kitchen door knowing the older wizard would follow. They moved through the house until they came to the training room he and Harry had barely left since Saturday morning. Severus opened the door not surprised to see Harry still sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by the myriad of objects Kreacher had gathered from around the house. They watched silently for several moments as Harry Transfigured, Charmed, and levitated various objects, sometimes more than one at a time. “I’ve yet to find anything he can’t do,” Severus whispered to Albus just as a pair of chairs appeared behind them. The two men sat down as they continued to watch Harry. “We started Saturday morning and moved through nearly every spell in the first through seventh year curriculum. We spent almost all day yesterday on defensive magic. Albus,” Severus said severely, pulling the man’s attention to him. “I have thrown everything at him short of the Unforgivables, and I am quite tempted to cast the  _ Cruciatus  _ just to test him.” 

Albus turned back to study Harry. “Have you tried Legilimency to test his shields?”

“Like a brick wall. Fuck, Albus, he was putting memories into  _ my  _ head with more skill than the Dark Lord.” Albus reared back, a shocked look on his face, and Severus quickly placed a hand on the old man’s arm. “I asked him to do it. To test him. He, er,” a smirk pulled Severus’s lips, “almost had me convinced I awarded Neville Longbottom house points for a perfect potion.”

Albus chuckled. “And he does everything nonverbally?”

“And without his wand,” Severus added. “He found Potter’s old Auror level books,” Severus said as he watched Harry. “Started reading through them last night.”

“I don’t think I’ll be returning to Hogwarts even after I kill Voldemort,” Harry said, his soft voice echoing through the room. He looked up as a dancing hairbrush transformed into a dried rose. Severus watched as the rose came back to life and was floated over to him with a smirk from Harry. Severus snatched the rose out of the air and rolled his eyes.

“I suppose you are right,” Albus said, taking the sunflower that had been offered to him. “Though I see no reason why you can’t take your NEWTs.”

“You’ll still need to study theory,” Severus cut in.

“A minor technicality,” Harry said. He tapped the side of his head. “I seem to be able to concentrate better now and store information more easily.”

Albus nodded. “So it all seems to be coming together then,” Albus said after they had watched Harry for several more minutes.

Severus nodded. “We’ll be leaving Saturday for Italy to destroy the next Horcrux leaving Nagini as the only one. I want to make sure there aren’t anymore fluctuations in Harry’s magic. We’ve yet to test out his animagus form or actually using a wand.”

Albus shook his head. “I had no idea he had this sort of magic hiding inside him.”

“I don’t think anyone did, Albus. But he’s actually taking it quite well. I think he finally almost feels ready to go against the Dark Lord.”

“Of course we will be by his side,” Albus assured the two men. “I will send over a few advanced books I believe will be beneficial. Keep me informed and let me know if there is anything I can do before you leave.” Severus nodded and they watched Harry for a few more minutes before Albus finally rose to leave. Severus didn’t bother walking the older wizard to the Floo, he was too entranced watching Harry. Not to mention the raging hard on he was now sporting under his robe. That was another reason Severus hadn’t summoned Albus before today. Watching Harry easily perform powerful spells had the almost immediate effect of turning him on. And Harry seemed to have caught on rather quickly. Even now the green eyes were watching him, intense with lust as Harry crawled across the room. Severus let out a groan long before Harry reached him, already anticipating what the younger man might do to him this time.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

“Your wand?”

“Severus!” Harry cried in a huff as he rolled his eyes. “Stop quadruple checking. I. Have. Everything. Damn,” Harry mumbled as he hefted his schoolbag over his shoulder. “Paranoid git.”

Severus grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled his young husband against him. “It’s why I’m still alive.”

Harry smiled up at him with bright green eyes and shimmering lips from where he’d just licked them. “And I do so like you alive.”

“Which you prove every time I turn around,” Severus said. Severus slipped his hand up to cup Harry’s head and lowered his lips to meet Harry’s. Harry gave a soft moan as their tongues met and the kiss stayed just on the verge of decency. Severus pulled back and saw a familiar look in the green eyes. He chuckled and shook his head. “Not now, love. It’s time to go. The train to Italy leaves first thing in the morning.”

Harry pushed his lower lip out in a slight pout and slid his hand down Severus’s chest. “But I haven’t finished properly thanking you for my new jewelry.” Harry’s eyes flicked down to the band that adorned his finger. Severus had finally given Harry the ring the evening before and the telepathy ring had immediately been moved back to its original spot. Severus’s eyebrow went up. 

“Really? I thought pounding yourself on my cock last night followed by a brilliant blow job this morning was an excellent way to say ‘thank you’.”

Harry pushed up to place a quick kiss on Severus’s lips. “I believe I said properly. A ring this wonderful deserves lots of blow jobs and any other sexual favor you might wish.”

Severus’s lips pulled up in a smirk. “Oh? I will definitely keep that in mind. For now,” Severus added, stepping back and causing Harry to frown, “we should get our glamours in place and get to Dover. The last ferry for the day leaves in an hour.”

Harry let out a sigh. “Alright. Kreacher, Severus and I are leaving now. If we need anything we will call for you or Dobby.”

The small elf nodded. “Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher will wait to hear from you or Master Snape.”

Harry smiled at the elf. “Thank you, Kreacher.” He turned back to Severus. “I assume you know of an appropriate Apparition spot.”

Severus raised a brow. “You are just now thinking to ask?”

Harry chuckled. “Of course not, Severus. But I know you well enough to know you most likely already have everything planned out.”

Severus reached out and pulled Harry back against him. “Brat.”

Harry’s laughter was lost in the echo of their Disapparition. They appeared in a small, dark alley and moved apart before stepping out onto the busy sidewalk. They both wore muggle clothes, though Harry was dressed in jeans while Severus wore dark trousers, and were both dressed in long sleeved button downs. Harry carried his schoolbag over one shoulder while Severus held a brown attache case. Severus had thought it might seem a bit awkward for two people who were supposedly tourists to arrive at their destination with no baggage so had suggested they carry a change of clothes in a bag to make it look believable. 

Severus spotted the ferry station right away and they made their way towards the ticket office. Once in Calais they would find a place to bed down for the night before catching the train first thing Sunday morning. Severus quickly purchased their tickets and they boarded the ferry, settling down in out-of-the-way seating. Severus watched his husband half in amusement and half in regret as the man experienced his first time out of the country. He had no doubt Harry would spend most of the train ride staring out the window in fascination. It bothered Severus that this was Harry’s first trip beyond the shores of England but at the same time he was glad he was the one sharing this experience with his husband. 

They reached France just as the sun was setting and found a hotel near the train station. Severus insisted they have dinner at a nearby restaurant before they settled in for the evening. That evening, Harry made slow love to Severus, worshipping every inch of his body before taking him deep and hard. Severus held onto his husband as he revelled in the attention and the exquisite feeling of being filled over and over. They collapsed in piles of sated flesh, and Severus barely remembered to set an alarm before they passed out. 

They woke just in time to grab some breakfast and get to the train station. As soon as Severus checked them out of the hotel, they moved into the train station and slipped into the loo to change their appearances once more. Harry was the one to purchase their tickets this time, and he splurged for a private cabin. They settled into the compartment for the day-long ride and Severus pulled out his latest novel. He noticed Harry attempted to read as well but, as he’d suspected, Harry spent most of his time looking out the window. He promised the man that when the war was over and they had more time they’d return to France for a more leisurely holiday. Harry smirked and asked if they could visit one of the nude beaches, and Severus felt his face flush at the look Harry gave him. A few minutes later Severus was quite glad Harry had opted for a private carriage.

They arrived at the bustling university town well after dark and settled in the closest hotel. Both men were restless from the long train ride so they opted for a walk around the brightly lit streets to stretch their legs. They passed several pubs overflowing with university students and found the small museum they sought. Severus made a mental note of the times of operation before they headed back to their hotel.

They woke the next morning and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before heading out into the historic city. They wandered around aimlessly for quite some time, stopping by local shops and a small museum before making their way to their destination. They wandered through the museum making mental notes of security cameras and guard stations. Overall it was a fairly low-security museum and the room where the tankard was kept was indeed camera free. 

“ _ Disillusionment charms and we can Apparate straight into this room, Harry, _ ” Severus told Harry as they studied a tapestry hanging on the wall. Harry nodded and they moved onto a painting that hung next to the tapestry. “ _ Unfortunately I do not see a way to keep the theft from being discovered.” _

Harry let out a soft sigh in agreement as they studied the portrait of twin, smiling, little girls petting a golden puppy. Harry stiffened beside Severus, and Severus was immediately on alert. He glanced at Harry and saw the man smile stiffly. “Look, Sev.  _ Twins _ .” Harry stressed the word oddly, and Severus studied the portrait. “Just like the twins Castor and Pollux in the  _ Gemini _ constellation we were discussing the other day.”

Severus blinked at the portrait as Harry’s words sank in. “ _ Absolutely brilliant, Harry, my love,” _ Severus sent his husband. “It’s good to know all that studying is paying off,” he said out loud before urging Harry to move on. They spent another half hour in the museum before going to find a small cafe for lunch. 

“ _ Tonight, Severus? _ ” Harry asked after their food had been delivered. Severus took a sip of his wine.

“ _ No, Harry. We should wait a few days just in case the switch is discovered.”  _ Severus surreptitiously cast a  _ Muffliato _ and swallowed his bite of salad. “Even though we should be invisible with the Disillusionment spell we’ll still go in with different disguises. We’ll take a day trip down to Pisa tomorrow and up to Venice the following afternoon.”

Harry lit up with a bright smile. “Just like a honeymoon.”

Severus chuckled. “We’ll have to head back the day after, maybe a short layover in Paris for a night.”

Harry fluttered his lashes at Severus. “You really are a romantic, Severus Potter-Snape.”

Severus felt his cheek heat up. “Shut up and eat your sandwich, brat.”

Harry chuckled and went back to his meal. With their plan in place Severus felt more confident that the war was finally coming to a close.

They caught an early train to Pisa the following morning and joined a group of tourists as they hopped aboard a tour bus. Unsurprisingly Harry easily made friends with the others in the group and no one really blinked an eye when Harry introduced Severus as his husband. Of course, Severus realized if they hadn’t been wearing glamours and their actual ages had been apparent the others in the group might not have been so accepting. As it was, Severus looked several years younger than his actual age while Harry looked to be roughly in his mid twenties. When the bus stopped along its path for the group to disembark at various landmarks, Harry took the group’s accepting atmosphere as a chance to slip his arm through Severus’s and cling to him. Severus merely rolled his eyes, but secretly he was thrilled that they had the opportunity to be so affectionate in public. They had an early dinner before leaving Pisa and returning to Parma where they settled in their hotel room for the night.

It was well after one a.m. when Severus gently shook Harry awake. Unlike most mornings, Harry was fully awake in an instant. He focused his green eyes on Severus.

“Is it time?”

Severus nodded and they rose from bed to get dressed in dark trousers and shirts. “I’ll cast the charm to make the glass permeable,” Severus said as he pulled the dark shirt over his head. “You do the geminio spell. Your magic is stronger therefore the duplicate will be much closer to the original.” He saw Harry’s faint blush and couldn’t stop the warm glow that spread through him. Harry glanced at the window and the thin curtains covering it.

“We leaving from the bathroom then?”

Severus nodded. “Probably be for the best. You ready?” Harry nodded and summoned his wand from the night table while Severus grabbed his up from the bed. They moved into the bathroom and closed the door. Harry reached out and pulled Severus in for a quick, hard kiss before tapping his wand over Severus’s head. Severus felt the familiar wash of cool magic slide down his body as he watched Harry slowly disappear before him. 

“ _ See you there, Severus _ ,” Harry sent him before there was a soft pop of displaced air. 

Severus pictured the museum and Disapparated. He landed beside the display. “ _ Harry?” _

_ “Here, Sev,”  _ Harry’s voice echoed in Severus’s mind. 

“ _ Watch the glass, Harry,” _ Severus told him. “ _ As soon as you see the small ripples you can make the exchange.” _

_ “I’m ready, Severus,”  _ Harry reassured him. Severus glanced around to make sure no one was about. Silence echoed through the museum, and Severus turned his attention back to the display case. A quick wave of his wand and Severus watched the smooth glass ripple in small waves. A moment later two identical tankards sat in the case. Severus watched as one disappeared and the second one was moved to take its place on the small podium. “ _ It’s done, Severus _ ,” Harry assured him.

“ _ Get back to the hotel, Harry!” _ Severus commanded and held his breath until he heard the faint pop that indicated Harry had gone. He quickly ended the spell re-solidifying the glass and Disapparated. Harry was already placing the tankard in the small cauldron Severus had left out for this purpose when he reached the bathroom. Severus ended the spell and grabbed up the vial of venom. They watched as Severus allowed three drops to fall onto the tankard. The moment the screeching started, Harry threw up a silencing spell around them, and they watched the black smoke dissipate as the tankard melted into a pile of silvery substance. Severus restoppered the vial and placed it beside the cauldron.

“I’ll clean it up in the morning,” Severus said as he pulled the bathroom door open and stepped out into the hotel room. A moment later he found himself pinned to the bed, an enthusiastic Harry smiling down at him.

“Jesus fuck that was scary,” Harry said with a bright smile. “I’ve never been so exhilarated in my life. Just the thought of getting caught. Damn.” Then Harry’s mouth was on Severus’s and any thoughts of his own apprehension fled as calloused palms slid under his shirt to pinch at his nipples. Severus gasped for air as Harry tore his mouth away to attack Severus’s neck. Severus could feel Harry’s arousal as the man moved over him. “Fuck. I need to fuck you,” Harry gasped against Severus’s neck and he moaned in approval. Both men paused a moment later when they realized they were both naked. Harry blinked down at Severus. “Um… Is that possible?”

Severus glanced around the room, trying to locate their now-missing clothes. He let out a breath of relief upon spotting them in a pile in the corner and dropped his head back against the bed. “Apparently, for you, it is.”

Harry’s smile brightened. “Wicked!” And he proceeded to show Severus just how “wicked” it was.

They missed the first train to Venice so had a late breakfast before deciding they would stay the night in Venice and take the train to France from there. Severus secured the destroyed tankard in a small box and cleaned up their mess from the night before while Harry packed up their things. The trip to Venice seemed more relaxed, and Severus figured it was due to the fact that their mission was almost at an end. Was, technically, at an end save for Nagini. They spent the afternoon strolling through the streets and visiting several famous spots. Harry demanded a ride in a gondola and Severus reluctantly agreed before they ended the night with a candlelit dinner. Harry had wanted to eat outside on the patio, but Severus nixed the idea, not being used to the colder air coming off the water. 

They were awakened the next morning by the tapping of an owl at their hotel window. Both men drew their wands as Severus cautiously let the owl in. Severus recognized the Gringotts seal and told Harry as much. He quickly unrolled the missive and read the short note from Jawbender. The owl took off as soon as Harry gave it a small owl treat he had retrieved from his pouch.

“Anything important,” Harry asked as he began to pull clean jeans on.

Severus shook his head. “No. Just something about my new inheritance.” He rolled the scroll up and slipped it into his own bag as he pulled out clean clothes. Harry disappeared into the loo and returned a few minutes later, pushing his glasses into place and adjusting the shirt he had just donned. Severus took his turn in the loo and Harry was stuffing clothes into his bag when Severus stepped out. 

“I think I’ll go blond today,” Harry said as he zipped his bag up.

“Just don’t go Malfoy blond,” Severus said as he folded up his shirt from the day before and placed it in his bag.

“There’s a little coffee shop across the street,” Harry said. “We can stop there for breakfast after we check out.” Severus nodded and took another glance around the room to make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

“The train station should be busy enough we can slip into the loo there to make the changes.”

Severus dropped the key off at the front desk while Harry headed across the street. Severus met him at a booth that already had two cups of steaming liquid and several types of pastries waiting for him. They sipped the cappuccino drink Harry had discovered on the train down from Calais while they nibbled on the pastries. They finished up with a half hour to spare before the next train to Paris left and made their way to the train station. They slipped into an empty loo and changed their appearances before joining the crowd once more. They purchased separate tickets but settled in across from each other on the train. Severus pulled out his novel and noticed Harry do the same. Every so often Harry would stand and walk around to stretch his legs. During lunch, Severus took the time to write a short missive to Albus to let him know their mission had been a success but something had come up and they wouldn’t be returning to England for a bit yet. Severus had yet to let Harry know their change in plans but had no doubt the younger man would agree to the small side trip. 

They reached Paris in the early evening and Severus led Harry to the wizarding area once they had found a hotel. The visit was two-fold in that Severus needed to send the letter off to Albus but he also thought Harry might like the chance to be back among other wizards for a bit. Unlike Diagon Alley, the wizarding area of Paris was still bustling in the fading sunlight. They stopped by the owl post office to send the letter off then the nearby apothecary for some ingredients Severus wanted to stock up on. They each picked up some new books at the bookshop, though Harry had to make sure his were in English. They dined at a nice restaurant that kept heating charms on the patio so they were able to enjoy the evening air while they ate. 

Later in their hotel room, after Harry had once again lavished Severus’s body with his full attention, Severus rested his head on Harry’s chest, playing with the few dark curls that decorated the smooth skin. “That letter from Gringotts.”

“Hmm,” Harry said, his fingers running through Severus’s hair.

“I apparently have an estate here in France.”

“Oh?”

“It’s in Bretagne, along the northern coastline. Just up from St. Brieuc. Jawbender says it is in excellent condition. I thought we could go there instead of back to London right away.” Harry’s fingers paused in Severus’s hair, and Severus turned to look up at his young husband. “I need to look into it, and you still need to practice your magic. Jawbender says it is under protections which means the muggles can’t see it. It’ll give us a good place to put you through your paces outdoors instead of being relegated to a single room in Grimmauld Place. Plus it has the added benefit of no one, not even Albus, knowing where we are.”

Harry chuckled and pushed his fingers back through Severus’s hair. “Ah. My sneaky Slytherin. I do love you. I suppose that was what was in that little letter you sent off to the headmaster.”

“I did inform him of our success, but, yes, I told him I was taking you somewhere to practice your magic and I would contact him in a few days.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Harry,” Severus said, resting his head back against Harry’s warm chest.


	17. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Italy and some plans for the war.

The estate was indeed in excellent condition. After an exhausting day in muggle Paris they had risen early to catch a train to St. Brieuc, and from there they had disillusioned themselves for the short broom flight to the estate. Although Severus had never been there it had been easy to find since, almost from the moment they stepped off the train, something inside him had led him to the estate. Jawbender had warned him of this, so Severus hadn’t been too worried about the effect. The estate was down a long-forgotten pathway and bordered by a well-preserved stone fence. Once beyond the gate’s border they entered a well-kempt lawn that spread out for miles, the grass still a vibrant green even this late in the year. Severus could just make out a path that veered off to the side of the property and most likely led down the cliff’s edge to the ocean below. The estate information Jawbender had sent him had said the estate included a small private beach as well as a greenhouse and three elves.

The long path was lined with short bushes that ended at a set of wide stairs that led up to the white stuccoed three storied house. A row of windows denoted each floor of the building and a large circular window held prominent place over the arched doorway. As they neared, Severus could make out the green and black design of a fleur-de-lis overlapping a large “P” in the stained glass window. A single curved turret at one corner of the manor gave the otherwise linear building a bit of character. The over-large door opened as they reached the wide porch, and an elf wearing a faded green pillowcase with what Severus assumed must have been at some time a black “P” greeted them with a bow.

“Welcome to Prince Manor, Master Prince. I bes Slinky the elf in charge of the house.”

Severus nodded at the small creature as they were led into the open foyer. Severus noticed the green and black light falling across the white marble flooring from the window above. A wide staircase led up to the first floor directly in front of them and doors on either side of the foyer led off to other parts of the manor. 

“I am Severus Potter-Snape and this is my husband Harry Potter-Snape. We will be staying for a few weeks.” The elf gave another bow as he closed the door behind them. 

“Very good, Master Prince. Will the masters be wanting a tour of the house first or straight to their room?”

“We spent the morning on the train and then flew by broom to the estate,” Severus told the elf. “I think a tour will give us the chance to stretch our legs.”

The elf led them through the house showing them the large ballroom complete with a patio that led to a garden filled with roses and lavender with a white, round gazebo in the middle. The circular turret was nothing more than a small niche in this room and Severus wondered at its intended use. The other side of the house held a drawing room along with a large, formal dining room. A set of hidden stairs led to the basement which included a large kitchen, larder, pantry, the elves living quarters, and an abandoned potion lab. Severus could tell the elves had done a decent job of trying to keep the lab in usable shape, but his keen eye noticed several places for improvement. If they decided to live here-

“It’ll need a lot of work before you can use it for any real brewing,” Harry said, cutting into Severus’s thoughts. “If we’re going to live here after the war we’ll need to see about intercontinental Floo travel.” Severus watched as Harry inspected the air duct that would be his main source of ventilating the potion fumes out of the large room. “Would we be able to hook up to Grimmauld Place or should we buy a house in…” Harry thought for a moment, “Exeter I think is nearly directly north of us. Or anywhere on the southern coast of Cornwall and Devon.”

Severus gaped at Harry. “You wouldn’t mind living here?”

“Of course not,” Harry said, giving him an odd look. “It’s your home. Plus it has the added bonus of not having any negative memories for either of us. Although, I suppose we should actually finish looking over the place,” Harry added with a smile at the elf who nodded and led them back out of the lab.

“What of Grimmauld?” Severus asked as they made their way up to the first floor. Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was thinking of letting Remus and Tonks live there. She’s a Black and they can fix it up a bit. You know, if Remus wants to. I haven’t quite decided.”

Once on the first floor the elf showed them the guest rooms along with a library/study filled with books Severus couldn’t wait to get his hands on. He also discovered the reason for the turret in the large, sunlit conservatory, and Severus had no doubt he would always check this room first when looking for this husband. The second floor was apparently the family floor, as there was a large suite of rooms that took up the entire western half of the manor along with several bedrooms and a large playroom where the top portion of the turret was built like the inside of a castle with a landing halfway up as some sort of child’s hideaway or indoor treehouse. The look Harry gave Severus upon seeing the nursery/playroom had Severus’s body tightening in anticipation. The family bedrooms only took up the front half of the manor as a large balcony had been cut out of the second floor of the manor. The balcony, which overlooked the path to the private beach below as well as the pool, patio, and grounds - which were attended by the grounds elf Donver- could be reached from inside the master’s suite, either of the two sets of glass French doors in the hallway, or a single arched doorway in the playroom. 

Severus dismissed the elf at the door to their suite with instructions to do what needed to be done to keep them comfortable for the next two weeks and to let him know when dinner was ready. Harry was already investigating the suite of rooms which included a large bathing room, dressing rooms, two bedrooms, and a sitting room. When Severus mentioned they had no need for a second bedroom and they might as well turn it into a nursery he quickly found himself pinned to the bed and searching for his missing clothes. He barely found them before his attention was pulled back to his husband’s wicked mouth.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

They spent the next few weeks training with Harry’s magic in the ballroom and outdoors. The elves assured them the grounds were charmed against muggles so they made extensive use of them. Harry practiced his wandless magic on the ground and in the air as well as quickly changing between his wizarding form and his animagus form. Severus got the elves involved including Dobby, who was happy to meet the new elves, and Kreacher, who eyed the new elves critically. Training sessions usually ended with long soaks in the ornate tub located in their bathroom and more often than not with teasing that rarely made it out of the tub and into the bed. Evenings were spent in the library after wonderful meals prepared by the kitchen elf, Melly, with occasional help from Dobby or Kreacher though it didn’t take long for Severus to realise he would need to refresh himself with the French lessons taught by his mother so many years ago. Harry agreed if they were going to reside in France, he should perhaps learn the language as well.

Halloween fell during the middle of their stay at Prince Manor, and Severus could tell it was just as stressful for Harry as it was for him. Neither enjoyed the reminder of that fateful day so many years ago, but at least this year they had the comfort of each other. Severus spent the evening with Harry wrapped in his arms as he told the man stories of his time with Lily. Both men were grateful when the following weekend brought no word of Voldemort-wrought tragedies. Once they had arrived at the manor, Severus had informed Kreacher to deliver the Daily Prophet each morning so they could keep up with the current news. Much to their relief, and not a small bit of trepidation, Voldemort had been disturbingly quiet as of late. They both knew that meant he was planning something but were wisely using the time to prepare Harry.

They returned to London just before the next full moon so Severus could prepare the Wolfsbane for Lupin. Almost as soon as Albus learned of their return he called an Order meeting for that Sunday. Both men reluctantly pulled their rings off before the first Order member arrived, but they kept their telepathy rings on so they could “talk” to each other if necessary. Ronald and Hermione arrived with Tonks and Lupin who still looked a bit worn after Friday night. Harry dragged his friends off for a private chat while they waited for the others to arrive. Albus, who had arrived first, was chatting with Kingsley while Molly and Fleur busied themselves making tea. The twins arrived shortly after Mundungus amid the greeting of Hestia and Moody. Charlie offered to go retrieve Harry and the others but Severus bit back a smirk as the trio appeared in the doorway shortly after Severus’s mental summons. Once tea and biscuits were passed out, Albus brought the meeting to order and informed the others that Severus’s and Harry’s mission had been a success.

“Does that mean we’re going after the ba- monster?” Charlie growled with a quick glance at his mother.

“Not quite yet,” Albus cautioned. “We should not rush in without a plan.”

“Nagini must be taken care of as well,” Severus warned them. “H- Potter and I have eliminated the other artefacts tying the Dark Lord to the mortal plane save Nagini.”

“You mean that giant snake is keeping him from being killed?” Hestia spat out in horror.

“You Know Who’s been hidin’ like a bloody coward,” Moody snarled. “We don’t know where he is or what his next move is.”

“He’s waiting on me,” Harry said, pulling everyone’s attention to him. “Me and S- Professor Snape. He’s furious we’ve eluded him. If you want to draw him out then we need to set a trap.”

“Use you as bait!” Molly screeched. “Abso-”

“Potter or myself,” Severus interrupted. “The both of us would be more incentive, but he’d likely settle for either of us.”

“Well, we can’t very well send you out in the middle of Diagon Alley,” Minerva scoffed.

“No. No,” Albus agreed. “Too many innocents.”

“There’s too many innocents wherever we take the fight,” Bill put in.

“What we need is a controlled environment. A place where we have the advantage,” Kingsley said thoughtfully.

“The only place we have more control than that monster is Hogwarts,” Hestia practically shouted.

“We are not going to risk the children,” Minerva snapped.

“Yule break is a month away,” Ronald said quietly, drawing all eyes to him.

“Ronald!” Molly admonished, but Albus held his hand up.

“He is not wrong. Hogwarts has many protections and the majority of the children will be leaving. We can simply let it be known that no child may stay unless there is absolutely nowhere else to go.”

“Albus, you can’t be serious,” Molly gasped. 

Severus ignored the woman as he spoke. “Perhaps young Ronald and Ms. Granger could drop subtle hints about Potter returning over Yule break, and you can insinuate that I will be taking up the Defense professorship soon.”

Albus nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, but it was Lupin who spoke up. “I can be overheard mentioning to Nymphadora how relieved I will be upon your return. I’ve noticed several sixth and seventh year Slytherins lingering about and more than one Ravenclaw overly interested in my incumbency.”

“I can arrive at the school near the end of the last week of term,” Severus suggested.

“The children that have nowhere else to go can be moved to the dungeons, it is the safest place,” Minerva volunteered.

“The rest of us can relocate to the castle or be ready at a moment’s notice,” Kingsley added.

They spent the next half hour going over strategy and plans before the meeting began to break up. Eventually the only ones left in the kitchen were Harry, Severus, Albus, and Minerva.

“So now we sit around twiddling our thumbs for the next month?” Harry said as he snatched a biscuit from the tray.

“You, Mr. Potter,” Severus said, eyeing his husband, “will be spending the next few weeks studying.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can probably pass my NEWTs, Severus.”

“Good. Then you can do so as soon as it is safe for you to go to the ministry.”

Harry paused mid bite, his green eyes going wide. “Wha’?”

“The NEWTS, Mr. Potter,” Minerva said with a disapproving frown as crumbs fell from soft, pink lips, “are available for homeschooled witches and wizards twice a year through the Ministry. The beginning of February and again mid-August.”

“Homeschooling is a thing?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Of course it is,” Severus said, trying not to concentrate too much on the crumbs lingering on Harry’s lips. “Not every witch and wizard is magically strong enough to attend a wizarding school, nor is every magical guardian willing to send their child off for nine months out of the year.”

“Thus the necessity for the department of education to offer the OWL and NEWT testing during the year,” Albus added with a grin. “And as we have already discussed, it would be redundant for you to attend classes with your peers as I believe you have already gone beyond the seventh year curriculum.”

“I’m past Auror level defense,” Harry said with a touch of pride. “Plus Severus has been teaching me to incorporate Charms and Transfiguration into my Defense, and we’ve definitely moved past my seventh year books.”

“Once we are done with this whole You Know Who business,” Minerva said with a thoughtful look at Harry, “perhaps the other professors and I can evaluate Mr. Potter’s progress ourselves. I’ve no doubt Severus has been a diligent teacher, and I doubt he would needlessly praise the boy, so I’m curious just how far Mr. Potter’s academia has come.”

“An excellent idea,” Albus beamed. “In the meantime, I will leave Harry in your capable hands, Severus. I will, of course, continue to check in once a week or so unless something comes up. Minerva, we should return to the castle as it is nearly curfew.”

He motioned towards the fireplace and Minerva nodded. “Of course. Severus. Mr. Potter. Until next time.”

Severus barely waited for the green flames to die down after Albus’s departure before he was pressing Harry to the table and licking the crumbs from his pink lips. Harry moaned and writhed beneath Severus as his hands clutched at Severus’s robe.

“What was that for?” Harry asked as he gasped for breath.

“I don’t quite know,” Severus answered honestly. “All I know is if I don’t have your cock inside me soon I’m going to go absolutely crazy.”

A wicked smile pulled at Harry’s lips. “Is that so? Well, I can’t let my dear husband go crazy now can I?”

It was Severus’s turn to moan as they landed on the upstairs bed completely naked, Harry’s growing prick pressing against Severus’s thigh. Yes, this is what he had been craving for the last half hour. Some wild need had been building in him, and he knew the only thing that would satisfy it was his husband’s prick doing glorious things to his body. Severus arched up as Harry’s lips sucked their way down his body. The moment Harry’s hot mouth wrapped around Severus’s cock Severus reached down to grab at the soft hair. He let out a gasping moan as his hands were immediately bound over his head and he was unable to direct Harry’s head to where he wanted it. He barely registered the cleaning spell that washed through his anus as he attempted to thrust up into Harry’s blessed mouth. Harry’s calloused hands gripped his thighs and spread him apart so far that the muscles burned. Severus didn’t have time to dwell on the harsh treatment as a thick, wet tongue invaded his arse. Severus let out a stream of invectives he was quite sure no professor should say in front of a student, but he didn’t know any students that were willing to do _that_ to any other professor. Severus was fairly certain he was begging and whimpering by the time Harry finally pushed into his well-stretched hole. Green eyes stared down into black as Harry pounded into Severus, both men grunting and panting at the vigorous fucking until Harry gave a small smirk and moved his hips slightly. Severus cried out as stars flashed in his vision and in no time at all he was coming untouched by either his own hand or his husband’s. Harry continued to pound into him through Severus’s orgasm.

“You’re so… fucking beautiful,” Harry gasped out with each thrust. “Love watching… you come… for me. Oh, fuck, Sev. Yesss!” Severus moaned and arched up as warm come filled him. 

Once Harry caught his breath he carefully pulled from Severus and cleaned them up before releasing Severus’s wrists and turning them on their sides. Severus cuddled back against Harry and gave a small start when Harry thrust his hand under Severus’s nose. He opened his hand to show the ring that sat nestled in his palm. Severus held his hand up for Harry to place the ring on and noticed Harry had already returned his own ring to his finger. Once the ring was firmly back in place, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s temple and settled back down. It wasn’t long before both men were lightly snoring.


	18. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the lovely Lillymoid for reminding me it was Monday. Hope this helps you feel better. 
> 
> Also, the truth about the Deathly Hallows is finally revealed with a bit of Greek mythology mixed in. For those that don't know Charon is pronounced "ka-ron." Don't make the same mistake Harry and I made. :)

The days flew by, blending into each other with training, studying, and quiet evenings spent together. Owls flew back and forth as strategies were discussed and arrangements made. Harry was getting better at controlling his magic and they often went out in their animagus forms for fresh air. Harry wrote a letter to his friends informing them of his upcoming return, which Severus knew would be left for someone to find. Severus wrote his own letter threatening Lupin with severe retribution if he had in any way deviated from his lesson plans and he had every expectation of being back in time for the end of term final to assess such for himself. Harry received a message from the twins that the old DA had been put on alert. It seemed as if everything was falling into place. Severus just hoped the Dark Lord was making plans of his own.

“Are you sure he’ll wait?” Harry asked for most likely the hundredth time in the last three days.

Severus paused in placing another vial into his trunk and turned to face Harry. He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and leaned down to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I’ve no doubt he’s heard about your planned return to Hogwarts and will most likely await confirmation before attacking,” Severus once again reassured his husband patiently. “And even if he deems me a good enough reason to attack, we have the rings and you can Floo directly to Albus’s office.”

Harry let out a sigh. “I’m sorry I’m being so paranoid. It’s only, it was just last week you had that stomach bug.”

“It was only a few days,” Severus reminded him. “And nothing a little Stomach Ease didn’t set to rights.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck. “I know. But you have to admit it was pretty vicious that first day. You could barely get out of bed.”

Severus ran his hand down Harry’s wild hair. “I’m over it now, Harry. I haven’t woken with nausea in three days, and I was actually able to stay awake after dinner last night.”

“Just promise to take it easy,” Harry whispered against Severus’s neck causing him to shiver.

“I promise,” Severus whispered, and Harry let him get back to the last of his packing. “Don’t go out, not even in your animagus form, Harry,” Severus cautioned as Harry moved to sit on the bed.

“I know, love.”

“Moody will be by tomorrow morning to work with you on your training. I believe he and Hestia are alternating days.” Severus finally closed up his trunk and paused with his hand hovering over the chain around his neck. Harry leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Severus’s, pressing them both against Severus’s chest. Severus looked into the green eyes of his husband.

“Last time.” Severus nodded even as Harry stood from the bed and slid his hand around to slide his fingers through Severus’s hair and pull him in for a kiss. Severus let his hands fall to wrap around Harry’s waist as he opened his mouth to the gentle, loving kiss. He felt Harry’s fingers brushing against his neck as they kissed and, when Harry pulled back, he dropped the chain into Severus’s hand. Severus sighed and worked his wedding band off. Once the ring was safely on the chain he held it out, and Harry fastened the necklace back around Severus’s neck. Harry pressed another chaste kiss to Severus’s lips. “When this is all over we are officially coming out. I won’t hide our relationship.”

“Harry,” Severus warned him, “we still don’t know anything about the Deathly Hallows and Albus’s connection with them. Are you sure it will be safe to let him know we are married?”

Harry pouted slightly. “Technically there’s no longer any reason why we can’t reveal our bond to him now. I’m no longer a student-”

“Not officially,” Severus cut him off, and Harry gave him an annoyed look.

“I’m no longer  _ your  _ student, and I’m an adult. He can’t do anything about it.”

Severus looked up at the distant sound of the Floo and turned back to Harry. “We will discuss this later. I’m still uncertain what the Hallows has to do with Albus and his wand, and that makes me nervous,” Severus added in a whisper.

Harry nodded. “Alright, love.” Harry pressed another quick kiss to Severus’s lips and slipped his own ring off as he left the room to go greet Albus.

~~~This fic intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus made his way through the familiar corridors and slipped into the Great Hall. As typical for a Monday morning, there were very few students present this early at breakfast. He wondered if Harry was awake yet and frowned into his morning tea. He had missed the blasted brat last night. Already he was used to the warm body pressed against him and sleeping alone had felt odd. He had greeted the morning with an air of disappointment as he’d reached across the bed only to find it empty. Well, at least it would put him in the proper frame of mind to deal with the students today. At that thought, Severus looked up to see several pairs of eyes taking him in. Whispers spread through the Great Hall as more and more students emerged from their dorms.

“Severus.” Severus looked up at the calm greeting from Minerva. He gave a small nod of his head. “How are you this morning?”

“About as well as can be expected seeing how I am back to dealing with these dunderheads.”

Minerva’s lips twitched. “I take it you much preferred the one on one aspect then.”

Severus simply snorted and went back to his toast. He wondered when Moody would be over to see to Harry. He should have warned the ex-Auror about Harry’s morning cheer. Severus knew Moody wasn’t much of a morning person either and Harry could be a bit much when-

“ _ Good morning, Severus, my love.” _ The voice was so unexpected Severus jerked his head up to look for Harry.

“Severus?” Minerva asked in concern. Severus shook his head.

“I must get to my office and make sure Lupin didn’t destroy it.” He quickly rose from his chair and made his way out the staff door.

“ _ Harry,” _ he finally sent, a smile pulling at his lips. He schooled his features as he quickly made his way to the Defense classroom.

“ _ There you are, Severus,” _ Harry’s cheerful voice rang in his head.

_ “It’s too bloody early to be so cheerful, Harry,” _ Severus groused while he fought to keep his lips in a firm, thin line.

_ “I miss you too, Severus.” _

Severus let out a sigh as he turned down the corridor.  _ “I did miss you, Harry. Last night was horrid.” _

_ “My poor Severus. My bed was lonely without you as well. Not to mention I woke up hard, Severus. I just wanted to roll over and push my way into your-” _

_ “HARRY!” _ Severus felt his cheeks flush with heat. “ _ Not now. Fuck, Harry, I’m about to go to class.” _

_ “Does this mean I have to jerk myself off, Severus?” _

Severus let out a soft moan as he pushed open the door to the Defense classroom and closed it behind him. He leaned back against the door and fought to keep his breath even. “ _ Yes, Harry. And I’d thank you to take the damn ring off so I don’t have to hear your mental cries of passion.” _

Severus heard Harry’s mental chuckle. “ _ Perhaps I’ll just wait until tonight and we can play together, Severus. Enjoy your classes, love.” _

_ “You’re going to be the death of me, Harry James Potter-Snape.” _

_ “I love you too, my Severus.” _

_ “I love you too, Harry.” _ Severus let a small smile play over his lips as he thought of his husband still lying in bed. He gave a shake of his head and pushed away from the door. He made his way over to the desk to look over Lupin’s lesson plans for the day. Seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were first thing this morning. Excellent, he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to deal with Granger first thing on a Monday morning. Severus let out a sigh and looked over Lupin’s notes. Lupin and Tonks joined him a quarter hour later and they talked about the progress of some of the students before the first of the seventh years began to trickle in. Not surprisingly Granger was one of the first.

She made a beeline for his desk. “Professor, how is Harry?” she inquired softly.

“Mr. Potter is fine, Miss Granger,” Severus answered in a low voice. “He will be here Saturday as you well know.” Severus’s eyes flicked up as a group of Hufflepuffs strolled in. He raised his voice slightly to speak to the Gryffindor. “I have not even called the class to order, Miss Granger, so, no, I will not inform you of your grade on the previous essay I have not even graded. Find your seat.”

“Yes, Professor,” she mumbled, properly cowed, and moved back to find her seat.

The exchange had the added benefit of quieting the Hufflepuffs as they realized who was sitting at the front of the classroom. Their eyes darted to where Lupin was standing out of the way before they sat down. Once the last student, Weasley of course, shuffled in and sat down, Severus rose from his desk.

“No doubt some of you were hoping you had seen the last of me and are a bit disappointed this morning. Quite frankly, I couldn’t care less. You should have been informed at the beginning of the year that Professor Lupin was only here temporarily. While he has kept me informed of your progress, I wished to ascertain as much for myself. I will allow the Professors Lupin to finish out the term as your teacher, but I will be observing this last week so that I may have some idea as to your progress. For now, I will turn the class over to Professor Lupin.”

Severus made a motion towards Lupin and moved to the side of the classroom as the werewolf moved forward. Severus observed the class as Lupin began to lecture, and he noticed several students glancing nervously at him periodically. Eventually the wary glances died down as theory moved into practical and the class period wore on. Severus gave the same speech to the third year Slytherin and Ravenclaws that came next and by lunch time there was no doubt that Professor Snape was back. 

The rest of the week followed in much the same vein with only his evenings spent mentally with Harry to break up the monotony. Severus was surprised at how vocal his husband could be when he voiced his desires. The telepathic sex was almost as mind blowing as actually being with his husband save for the lack of cuddles afterwards and the fact that it was his own hand touching him and not Harry’s. But Severus was counting down the days until he could see his husband again, even as the students were counting down the days until they could go home. Albus had posted a notice that all students were expected to return home over the holidays unless there were extenuating circumstances. He explained that this was due to the wards needing to be recharged over the winter solstice, and no one seemed to question this.

By Friday evening Severus was a bundle of nerves. He wasn’t sure exactly why his husband’s return had him so on edge, but he knew it did. It could have something to do with having missed the younger man, but it could just as easily be because it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord struck. Severus barely touched his dinner, but no one seemed to notice as the Great Hall was filled with the happy buzzing of students who had already started their winter break. He knew the morning would be filled with rushing students, but for once he couldn’t bring himself to care because that simply meant Harry would be here. Severus watched the last of the students wander from the Great Hall and finally stood from the staff table. He nodded goodbye at the other professors who acknowledged his leaving and made his way down to his quarters.

The moment he entered his chambers he knew something was amiss. His wand was in his hand as he slowly surveyed the room. His eyes locked on the open door of his bedroom, and he cautiously took a step towards it. He blinked in surprise when a figure stepped out of the darkness and he realized it was Harry, whose attention was on buttoning up his flannel shirt. Harry looked up and a smile broke out on his face, causing his green eyes to glow.

“Severus!” he cried as he sprang across the room.

Severus’s wand arm dropped in surprise. “Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I decided I didn’t want to wait until the morning. Remus figured it was okay as long as I stayed hidden until tomorrow,” Harry answered, throwing his arms around Severus and crashing their lips together. Severus opened for the insistent tongue and moaned at the wonderful and familiar taste of his husband. Harry pressed him back until Severus was pressed against the wall. Severus had no idea how long they kissed as he reveled in the feel of Harry’s hands on him and that slender body pressed against his. Severus grabbed at Harry’s hips and pulled the younger man closer. Harry pulled back from the kiss, gasping in air before attacking Severus’s throat. Severus pressed his head back against the wall to give his husband more room. “God I fucking missed you, baby,” Harry moaned hotly in his ear.

“I’m not a baby,” Severus attempted to growl, but Harry’s hand over his cock made it come out more like a moan. 

“I’m about to suck your cock, I can call you whatever I want,” Harry demanded as he freed Severus’s aching hard on. Before Severus could reply, Harry was dropping to his knees and licking at the heated flesh. Severus grabbed onto the silky black hair and fell back against the wall with a moan. Oh, fuck, how he’d missed this. Harry knew just how hard to suck, how deep to take him, how to- oh! Yes, just like that. Harry moaned around Severus’s cock sending vibrations of pleasure through his body. Severus didn’t realize just how on edge he had been until he came with a shout sooner than he had expected. He was still panting when Harry’s mouth covered his, and Severus could taste himself on his husband’s tongue. He gave a soft moan and moved his hand down to cup at Harry’s groin. Harry pulled his hand away with a chuckle. “I’m good, babe,” Harry murmured against Severus’s lips. “Tasting you was enough to get me off.”

Severus sighed as Harry pulled away and fixed Severus’s clothes. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what made you decide to come up tonight?”

Harry grabbed Severus’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. “I missed you. And like I said: Remus didn’t see any harm in it as long as I stay out of sight. I’m supposed to show up tomorrow just as the students are getting ready to leave, and Ron, Hermione and I are supposed to wander around Hogsmeade most of the day for bait. And I really just wanted to spend some time with you before this all started.”

“You expect the Dark Lord to attack right away?” Severus asked as he pulled off his teaching robes while Harry settled on the bed.

“I don’t know what to expect. For all I know he is waiting in Hogsmeade for the first sign of my return. Either way, I’d like to spend my first few hours at Hogwarts with my husband. Whom I have missed dearly.” Severus pulled on his nightgown and slipped under the covers beside Harry. Harry curled up next to him. “Isn’t it a little early to go to sleep?”

“Who said anything about sleep?” Severus said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulling the younger man against him. “Perhaps I just want to spend some time with my husband.” Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Severus’s chest. “How did your lessons with Moody and Hestia go?”

“They were okay. Hestia seemed to hold back, as if she was afraid to hurt me or something. Moody spent most of the time barking orders at me like I was one of his recruits. I did finally finish going through my parents’ things.” There was a hesitant note in Harry’s voice, and Severus looked down at him in concern.

“Harry?” Harry let out a sigh and pushed himself to a sitting position. Severus copied the younger man’s movements and sat facing him.

“It’s about the Hallows, Sev. I found a journal that’s been passed down the Peverell lines.” Harry let out a deep sigh, and Severus knew what he was about to say wasn’t easy. Harry held out his hand and a moment later a thin, green-bound book soared into the room. Harry caught it and placed it in his lap. “There was no bridge, Severus. The Hallows weren’t gifts to the three brothers. It was a story made up by Ignotus’s grandson to hide the truth. Ignotus was a Seer- one of the strongest Seers there’s ever been. He specialized in Necromancy and often communed with Sharon, a ferryman for the underworld according to some mythology.”

“Charon,” Severus automatically corrected, and Harry nodded.

“Right. Him.”

Severus dipped his head for Harry to continue. “I am familiar with the myth.”

“So this Charon fellow wasn’t exactly a ferryman, but he was one of Death’s minions, or something like that. He collected souls and often acted as a go between for Ignotus and whomever he was wanting to contact. Apparently they became very close friends, and Charon gifted Ignotus with the Resurrection stone so that Ignotus could contact him anytime without needing to go through the whole summoning ritual. From what I could gather, Ignotus was rather young at that point, late teens. When he was in his early twenties, Charon once again gave him a gift. This time it was the hair of a thestral that had been dipped in the river Styx which Ignotus used to make himself a new wand. In honor of his deathly friend, Ignotus used a branch from the Elder tree that they often met under. It didn't take long for Ignotus to realize the power the wand wielded, and he hid it away and went back to using his old wand. Apparently he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it.” Harry paused to take a breath and looked down at the book in his lap.

Severus placed a hand over Harry’s. “So what happened?”

“Ignotus was the youngest of three brothers. He was also the smartest and wisest of the three. Antioch, the eldest, was always a bully and envied Ignotus, while Cadmus tended to follow his older brother around. Shortly after Cadmus’s son was born his wife died. He was mired in grief and begged Ignotus to contact her. Despite Ignotus’s warnings against it, he finally gave into his brother and used the stone to contact the dead wife. But it only made Cadmus’s grief worse and in a drunken melancholy Antioch convinced Cadmus to go after the stone. Cadmus and Antioch broke into Ignotus’s house and stole the wand and stone. You see, Antioch had known about the wand for some time and desired it, so he used Cadmus’s grief as justification for breaking into Ignotus’s place. Ignotus loved his brothers despite their treachery, and he could do nothing but watch as Cadmus brought his wife back who was little more than an Inferi at this point. When Antioch lost the wand in a duel he demanded Ignotus make him another one, and Cadmus began to demand Ignotus make a better stone, something so that his wife was more fully human. It got so bad that Ignotus ran and attempted to make a new life somewhere else, but his brothers found him. Eventually Charon gave Ignotus two final gifts. The cloak would hide him and his descendants from his brothers with the promise that eventually the three gifts would come back to his line.” Harry looked up at Severus finally. “So they are mine. They are calling to me. They sense in me the Peverell line. Ignotus’s line. The moment Dumbledore pulls his wand in my presence it will only answer to me. We need to let Dumbledore know. If he attempts to use that wand on Voldemort while I’m around it will only cause trouble for him.”

Severus nodded. Yes, Albus would need to know, if only for his own protection. “We should speak to him as soon as possible,” Severus agreed. “What happened to the brothers? Does the book say?”

Harry held up the book and looked at it as if he had forgotten he held it. “The oldest brother gave up on Ignotus and went after the wand himself. He was killed in a duel. Cadmus eventually killed himself out of grief.” Severus nodded having expected something like that and settled back down in the bed.

“So why the fairy tale? Why not just say the items were stolen from the youngest?”

“To hide the truth,” Harry said as he ran a finger over Severus’s chest.

“What truth?” Severus asked cautiously. “Harry, what was Charon’s fourth gift to Ignotus?”

“A baby,” Harry said softly. “Ignotus and Charon were lovers.”

Severus closed his eyes to process what he had just been told. Harry was literally a descendant of death.


	19. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to say a super thanks to all you great people leaving me comments. It was great to read your reactions to this take on the Hallows. I love hearing from my readers. We're nearing the finish so I hope you continue to enjoy Harry and Sev's story.

Severus was seated at the head table watching over the chattering students as they rushed through their breakfast, eager to return home. There was a small commotion and Severus looked up just as Harry walked through the doorway arm in arm with Granger and Weasley’s arm thrown over Harry’s shoulder. The Gryffindor table was soon in an uproar and the other tables were buzzing with the new arrival. Severus shook his head. Harry had a way with entrances. Severus watched as Harry settled at the Gryffindor table and began to pile food on his plate while he smiled and chatted with his housemates. 

“It’s so wonderful to have Harry back,” Pomona gushed. “Don’t you think so, Severus?”

Severus turned to glare at the woman and her bright smile faltered slightly before she turned to Minerva. Severus let his eyes dart around the Great Hall taking in the reactions of the other students to Harry’s return. There were plenty of looks of trepidation as well as calculating and even a few indifferent glances. Eventually the hall began to clear out and a few students even stopped to talk to Harry on their way out. Once the hall was clear Severus made a motion to Albus who stepped to his side.

“I need a word with you, Headmaster. A very important word.”

A look of concern crossed the normally cheery face. “Of course, Severus. My office?”

Severus nodded and followed the headmaster out of the Great Hall and up to the headmaster’s tower. He waited until they were safely inside and away from prying ears. He glanced up at the portraits. “Albus, what I have to say you might not want others to overhear. It is not about the school nor the upcoming battle, but it does concern your wand.” A look of surprised guilt crossed the ancient face and Albus gave a simple wave of his hand.

“Alright, Severus. The portraits cannot hear us. Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you, Albus. But I do suggest we have a seat.” Albus accepted the suggestion and lowered himself into his chair while Severus took the chair closest to him. Severus linked his fingers and rested his hands on his crossed knee. “The only reason I am telling you this is because it could be potentially life threatening to you.”

Albus’s white brows went up in surprise. “I see. And just what does this have to do with my wand?”

“You carry what is known as the Elder Wand, do you not, Albus? The wand from the story of the Deathly Hallows.” Albus blanched and his hand twitched as if to check his wand was still wherever he had stashed it. “The tale as you know it is a lie.”

“How can you be so sure?” Albus questioned tightly.

“Because Harry found a journal written by Ignotus’s grandson on the origins of the supposed Hallows. In short, all three were gifts to Ignotus by an Angel of Death, and all three were meant to return to a descendant of Ignotus.”

“Harry,” Albus stated and Severus nodded.

“Yes. The moment you pull that wand in front of Harry it will recognize him as its master and become useless to you.”

“How can you be so sure, Severus?”

“Because we have-  _ he  _ has the stone.” Albus’s face lit up and Severus let out a low growl. “It is locked away, so do not even think of it, old man. Those belong to Harry. They will not make you some sort of Master of Death or some such nonsense. They are merely family heirlooms that wish to find their way home.”

Albus eyed him speculatively. “What aren’t you telling me, Severus?”

“Plenty. But it’s not mine to tell. If you do not believe me, fine. But do us all a favor and carry your original wand with you should we encounter Death Eaters. I would hate for you to be defenseless. I am aware that you, unlike Harry, have not completely mastered wandless defense.”

Albus’s eyes narrowed slightly. “That was uncalled for, Severus.”

“But effective if it reminds you to keep a second wand on hand.” Severus stood from his chair. “Please do keep that in mind, Albus. Now. I must go make sure the children get to the train.” And with that he left the man sitting behind his desk contemplating Severus’s words. 

Severus made his way down to the dungeons and slipped into the Slytherin common room. He might not be Head of House this year but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned about his snakes. A few of the upper years that he knew were firm supporters of the Dark Lord eyed him askance as they passed him coming and going. He couldn’t wait until Harry had killed the wretched monster and Severus could tell these young adults what for. 

“Good to have you back, Severus.” Severus glanced over at the rotund man that had once taught him potions.

“Horace.”

“Albus says you will be taking back over the Head of House duties after the holidays. Can’t say I’m sad to see that go. A bit too much work for these old bones.”

Severus just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Considering Albus was at least seventy-five years older than Horace, Severus didn’t think the man had much room to talk. “Will you be staying on next year, or will Albus need to find a new Potions Master?”

“Oh, I’m only here for the year,” Horace said as he watched a second year dragging a filled bag through the common room. “Albus assures me he is already looking into my replacement.”

Severus would have to double check on that. As much as he wanted to teach Defense he didn’t like the idea of Albus hiring some last minute potions master wannabee. Horace went to check the dorms, so Severus followed the last of the Slytherins from the common room and up to the entrance hall. He wasn’t surprised to see a group of students surrounding his husband as they headed out of the castle. Severus followed Harry and his friends at a safe distance stopping occasionally to help students board the carriages that would take them to the train. Severus neared the carriage where Harry was talking to Longbottom and Lovegood. A blur of red sped past Severus and suddenly Ginny Weasley was hanging onto Harry’s arm like a limpet.

“Come on, Harry,” she whined. “Why aren’t you coming to the Burrow? It’s Christmas.” Harry glared down at the oblivious redhead.

“Leave him alone, Gin,” Ronald said, irritation clear in his voice. She made a face at her brother and turned fluttering lashes back to Harry.

“Please, Harry.” She pressed her puffed-out bussom to Harry’s body, and the man attempted to extract himself from her tight grip. “You shouldn’t have to spend Christmas alone.”

“Oi! ‘Mione and I are going to be here,” Ronald cut in, once again causing his sister to make a face at him.

“And you’ll probably spend the entire time snogging each others faces off.” Harry cast a glance at his friend causing Weasley to blush furiously at Ginevra’s words. “Harry shouldn’t have to watch that.”

“Considering I’ll most likely-” Harry finally jerked his arm away from the human leech, “be snogging my own lover I doubt I’ll pay much attention to them.”

Ginevra Weasley stumbled back in shock, her freckled face going pale at Harry’s pronouncement. Severus couldn’t help but preen slightly at Harry’s words. He hadn’t revealed their relationship but had made it known he was off the market.

“Lover!” she screeched. “Who is she?” the girl demanded, clutching her wand.

Harry let out a laugh. “Trust me, Gin. You don’t want to go against him. He has a lot more experience dueling than you ever will.”

Once again the redhead blanched at Harry’s words. “He?” she squeaked out, and Severus could see Harry rolling his eyes.

“I’m gay, Gin. I told you that last summer.”

“Y-you said you m-might be.”

“Go on, Ginny,” Granger said softly urging the girl towards the carriage. “Let it go. Enjoy your Christmas.”

The Weasley girl cast one last longing look at Harry before she was pulled into the carriage by Lovegood. Granger stepped back and turned, her brown eyes locking with Severus’s for a moment before turning back to Harry. They stepped back as the carriages began to move forward towards the train station. Severus stepped over to the trio and Harry glanced over at him, a smile pulling at his soft lips.

“Hello, Professor.”

Severus nodded at Harry’s words. “Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger. It is my understanding the three of you will be spending the day in Hogsmeade.”

“Yes, sir,” Granger popped up.

“Do be careful.”

“How are you, Severus?” Harry asked softly as the last carriage passed them.

“I told you I was well, Harry. I have had no relapses since my return to the school.”

Harry’s green eyes roamed over Severus. “You look tired.”

“Of course I look tired, Potter. I have just spent an entire week getting back into the school schedule.”

“It’s Potter-Snape,” Harry hissed. “Which means if I want to show concern for your welfare then I damn well can.”

“If I had known you were going to be this insufferable when I married you-”

“You’d what?” Harry asked with an impish smile. “Married me sooner?”

Severus affected a glower at his younger husband. “I ought to turn you over my knee and spank you.”

Harry jerked back slightly and began to fan his face. “Merlin, Sev. I never knew you were so kinky.”

“Harry!” Severus fought back his own blush and glanced over to see Weasley and Granger sporting red faces. Severus rolled his eyes.

“Get to Hogsmeade, brat. And take your sidekicks. The Dark Lord needs to know you’re here.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry said with a wink. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“I thought you were staying in the tower,” Weasley said as Granger pulled Harry away.

“Mmm,” was Harry’s only reply.

Severus watched the trio disappear down the lane before heading back to the castle. He wanted to check with Poppy to make sure she had enough potions. He might as well do something to pass the time since Lupin was grading the exams. 

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus wasn’t surprised when his door opened later that night seemingly on its own. Harry appeared as if from nowhere once the door was closed once again and sauntered over to Severus. Severus barely had his book closed and on the table before Harry slipped into his lap. Severus had seen the looks Harry was tossing his way during dinner so didn’t expect a verbal hello before his horny husband attacked him. Severus didn’t even get the chance to suggest they move to the bedroom before Harry had him naked and was kneeling between Severus’s knees. Severus vaguely wondered if he’d get the chance to repay Harry even as his mind went blank with pleasure. 

Several minutes later both men lay on the floor sated and naked as they fought to stay coherent. Harry rolled over and curled up against Severus as Severus lifted his hand to pet the dark hair. “How was Hogsmeade?”

“Mmm. Got caught up on all the gossip. Forgot how much I missed butterbeer. We had lunch with Hagrid at the Three Broomsticks.”

“You were noticed?”

“Oh yes. I think Hermione dragged us into every single shop. Though Ron and I put our foot down at Madam Puddifoot's. Did you get anything done today?” Harry asked pressing his lips to Severus’s chest.

“A bit of brewing. Oh, and I warned Albus about the wand.”

“How did that go over?” Harry asked, pushing himself up to climb to his feet before helping Severus up.

“About as well as we expected. Where are our clothes?”

“Bedroom.”

Severus followed his husband with a nod. “The most we can hope for is that he took my advice and starts to carry his other wand again.”

“If we could get him to pull it before Voldemort attacks-”

“You know he rarely uses his wand, Harry.” Severus pushed the younger man towards the loo when Harry veered towards the bed. “He likes to show off his wandless skills.”

Harry let out a snort as he turned on the shower while Severus grabbed clean towels. “I for one am happy to let people underestimate me for as long as possible.”

“Really?” Severus said, stepping into the shower behind his husband. Severus let his hands slide around the slender waist and pulled Harry back against him. “You seemed to enjoy showing off for me at Grimmauld Place.”

Harry tipped his head to allow Severus’s small nips and kisses. “Mmm. That was for purely selfish reasons. I know how it turns you on when you see me use my powers.”

Severus sucked gently on Harry’s ear. “Mmm. You seemed to have discovered my horrid weakness. How will I ever look myself in the eye again? I am putty in your hands.”

Harry chuckled. “You like my hands just fine.”

Severus growled low in his throat. “I  _ love  _ your hands. Speaking of, where is your ring?”

“In my bag,” Harry answered as he ran his finger over Severus’s own chain. “Which is currently in the pocket of my invisibility cloak.” Harry rubbed his head back against Severus’s neck. “Why did you stop?”

Severus chuckled and moved his attention back to Harry’s neck. “Impertinent.”

They had almost half a day to enjoy the quiet Scottish winter before Mundungus Fletcher came flying into the Great Hall with the news that Death Eaters had been spotted in Hogsmeade. Severus noticed Granger immediately pull a dulled coin from her pocket and gave it a tap with her wand. Harry urged the few younger years that had been forced to stay at the school to go with Filch while Tonks sent a patronus off to Kingsley.

“We have about an hour before he breaches the wards,” Albus told them calmly as he stood from his chair. “Minerva. Filius. Please activate the statues and armor. Horace, join Filch in the Slytherin common room to Floo the children to Hogsmeade. Pomona, please help Poppy ready the hospital wing. The rest of us will need to take our positions in towers and on the grounds.” People began to move around and Albus made his way over to Severus. “Severus, once the wards are down we won’t be able to stop anyone from Apparating in. I want you to stay close to Harry so you can watch each other’s backs.”

“As if I would be anywhere else,” Severus scoffed and pushed past Albus. Harry stepped away from his friends when he saw Severus approaching. He grabbed Severus’s hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall and into a dark alcove. Severus wasn’t surprised by the fierce, harsh kiss Harry pressed to his mouth or the tightening of calloused fingers in his hair. 

“I love you,” Harry said fiercely when he pulled away. “Put your ring on. You’re mine and I don’t give a damn who knows.” Severus didn’t hesitate to obey Harry’s order. He knew now was not the time, and, Merlin forbid anything happen to either of them, he would not deny Harry this one request. They would go into battle knowing the other loved them. Severus noticed Harry Accio his own ring from the depths of his Moke skin bag and slip it onto his finger as well. Once both men were once again wearing their rings, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. This time the kiss was slow and lingering, their bodies saying so much more than words could convey. Severus finally pulled away, placing one last chaste kiss on Harry’s lips.

“I love you, and I’ll be by your side for as long as I can,” Severus promised. Harry blinked rapidly and reached a hand up to caress Severus’s cheek.

“And I’ll be by you as long as I can.” Severus reached up to wipe the tear from the corner of Harry’s eye and Harry let out a watery chuckle. “I expect to see you by my bed in the hospital when I wake up, and I promise to listen to every single rant for putting my life in danger.”

Severus placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I reserve the right to call you an idiot for the next fortnight.” Severus slid his hand around Harry’s head and pushed the man’s face into his shoulder. “You are stronger than him, Harry. The loss of his Horcruxes has made him weak. He relies too heavily on them; he doesn’t know they are gone. We have that advantage. If you are cornered: change. You can move faster in your snake form and your bite is lethal.”

Harry nodded against Severus’s shirt. “And you,” Harry replied, his voice muffled. “You’ll fly.”

“Yes. Anything to come back to you.”

Harry pulled back gently and looked up at Severus, his glasses askew from having been pressed against Severus. “Before. All those… idiotic adventures, they were for other people, Severus. I never worried about myself because I truly had no reason to be careful. But I do now. I do care what happens to me because I have you. I have you and…”

“And you’ll have me when this is all over, love. I promise.” Severus smiled gently down at his husband. “You are forgetting something, Harry.”

“What?”

“Your mother’s letter.” He saw the confusion in Harry’s eyes. “She said we had at least one child, and I don’t see either of us with a baby in our arms.”

Harry threw his arms around Severus. “I do love you, even if you can out logic a Sphinx.”

“Harry.” They looked over at Granger’s soft call. She was giving them an apologetic look. “The Order is starting to arrive.”

Harry gave a firm nod and stepped from the alcove, Severus on his heels. “Right. I think you and Ron should be in the towers. It’s safer up there and-”

Harry’s words were cut off by Granger’s sharp slap to the back of his head. Her brown eyes narrowed in anger, her lips thinned. “I can’t believe you would even suggest Ron and I would be anywhere but by your side, Harry James Potter-” her eyes darted down to Harry’s hand, “Snape.”

“Bloody hell, mate,” Weasley put in. “We aren’t about to abandon you now. Besides, you know me. Always like to be in the thick of things, and that’s always where you are,” he added with a grin.

“And you’ll be too busy watching Professor Snape’s back, and he’ll be too busy watching yours so someone has to watch out for the two of you.”

“Alright, I get it,” Harry said in resignation. “Let everyone know that our first target is Nagini. She  _ has  _ to go.”

“She won’t be easy to get to or to kill,” Severus warned them.

Weasley gave a nod. “Right. I’ll pass the word on.”

“Ron.” The group looked up to see Charlie and Bill coming down the main staircase.

“Looks like the family’s here,” Weasley mumbled. 

“There’s Kingsley,” Granger said, noticing the man further up the stairs.

Severus felt a tingle of magic coming from Harry, and he turned to glance at his husband. And froze. Harry had the look of a fierce warrior about him. His entire body screamed of battle and his green eyes literally flashed with gold surges of magic. Severus thought he had gone deaf at the sudden lack of sound, but he looked around to notice that all movement had stopped to take in Harry’s changed appearance.

“Time to finish this,” he stated firmly as his wand sparked in his grip, and Severus knew it was indeed time. 


	20. Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the head's up on my mix up. I've corrected the "Italy" mistake now.

The Dark Lord broke through the wards just before three o’clock that afternoon. Severus was positioned on the steps of the great castle beside Harry with Ronald and Granger on his other side. He knew there were others with them: some of the Weasleys had refused to leave the young trio by themselves, Minerva and Flitwick stood by his side, and Dumbledore stood before them all. Kingsley and a whole slew of Aurors, Hit Wizards, and even lowly patrol wizards were lined up in the courtyard, their first line of defense. People lined the towers: recently graduated students, current of-age students, parents. There was even an entire professional Quidditch team waiting on the roofline with their brooms. Word had gotten out, and it seemed the whole of Wizarding Britain now stood on this small plot of Scottish soil ready to face off in the most epic battle for freedom. It occurred to Severus that the ones they were actually fighting to protect, the muggles, would never even know of this battle. Because there was no doubt in Severus’s mind they would win this day.

Severus felt the ground shudder as the wards finally gave way. He noticed Albus stumble just slightly, though he still held his ground in sky blue robes that whipped around him in the winter air. Severus wondered if the man had taken his advice and now carried two wands, neither of which he held in his hands. There was a rumble from behind them and another in front. The Dark Lord and Death Eaters were approaching. Severus risked a glance behind him to see stone statues breaking free from the castle and moving to aid the Aurors as the first spell broke loose.

“Bloody hell,” someone, Severus was fairly certain it was Ronald, gasped as the stone statues moved out.

Severus watched as spell fire lit up the dark afternoon sky. The Death Eaters in their black robes stormed through the gates, wands drawn and firing at the waiting Aurors. Severus scanned the incoming witches and wizards looking for the Dark Lord himself.

“He’s waiting,” Harry said as if aware of Severus’s observances. “He’s letting them clear out as much as they can before he comes in.” Severus nodded as spells from the towers flew over their heads. A cry from the sky let him know the Quidditch team had launched from the roof. A spell shot just over Harry’s head and the group on the steps moved forward as one.

Some of the Death Eaters had broken past the Aurors and castle guards and were heading their way. A stupidly brave wizard pointed his wand at Albus, and Severus watched almost in slow motion as Albus pulled the familiar white-wood wand from his robe to deflect the curse. He watched the look of horror cross Albus’s face when no shield came forth. Severus pushed the man aside to avoid the curse and they landed on the rock steps. Before Severus could say anything Harry’s face appeared in front of them, anger prominent in his features. He snatched the wand from Albus’s hand.

“He warned you. You aren’t infallible, Headmaster. Sometimes it pays to listen to others.”

Albus gave a nod of resignation as they moved to their feet. “It was a good wand. Treat it well, Harry,” Albus conceded as he pulled another wand from the inside pocket of his robe.

Harry nodded and turned towards the fighting. Severus left Albus and followed after Harry; he noticed Ronald and Granger were nearby as well. Severus kept an eye on Harry and Granger knowing the Weasley’s would look after their own. They barely made it off the steps before they were pulled into the fighting. Harry wielded both wands as he cast defensive spells and offensive spells simultaneously. Severus cast his own attack spells at the approaching figures. It didn't take long before they were in the thick of the fighting with spells flying all around them. Severus heard a shout and glanced over to see Ronald fall, blood gushing from his arm. Harry waved his holly wand at his friend while the Elder wand kept a shield around them. Severus and Granger took up defensive posts as Harry quickly healed his friend.

“Severus, blood replenisher.” Severus pulled the vial from his pocket without a second thought and passed it to Harry. Harry tossed it at his friend and turned back to fire a spell at an approaching witch. Ronald was soon back on his feet, and they were once again moving through the growing crowd.

Severus had no idea when they lost Ronald or Granger. He had stepped over several fallen witches and wizards, not all of them Death Eaters, as he made his way over the grounds of Hogwarts. They were near Hagrid’s cabin when he and Harry were finally separated. Severus could still make out the shape of his husband in the fading afternoon light but it was the approach of the tall, thin figure and slithering serpent next to him that held his attention. He could make out Bellatrix’s maniacal cackle and Greyback’s large form. The Dark Lord’s most loyal were upon them. Severus circled around Hagrid’s hut and waited as the Dark Lord approached, his red eyes focused on Harry and Albus. Severus heard a snap and he turned just in time to see Bellatrix cast a curse. Severus threw up a shield and quickly retaliated; soon they were battling it out, the deflected curses causing all sorts of havoc around them. Severus saw movement out of the corner of his eye and his head twitched to see the giant snake approaching. Nagini hissed out something, and Severus didn’t need to know Parseltongue to recognise the sibilant syllables of “snack.” Severus slipped his free hand into his robe pocket and pulled out the prepared dagger he had worked on all week. Severus’s eyes darted between his attacking foes as he fought off Bellatrix’s curses and timed his attack on Nagini. He put his full force into the next curse he cast at Bellatrix making the witch stumble back and lose her focus. It was just enough time to throw the venom-laced dagger, hitting Nagini in the raised underbelly. The snake let out a loud hissing noise that grew into the familiar screaming of a dying Horcrux. The noise drew the Dark Lord’s attention and red eyes flashed with pure hatred as Nagini lay motionless on the ground. Severus found himself trapped in the red gaze.

“SEVERUS!” Harry’s voice pulled him out of his trance just in time to duck the green light from Bellatrix’s wand. Severus looked around for his husband but all he saw was a flash of green that struck out at the witch behind him. Bellatrix let out a scream as Emerald’s fangs pierced her wrist, causing her to drop her wand. She clutched at the released wound and doubled over in pain. She lifted her head as Harry transformed back into a wizard, and her dark eyes flashed with hatred. She opened her mouth to curse him just as her eyes went wide and her entire body fell to the ground with spasms. Harry turned to Severus and raced over to him. “You’re okay?”

Severus nodded and opened his mouth to say something but it was the Dark Lord’s voice that rang out. “How precious! The traitor and the child have come to care for each other.” Harry moved quickly, stepping between Severus and the Dark Lord. “Perhaps more than simply caring,” he mocked. “Dumbledore always did profess you had more love than you knew what to do with. Have you forgotten, Potter, Severus’s hatred for you? His treatment of you. His _ welcome. _”

“It’s called forgiveness, Tom. You should try it,” Harry spat out.

“Do not call me that mudblood name,” the Dark Lord spat out. “I will teach you and the mudblood loving fool a lesson, and then I will teach the traitor that one does not make a fool of Lord Voldemort.”

“You won’t survive this day, Tom,” Harry said calmly.

The Dark Lord let out a scoff. “You haven’t even got your wand, Potter. No one to hide behind now. Dumbledore is nowhere to be found, it’s just you and I. And I have my own secrets that will see me rule this day.”

“You mean more like Nagini,” Harry scoffed. “Where do you think Severus and I have been, Tom?” Harry lifted a hand to pull back his fringe. “You left a souvenir all those years ago and we’ve been using it to track down and destroy them.” Severus could see the shock cross Voldemort’s face. 

“LIAR!”

“Am I?” Harry smirked. “The locket. The tankard. The dagger.” Severus could see the horror fill Voldemort’s face with each object Harry listed. “Shall I go on? Or we could simply test if I’ve got them all.”

Fury broke out on Voldemort’s face, and, once again, the scene seemed to play out in slow motion as a roar flew from the thin lips. Green light surged from the wand in Voldemort’s hand at the same time as the holly wand flew into Harry’s. Severus had heard from Lucius about the showdown at the graveyard Harry’s fourth year, but seeing it was nothing like what Severus had envisioned as the two spells met. Severus was pushed back by the web of magic that shot to surround the duelers and he crashed against Bellatrix’s dead body. Severus quickly scrambled to his feet and began to search out the Elder wand, knowing Harry would never defeat Voldemort with his current wand. The bright light given off by the stalled duel was attracting attention and Severus saw Longbottom bend down to pick something up. His breath caught when he recognized the wand in the young man’s hand.

“_ Harry, Longbottom has your wand,” _ Severus thought, hoping the mental message would make it through the magical barrier.

The _ “I love you, Sev,” _ caused a rush of relief to course through him.

A moment later Harry threw his hand up, breaking the connection to Voldemort’s wand and causing the Dark Lord to stumble back, his curse flying up into the air and avoiding damage to anyone. Harry twisted as the wand was aimed back at him and caught the Summoned wand that had flown out of the stunned Longbottom’s hand. Harry’s twirl landing him back to facing Voldemort just in time to deflect the Killing Curse back on it’s caster. The entire area went stunningly quiet as the green light enveloped Voldemort’s pale body and he slumped to the ground. Severus wasn’t sure if anyone breathed in the next few seconds until Harry suddenly collapsed to the ground. Severus was racing to his husband’s side before Granger’s “HARRY!” penetrated his brain. He could make out Kingsley and Albus giving orders as he dropped to his knees and wrapped Harry in his arms. He barely had time to register that Harry was still breathing before someone screamed “Look out!” and the world went dark.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

Severus hurt. Every inch of his body felt near two hundred years old rather than the thirty-seven he was. The pain potions only helped so much when it came to Bellatrix’s vicious curses. But- no, it hadn’t been Bellatrix’s curse this time. Severus slowly blinked awake, not surprised to see the familiar white walls of the infirmary. He tried to recall what had happened and it all came flooding back to him. The Horcrux hunt, the final battle, Emerald killing Bellatrix, and Harry finally destroying Voldemort. Harry!

“Harry!” Severus jerked up in bed and immediately regretted it as pain lanced through his body. He felt firm hands on his arms pushing him back down.

“I’m here, love,” Harry’s precious voice spoke softly near his ear. “Lay back down. I’m here.”

Severus obeyed and settled back in the bed as he turned to meet bright green eyes. Harry’s soft lips turned up in a gentle smile, and Severus reached for one of those firm hands. Harry clasped his hand as he settled back down in the chair by Severus’s bed. Severus gave him a wry smile. “I thought you were the one that was supposed to wake up in the infirmary?”

Harry chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to Severus’s.

“He woke up from magical exhaustion a little more than an hour ago,” Poppy supplied as she moved into the private room where Severus had been resting. 

Severus gave Harry a significant look and Harry shrugged. “Holding that Priori took a lot out of me.”

“And,” Poppy continued, “he refused to get back in bed. Though he swore he would not exert himself if he was allowed to watch over you. I reluctantly agreed but only after he explained the meaning behind your rings.” She gave them a significant look, and Severus saw Harry blush.

“Madam,” Severus cut in, pulling her attention back to him. “Why am I in a private room?”

Poppy moved forward and began to pull vials from her apron pockets and placed them on the bedside table. “Due to your condition, I thought it best to keep you isolated.”

Severus’s eyes darted to Harry, the medinurse, and back again. “Condition?” Harry simply shrugged and they turned back to face the witch.

She turned to face them and closed the door with a flick of her wand. Harry glanced at the door then back to Severus, his grip tightening on Severus’s hand. “I was at first concerned how it might have happened since I knew you had supposedly been on a mission with Harry for the last six months. I even thought of bringing it to the attention of Albus but decided to wait until I had spoken with you. Then Harry woke and told me of your bonding.” Severus wished she would get to the point. He could feel the nervous tension rolling off Harry. “Congratulations, Severus. You’re pregnant.”

Severus stared at the mediwitch in shock.

“P-pregnant?” Harry whispered as he dropped back into his chair. “B-but, I thought you needed potions or… or…”

“Sometimes, if a wizard is powerful enough, potions are not needed.”

“How far along?” Severus finally asked.

“I would put you at about two months. I would need to perform a more in-depth test to be sure,” she told him.

“Italy,” Harry said and Severus nodded.

“I think,” Severus said softly, “while we were at the estate.” Harry furrowed his brows in confusion and Severus moved to position himself into a sitting position with Poppy’s help. “We’d been married for a few weeks by that time, Harry. But I think it was the fact that we had both found the place we wished to call home that triggered your… breeding instincts.”

“That can do it,” Poppy said. “Now, I was able to get in touch with St. Mungos and get you a week’s worth of prenatal potions. That should give you time to recover and brew your own.”

Her words reminded Severus of something else. “How long was I out?”

“Five hours. Any other questions will have to be addressed to someone else as I was not out there,” she informed him tersely, and Severus turned to Harry who merely shrugged.

“I haven’t spoken to anyone either. It must be close to midnight.”

The matron gave a soft snort. “Not that that has calmed the activity of the castle. I have other patients to see to. Shall I allow you visitors?”

Harry and Severus shared a look and Severus nodded. “Yes, that is fine.”

“Madam,” Harry called as the witch headed towards the door. She paused and turned back to them. “Can we enlarge the bed a bit? I promise to behave,” Harry added with a falsely innocent smile.

Poppy rolled her eyes and flicked her wand causing the bed to double in size. “Get some rest, boys.”

Harry carefully slipped into bed as Poppy closed the door behind her, and Severus rolled over onto his side. Harry placed his glasses on the table before turning to face Severus, a wide smile on his face. Harry’s hand slid down to rest his palm on Severus’s stomach. “A baby,” he whispered, and Severus covered Harry’s hand with his own. “Oh, Sev,” Harry gasped before crashing their lips together. Severus knew it was more than just a celebration of their child, but a reassurance that they had both made it out alive. Harry’s hand clutched desperately at Severus’s hospital robe, and Severus let his own hand slide around to cup Harry’s bum and pull him closer. Harry moaned and moved his mouth to suck at Severus’s neck. “Mmm, baby. Love you. Love you so much.” Severus was going to berate the younger man for once again calling him “baby” but he quickly lost his train of thought when Harry’s hand slid under Severus’s robe to palm his growing erection. 

“Harry, your exhaustion,” Severus warned on a moan.

“Magical,” Harry said as his mouth moved to suck on Severus’s ear. “Only essential spells for six more hours. Don’t need magic to seduce my husband. Let me suck you, baby. Need to taste you.”

“Stop calling me-” But Harry was already wriggling his way down the bed, and Severus was soon lost in a world of ecstasy. 

“And Fred?” Severus woke to the whispered conversation going on next to him.

“Madam Pomfrey says the finger can’t be replaced but at least she was able to save the rest of his hand,” came Granger’s soft reply. “They won’t know if Lavender contracted Lycanthropy until the next full moon, and Zabini was moved to Mungo’s an hour ago.”

At the mention of one of his snakes, Severus came fully awake. “Zabini?”

Harry turned to smile down at him and pushed a lock of hair back from Severus’s face. “Morning, love.” Harry leaned down to press a kiss to Severus’s lips. When he pulled back Severus pushed himself to a sitting position and looked over at Granger, not surprised to see Weasley leaning back against the wall. Weasley’s face turned red, possibly at seeing Harry in bed with their professor. 

“What about Zabini?” 

“He was hit by a curse by one of the Lestrange brothers,” Granger volunteered. “He’ll recover, but they have to keep him in a magical coma until the dark magic fades.” 

Severus nodded at the confirmation that at least some of his Slytherins had fought on the right side. “And can you tell me what happened to me? I don’t recall being hit by anything.”

“You weren’t.” Severus and the others looked over at the doorway to see Lupin standing there, Tonks by his side. She helped the werewolf as he limped into the room. Harry gave a small cry and made to get up, but Lupin held his hand up. “I’m fine, Harry. A severed leg, not Dark Magic so it’s mostly regrown now. The tendons are still young and stretching them hurts somewhat.” He lowered himself into a chair, and Tonks stood beside him. Once settled he turned his attention back to Severus. “I think it’s fairly safe to say that your relationship with Harry is out. The way you rushed to his side when he collapsed left no doubt where your loyalties lay. Kingsley and Albus had already sent their Patronuses off to alert the others You Know Who was dead. Several of the Weasleys were ushering others away from you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Neville noticed Theodore Nott come around what was left of Hagrid’s hut. He raised his wand but before he could get a spell out he and you both collapsed. Apparently, the death of You Know Who had a domino effect on those sporting the Dark Mark. It seems the mark was tied to his magic or something.” Severus and Harry exchanged a look before turning back to Lupin. “You knew that.”

Severus nodded. “We did. So this connection caused the Death Eaters to collapse?”

“Yes,” Lupin shifted in his chair, rearranging his hurt leg. “Of course that made rounding them up fairly simple. Lucius and Narcissa were not among them.”

“I’m not surprised,” Severus said sadly. 

Lupin nodded. “The castle made it through relatively unscathed, and the ministry is in shambles. They’ve made Kingsley interim department head of the DMLE. Apparently Thicknesse was under Imperious and resigned when the curse faded. Somehow Skeeter made it onto the battlefield so Harry’s showdown with You Know Who is all over the paper.”

“Good,” Harry said as he leaned closer and slipped his fingers through Severus’s. “One less thing I have to worry about.” Harry turned to face Severus. “Of course, I suppose we’ll have to announce our marriage before you start to show. I won’t allow anyone to speak badly about you or attempt to say you coerced me into marriage.”

“Show!” Granger squawked.

Harry turned a beaming smile on her. “Severus is pregnant.”

The room went silent for a moment before Tonks somehow tripped while standing still and fell over Lupin. She jumped back to her feet and brushed a strand of hair from her face. “Congrats, Harry. Professor.”

The others offered their own congratulations, though Weasley looked as if he wished he were anywhere else. Poppy entered the room a few minutes later and ushered the others out before running a diagnostic spell over Harry and Severus. She informed them that once they had eaten they would be free to leave and trays appeared on the bedside table. He and Harry tucked into the delicious smelling meal and were half way through it before either even thought about talking.

“After I take my NEWTs I think I’m going to talk to the headmaster about helping you with your classes. If I start now the students will be used to me by the time you get to the point you can’t teach for long.”

Severus glanced over at his husband. “Do I get a say in this?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I know you, Sev. You won’t ask for help, and you’ll push yourself too hard just to prove you can do it. But it’s not all about you anymore. We have a baby to think about and I want both of you healthy.”

Severus sighed in resignation knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. “Fine.”

Harry smiled brightly at him and leaned over to press a kiss to Severus’s forehead. “Love you.” Severus simply huffed and drank down his tea. “Are you going to continue teaching next year?” Harry asked.

“I had assumed I would, but now, with the baby and our house in France.” Severus gave a shrug. “What about you?”

Harry echoed his shrug. “I don’t think I want to be an Auror, and it’s not like we really need the money.” Severus had to concede the point. “But I also know I’ll get bored.”

“I suppose we can just see how it goes. No hurry,” Severus added. “Of course you realize the next few months are going to be filled with newspaper interviews, Auror debriefings, and celebrations. Not to mention I don’t doubt you’ll be receiving an Order of Merlin.”

Harry groaned and buried his face in Severus’s shoulder. “Can we run away to France now?”

Severus chuckled. “You can’t even speak French yet.”

“There must be a spell for that.”

Severus chuckled, and Harry pulled away at the knock on the door. They both looked up as it opened and Albus stepped inside, a broad smile on his face.

“Hello, my boys. It seems we have a few things to discuss.”

Severus let out a sigh. And so it begins


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I can't wait to post the epilogue, here you go.

The black raven circled the large manor once more before soaring down to alight on the red bricks of the balcony. The bird seemed to unfold as it transformed into a tall man with black hair and even blacker eyes. Severus moved towards the door that led to his and Harry’s suite of rooms and cautiously slipped inside. Severus made his way over to the dresser and bit his bottom lip as he spied the silver ring he knew would be sitting there. He let out a soft sigh and picked the ring up. He looked down at the simple etchings that were burned into his mind after all these years and slipped the ring onto his pinky finger.

“Finally decided to speak to me again?”

The words were soft but they still made Severus jump. Severus turned to see his husband leaning against the doorframe, his jeans and faded grey shirt somehow making him look completely delectable. Harry hadn’t changed much in the five years since his defeat of Voldemort, though he had definitely grown into his powers. Harry was now only an inch or two shorter than Severus and he had filled out with regular exercise, barely resembling the underfed waif that had entered Hogwarts so many years ago.

“Did you put a tracking spell on me?” Severus asked softly, and Harry pushed off the doorframe to cross the room.

“You know I didn’t, baby.” Harry blushed slightly. “I’ve been waiting for you in the parlor,” he motioned to the sitting room behind him. Harry placed a hand on Severus’s arm when he reached him and petted him. “I’m sorry if I made you feel-”

Severus cut him off with a wave of his hand. “No. You know how I get this late in the pregnancy.” Severus placed a hand on his distended belly which was quickly covered by Harry’s.

“It still amazes me that you can transform so easily while you’re pregnant.” Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to Severus’s cheek.

“It helps me put everything in perspective.”

Harry let out a small scoff. “I think you might have killed me during your pregnancy with Michael if it hadn’t been for that little ability.”

“You were exceedingly annoying through that pregnancy,” Severus said as he moved past Harry and into the outer rooms of their suite. “Where is Michael anyway?” 

“He finally wore himself out, and Dobby put him down for a nap a quarter hour ago,” Harry answered as they made their way out of the rooms and down the hall to the playroom. Severus could hear the distinct tones of a bossy four year old coming through the door. To no surprise he spotted the dark-haired little girl as soon as he opened the door. She had one hand on her hip as she glared up at the tower platform where a large monkey hung from the rafters.

“You get down here, Theddy Lupin,” she screeched and turned to spot them entering the playroom. “Daddy, tell Theddy to get down. He’s not a monkey anymore.” Her green eyes flashed with irritation then lit on Severus and a smile broke out on her face. “Papa. Are you done being a snitch?”

Severus turned to glare at Harry who blushed brightly. “I’d best go get our godson down,” he said before hurrying off.

Severus turned back to their oldest. “I believe your father said I was in a snit not a snitch, dear. Which he and I will have words about later.”

“Is daddy in trouble? Aunt ‘Mione gets that same tone when Uncle Ron’s in trouble. Did you go flying?” 

“Yes,” Severus answered her last question which she had apparently moved on from as she pressed her palms to his stomach and began whispering to the child inside. Harry reappeared with a green-eyed, blue-haired boy on his hip, the monkey nowhere to be found.

“Uncle Sev, I climbedid.” The small child pointed up from where Harry had just retrieved him from. Severus smiled and patted the bright blue hair.

“I saw. Are you ready for some tea?”

“Biscuits,” the little boy said happily as he clapped.

The small group made their way out onto the balcony where Slinky was already laying out the tea and sandwiches. Severus helped their little Angelica into her chair while Harry settled Teddy in his highchair. They moved into their own seats and set about fixing tea and plates for the children before they fixed their own.

“I got a letter from Ironcore this afternoon. They have another artefact they’d like me to take a look at.” Three years ago the head of Gringotts Department of Cursed Artefacts had contacted them with help in de-cursing a locket, and since then Harry had regularly worked for them. Severus had retired from Hogwarts only a year after the battle deciding he’d rather spend time with his own children than someone else’s. Just last year he had joined Harry in opening their own curse removal business which had quickly become popular in France as well as Britain. It was an enjoyable occupation and gave them the opportunity to see a bit of Europe and sometimes beyond with the children. Their business was quickly making a name for itself as the go-to curse removers for individuals. Harry had even helped the DMLE on a few cases. 

“Where is this one located?” Severus asked, reaching over to take the pickle from Angelica’s plate that she had pulled off her sandwich. 

“She’s got a thing now,” Harry informed him, and Severus nodded. “It’s just in Cornwall. I thought we could take a side trip when we take Teddy home next week. Maybe visit Molly and Arthur.”

“Weren’t we just there? Teddy, no puppy faces at the table.” The long, black snout turned back into a pouting three year old, and the boy picked up his sandwich.

“That was at Christmas, Sev. And hush up. You know you like spending time with Arthur.”

Severus refused to acknowledge Harry’s truth and repositioned himself.

“Are you alright, love?” Harry asked, pausing in lifting his cup.

“I’m fine, Harry. Just growing pains. I think he’s repositioning again.”

“Another boy then,” Harry said, a hint of pride in his voice. Severus rolled his eyes.

“I told you Angelica would be the only girl, Harry. She did pass that bit of knowledge on to me before she was born.”

It still amazed Severus that their little Angelica was a powerful Seer even at such a young age. Harry said it was because the Hallows had finally found their way back to their rightful owner, and Severus wasn’t about to disagree. They often found Angelica down at the nearby family cemetery talking to invisible people and neither of them had been surprised when she mentioned making a friend she called Karen. They were fairly certain the entity's actual name was Charon but neither were going to correct the stubborn four year old. Severus leaned back in his chair to give his son more room to move around, and Harry glanced over at him. Severus could see the love shining in his husband’s green eyes and was still amazed that Harry had chosen him. Both of their marks from Voldemort had faded over time, and Severus no longer thought of the mistakes of his youth when he saw the darkened patch of skin on his arm. Instead it reminded him of Harry and the love they had found through the path of a horcrux.

~~~This work intended for AO3 only~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm hoping to have a short one-shot up by Christmas for your Snarry Christmas needs.


End file.
